


The Chronicles Of A Watcher

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a cross story between The Highlander series and The Inteview with the Vampire movie with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Who am I? And how old am I? Are not important, the thing is that I’m a watcher. I was born into a family of watchers. A group of people who through the centuries have dedicated their lives to observe, record and gather information on those immortals living among us. 

We are bound by our sacred oath to protect the anonymity of those we are assigned to watch during our lives. We are not allowed to interfere in any way or form in the affairs of those we observe. We can only record and relate the events we witness during our watch, and preserve them for posterity.

My story began the day I arrived at the Watcher’s Headquarters. I was barely a young girl of fifteen. I was about to be presented to the Council Members to receive my first assignment, as was the tradition to anyone born into a family of watchers. I was outside of the Gregorian building now converted into a Buddhist Monastery. My parents had gone into the meeting room to talk to the Council Members while I waited outside.

I was excited about the changes about to happen in my life, and in awe of the beauty of the ancient building in front of me. The smell of the ages was engulfing all my senses and my head spun as I twirled in circles trying to catch a sense of time passing in front of my eyes. I always wonder - what do Highlanders feel when they kill one another and the quickening takes hold of them? How does it feel having the knowledge of the worlds coursing through their veins as the transfer of energy went from one life to the winner of the duel?

I was brought abruptly to reality and the seriousness of my life.

“You think you are ready to embark on your life mission?”

“Yes!” I answered a little too excited, which earned me a stern look from the members of the Council. I eyed my parents who only looked at me warily but didn’t move a muscle.

“You are aware that once you decide to become a watcher your life becomes your assigned subject’s life. You may marry and have a family of your own but only within the confines of our elite society.”

“Yes, I understand all that is involved to become a watcher.”

I replied in my most perfect old English with seriousness in my voice. I had practiced that particular statement over and over since I learned about the Elite Society called the Watchers. Little did I know that later that statement would weigh on my own life. I was only fifteen.

I took my oath and I still hear those words sounding in my head, but they are recited by a young voice full of life, excitement, hopes and dreams and not by whom I became. I carry the weight of many lives in my heart. Once my oath was taken, I received my first journal, a set of fountain pens and pencil, and a golden watch. The watch, which I still carry with me, is made of pure gold and diamonds and has the distinguishing mark of the Watchers and all seeing eye, or the eye of Isis the Egyptian goddess, engraved on it. The watch is in the fashion of the old times, a round golden watch on a golden chain. 

I was given my plane ticket and my passport with my new identity. I was to change identities as often as necessary in order to preserve the anonymity of our group. I was assigned to the New World. My new life was to take place in the dreamland, America --where all dreams may come true. My subject was a fusion baby about to be born.


	2. The Chronicles Of A Watcher

La Guardia International Airport, NYC, NY.  
Saturday, November 22, 1969

“Hello! I’m your American contact. Let me help you with your bags.”  
“Thanks, it was such a bloody hell long flight.”  
“Didn’t you get to fly first class?”  
“Yeah, but still.”

I recall the older woman who came to the airport and helped me get settled in my new life. She began to shuffle through the sea of suitcases on the revolving carousel while we chatted. Once we were cleared from the customs area and the luggage was recovered, we both walked out of the airport terminal.

“So, I bet you are excited?”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“You are lucky you know. You are one of the few watchers who are going to have the privilege to watch the fusion babies.”  
“How many fusion babies are there?”  
“So far we have about 50 babies throughout the world but only one has already been born here in the States, which one of my young nieces is in charge of. Just like you she got her first assignment.”  
“Wow! Where was this baby born?”  
“In Pittsburgh too, she is a baby girl of about two months. Her name is Daphne Chanders.”

We were on our way from New York to Pittsburgh where my new life was to begin once the new fusion baby was born. During our trip, she brought me up to speed on all of the American organization procedures, code of conduct and all those tips that should help me do my job better. Once we arrived in Pittsburgh, I was introduced to all of the watchers stationed in the city, plus all of the documents with the necessary information that would bring me up to speed with my assigned subject.

I was given my instructions and all the state-of-the-art gadgets available at that time. I had a few days to get comfortable in my new life while waiting for the baby to be born.

Pittsburgh Medical Center, Maternity ward  
Tuesday, November 25, 1969.

The beauty of the baby in front of me mesmerized me. I had my faced glued to the window of the room full of newborn babies and those who were receiving some kind of medical attention.  
“That’s my baby.”  
“I know, he is so beautiful Mr. Taylor.”

The moment I heard myself saying those words I froze. How do you explain to a perfect stranger how you know so much about them? But fortunately for me, Mr. Taylor was high on the birth of his baby boy and didn’t take notice of my first slip up, the first of many to come as I too matured along with my subject.

I saw all the people coming and going, visiting and wooing their babies. But I was there to watch the second fusion baby to be born in the United States. He wasn’t the first and he wouldn’t be the last fusion baby to be born there. But Justin Taylor was my first and only assignment since I became a full-fledged watcher. 

Justin Taylor was about six hours old and I still had my face glued to the window. I had a nice talk with Mr. Taylor. He thought I was a candy striper and for all I knew, I was one since I had the ability to become anything required for my job. So for the next few hours I had the uniform of a candy striper and went about the hospital pretending to be one.   
Then I saw him for the first time.

“Brian, Brian Kinney you come back here! Do you hear me?”

I heard the unhappy voice calling and my curiosity got the best of me. After all, my baby wasn’t going anywhere. I turned around and saw the scene developing before me. There he was - a tall slender boy about twelve years old. I sighed, the boy was gorgeous. A dream if I might add. But he was also sporting a shiner and a cast on his left arm. Apparently, the boy had been involved in a fight or something.

“What do you want?” The boy turned angrily to face the handsome but stern woman calling after him.  
“I need you to wait here. I’m going to have a talk with the doctor.”  
“Fine!” He answered and then turned to focus the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen on me.  
“What are you looking at?”   
I turned red and my usual cool poise failed me miserably. He was obviously younger than me but I could sense a powerful being in the boy.

“Your necklace.” I heard myself saying. It was true; the necklace around his beautiful neck had caught my attention - after I had already salivated over every inch and beautiful feature of the boy’s face and physique.

“Oh! Why, do you like it?”  
He asked me in a more serene but aloof voice. He didn’t seem like a happy boy; not like my little angel Justin Taylor. Justin had been born only a few hours ago but you could already see he would be a happy baby. It is very strange how sometimes you could perceive how people’s lives might turn out just a few minutes after being born or by looking at their faces. Well, sometimes I’m a strange girl and I have strange thoughts.

“Yes, could I buy it from you?”  
“Why?”  
“Well, I think the Ankh symbol is the perfect gift for my baby boy.”  
“Why? Do you know what this symbol means?”  
He asked me as he came closer and observed me very carefully. He looked at me like a panther looks at his prey before eating it. I remember my heart racing inside my body and I closed my eyes for a split second. An image of rivers of blood came to my mind and then was gone; however the hazel-eyed boy was already looking mesmerized at the sight of my baby angel Justin Taylor.

“Is that your baby?” He asked me without giving me the opportunity to answer his question.  
“Yes!” I answered in excitement at his proximity.  
“What’s his name?” He asked as he took his necklace off his neck.

“Justin. Justin Taylor.”  
I heard my voice saying. I had no idea why I was volunteering so much information. I knew better. I knew I should keep my mouth shut but something inside me kept pushing the information out of my mind and my heart. Later, I learned that when you are in the presence of vampires, you are under a spell - your will is no longer your own - you belong to them, or at least mortals do, especially poor humans like us.

"He has the most amazing blue eyes."  
The hazel-eyed boy observed then he added,  
“Here! You may have my necklace. Just make sure when you gave it to your baby you tell him it's a present from a prince. I’m Brian Kinney, a prince bound to live his life here on earth.” Then for the first time I saw a smirk on his face, the faint drawing of a mischievous smile. Maybe I was wrong and he was a happy lad after all.

That was my first encounter with Brian Kinney, the future heir of a vampire dynasty and shaper of the immortal world, as we know it. From that day on, I become Justin’s babysitter; the Taylor family hired me to look after their baby since very coincidently I lived very close to their home. The days become weeks, the weeks turned months and the months became years. I gave my baby the beautiful necklace with the ankh symbol - a most befitting gift since the symbol represents the eternal life. The Egyptian symbol describes the Highlander and Vampire societies very well. 

I used to tell the story of my encounter with the young prince to Justin as one relates a fairytale, and I made the mistake most humans do. I embellished the tale every time. So, the memory of the young prince became more of a surreal image than a true encounter.

Pittsburgh Country Club, Social room.  
Monday, November 25, 1974.

It was Justin Taylor's fifth birthday and my day off. I was invited to the party - not to baby-sit but as a guest. I arrived at the club unnoticed and began to scan the room for my baby boy. I was about to go and give my regards to the Taylors when I saw my blond boy taking a piece of cake and running away with it; a sketchbook under his little arms while his right hand formed a tight fist around a box of colored pencils. I instinctively followed the boy very closely but since I was already older in age I had begun to learn the importance of keeping ourselves separated from our subjects. We were forbidden from forming binding ties with them, but with my inexperience I made many mistakes. Some of those mistakes I've been able to correct and some, well I have to bear the burden of a heavy heart.

I knew my boy was getting away from the party. Justin was a solitary person. He loved his moments of solitude. He often told me he needed to think about life. I used to laugh at the seriousness he always took on. I wished I could be a mind reader so I could really know what was going on in that tiny little head of his. To me he was just a little boy, a baby but immortals are different from us and unless we are immortals ourselves we could never fully understand them. Bloody hell, we don't even understand ourselves, how do we expect to understand those beyond our own nature.

Justin was a bundle of joy since the moment he was born and he wasn't a hermit or anything. He was usually surrounded by people and other children that often sat around him to listen to whatever theories he had in his head - things that only a five year old or children of young ages understand. But, I often found him sitting alone lost in deep thoughts or with his beautiful baby blue eyes fixed on a distant point, or just looking at the business of ants going about their every day lives, birds or other animals in nature. Justin loved drawing, well more like making doodles on a piece of paper. Mrs. Taylor had bought him that sketchbook and the box of colored pencils. I had accompanied her while she was shopping for Justin's birthday party.

I can distinctly recall her exact words.  
"Justin needs to explore his artistic side. You know it's in my blood and in Justin's blood, we are artists by nature. I have Latin blood and thus the passion of that race."  
Then she turned to look at me and kept on shopping. I knew by then all there was to know about the Ramirez Clan, the Taylor Clan and the Fasil Clan since Justin and little Ms. Daphne Chanders had become such close friends. Daphne was in the same pre-school where Justin was enrolled when he turned three years old.

Now I cut through the sea of children and people gracing the Taylor party. Jennifer Taylor was a loved and respected society woman. Mr. Taylor was a very important businessman. He was the owner of Pittsburgh First National bank and therefore they enjoyed a very high place among Pittsburgh's elite society. Highlanders blend into the races they choose to live and though they must live a low profile life for survival, they relish occupying places of utmost importance among those races. 

 

I was able to finally catch up to my running blond without him or anyone else from the Taylor family noticing me. Mrs. Taylor and Mr. Taylor were busy talking about the new baby they were expecting. I saw Justin leave the party room to go to the green area of the club. I kept a close watch always with my notebook in hand and all of my special recording equipment to use to further enhance my reports - the ones I must send every month to England. 

Finally, Justin came to a clearing and sat underneath a beautiful tree whose leaves were sporting the colors of fall. It was one of those trees who never lose their leaves, they just turn different colors. The shades of this particular tree were fiery red, yellow-orange, yellow-lemon and some of the leaves were almost white. He sat there as he placed his cake plate to the side, opened his sketchbook and pencil box, and began to do his favorite thing - doodle. 

Justin's doodles were becoming more fancy and beautiful as he got older. By this time he was able to draw accurate portraits of the things that caught his eye. Then I saw him for the second time as I followed Justin's gaze. He had already been coloring for the past half-hour when a group of youngsters cut across the grass. It was a group of school soccer players and there he was - Brian Kinney. The dark haired, hazel-eyed mysterious boy was standing tall while giving some directions to some of the other players. I remembered smiling. The boy was a very handsome lad at seventeen, or at least that was the age I calculated him to be since our last encounter. By now, I was fully aware that he was a vampire. 

I had learned that Pittsburgh was where the headquarters of the vampire society on this side of the continent was located. So, as I watcher, I was required to learn about them and their behaviors. My particular group of watchers is in charge of tracking and observing Highlanders only; there is another group of watchers who dedicate their lives to observing vampires since they are more complicated creatures. Vampires are a much evolved nation among humans. They have government bodies and are one nation widespread around the world.

I'm required to know about them in order to understand their interaction with Highlanders. But I cannot interfere with them and their affairs, and how they interact with my subject. I can only observe and report. I found a more comfortable place in order to observe the scenes developing in front of me. I was afraid I must admit. Vampires are immortals and as such they know about highlanders. They don't go killing highlanders in order to possess their knowledge but there have been reports where vampires have taken the life force of highlanders in order to obtain all of their knowledge. 

Justin wasn't yet immortal since he hadn't died and come back to life. So he was still relatively safe. Immortals can sense when they are in the presence of another immortal and vampires can detect immortals faster since their keen sense is attuned to all that is life. But when it comes to humans they don't bother. We are of no consequence to them, so Justin was perfectly safe since he could pass as a human in the presence of a vampire.

It is not like vampires are stupid when it comes to recognizing immortals before they transform, it's just that since at this particular stage highlanders are closer to being mortal humans vampires don't bother to seek the hidden knowledge within their immortality. In any case, I was afraid because vampires are erratic sometimes. Even though it's a well known fact that they are afraid of mixing their blood with other races, there are some known to mix their blood with humans for the thrill and high they get while doing so. And while Justin wouldn't die from a vampire bite, he would become immortal and would be at a greater risk of dying sooner than expected.

Fusion children have become a more precious prize for those highlanders seeking power and knowledge while coming one step closer to the gathering. Since these children have the knowledge of both parents and their blood is made stronger with the infusion, any highlander that experienced a quickening while killing one would become more powerful and stronger for battle. I began to pay closer attention to my golden boy. He was dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans and a beautiful blue turtleneck. The turtleneck hid the ankh symbol since Mrs. Taylor didn't like Justin wearing it. However, she allowed him to keep it because it was a gift from me. She never really believed my tale and since I didn't reveal that the prince I often spoke of to Justin was a vampire, she just disregarded my story as the fairytale I had made it into.

We humans learn through trial and error rather than by listening carefully to the knowledge offered to us by others. But the older I get the wiser I become, and I started paying more attention to what my elders have to say. I loved it when Justin wore blue colors - the intensity of his blue eyes grew and I always thought they sparkled. Justin's golden hair was glimmering against the fading sun and the chill of the afternoon forced Justin to wear his little denim jacket. For a minute I thought Justin was getting ready to go back to the buzzing of the party but then I saw him catch the soccer ball in mid-air as he laughed his musical laugh. I loved Justin's sunshine smile but his laugh always sounded like music to my ears.

I used to tell some of the other watchers that Justin's laugh sounded like a choir of angels singing and I often earned myself quite a few sarcastic remarks and warnings about becoming too attached to Justin. With each passing day, I was shaped into what I have become now. I began to lose my youthful outlook on life and some of my dreams and hopes. 

The life of a watcher is not as glamorous as I used to think, or may appear to others. We become hardened by each passing day we survive in this cruel world where the killings go unnoticed by other humans and we fight to keep our identities a secret. Since modern technology has become so advanced it's difficult for immortals to keep their identities a secret any longer. But with everything, you adjust or you die.

"Can I have my ball back?" I heard a cold voice ask as I was yanked back to reality.

"Sure! What's your name?"  
Brian looked at Justin with that same look he once gave me. He sized Justin up from head to toe then went around as panthers do with their prey before the attack. I had tensed to the point where my whole body ached. I was afraid and there was nothing I could do about it. I am just a watcher and as such I must behave. I cannot interfere - just observe and record.

Once Brian was satisfied with whatever pleasure he got from apprising the people he chose to speak to, he replied in the same cold voice but with a little ring of friendliness.

"Brian Kinney. You?"  
"Well, mine is a secret. Do you want a piece of cake? Today is my birthday."  
"Really! So how old are you, Secret?" And then I saw the little smirk form on his already curved lips. Justin on the other hand laughed once more, amused that Brian had thought his name was Secret.

"I'm five. How old are you?"  
"I'm seventeen. And I'm leaving - five year old blonds bore me to death."  
Brian took his soccer ball and turned away from Justin. I just froze as I heard Justin ask,

"Brian Kinney, can I give you a kiss?"  
"What?" Brian turned abruptly to face the smiling blond. Justin moved closer to Brian and took a bite of his leftover piece of cake and did the same thing Brian had done to him. Justin looked Brian up and down as a small lion cub would do to dead prey laid in front of him by his loving parent.

"Boys don't kiss."  
"They do!" Justin declared matter of factly while licking the icing from his little fingers.

"What type of kiss?" Brian asked as he arched his eyebrows, smiling mischievously at Justin. But Justin didn't answer him, he just went ahead and kissed him right on the mouth then he went to pick up his stuff and ran towards the social room. 

I saw the surprised face of Brian Kinney as he licked the icing from his lips but he wasn't my concern. I was here to watch Justin Taylor. That was the second time I saw Brian Kinney.


	3. The Chronicles Of A Watcher

The clash of swords and the sparks of crashing metals could be heard and seen outside Babylon in one of the many dark alleys that surround the area. But no one paid much attention to it. It had become the norm around this area, and vampires just continued on their merry way. Any highlanders that might just be passing by would rather make sure to stay far away from that part of town unless they were looking for trouble. And humans, unless you happen to be a watcher, did not seem to take notice of such events. It seemed that humans were oblivious or blind to such acts of random violence, especially when any of the immortal races were involved. Vampires could always cast a spell on humans to make sure they forgot anything they witnessed, and most of the time highlanders recovered from their deaths or would vanish into oblivion, leaving the witness unsure of what they had seen.

The year was 1987 sometime during the last days of summer I had stopped being Justin's babysitter and had begun to distance myself from the Taylors. We have been forbidden to stay in close contact with our subjects - especially us watchers who were assigned to fusion babies. A rampage of killing of watchers had occurred throughout the world by some ruthless highlanders and some by renegade watchers. So, now we were fighting for our own survival. Also, since fusion babies had become a higher and most precious prize to win by those highlanders seeking power, some of us had violated our sacred oath and went on trying to save those assigned to us. That was one of the many reasons that started the rampage of killing of our own.

I was hiding in the shadows since I myself had become a shadow - the shadow of Justin Taylor. The alley was dark, very dark, since the night sky was without a moon and there was no proper lighting on this particular side of Babylon. I was following Justin Taylor and his best friend Ms. Daphne Chanders. Her watcher was located somewhere in the area. 

As watchers, we have stopped being close knit since fear has taken hold of us. Now we communicate with one another through tight security codes and measures. I often thought of us as free agents of the CIA or KGB, or even as the James Bonds of the free world. I was armed with my special night vision goggles and my state of the art listening device. I couldn't distinguish the facial features of all of those involved in the sword fighting, nor any of those who remained hidden in the shadows, like me, just observing the developing scene.

I was only able to see the energy movements. The red, green and yellow images were the only things visibly fluctuating on my night vision aid, and I knew everyone's identity thanks to my listening device.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod from the Clan MacLeod so prepare to die."  
"I'm Daniel Kurgan from the Clan Kurgan and you are the one dying tonight."

The sword fighting started once they had identified themselves. I saw a lonely figure step out of the club - apparently he had decided to come outside to smoke a cigarette. Someone followed him very closely and as the figure leaned against the wall while smoking, the other one knelt in front of him. By the sounds coming from them, I was able to discern that they were two gay males - one was enjoying his cigarette while the other gave him a very satisfying blow job. They were probably vampires or high on something, I thought, to be there without a worry in the world. Justin and Daphne were hiding behind the green dumpster located somewhere along the alley. I was able to know their exact location since Justin's ankh symbol necklace gives off a very distinctive color image on the night vision aids.

The fighting continued for the next twenty minutes. The Kurgan was a highly skilled swordsman; it seemed he was an old highlander. Only old highlanders were skillful people due to years of practicing to save their necks and hunt heads. But, I had the distinct suspicion that in the end Duncan MacLeod would win. The MacLeods more than often were the winners in such displays of swordsmanship. Maybe it was because of the old adage ‘good always triumphs over evil’ or because they have dedicated their lives to training in Buddhist monasteries and their teachings, or who knows but they always win. Sometimes, I venture into thinking what would happen if Justin were ever to confront either of the two? Who would win in that case? Then as quickly as the thought crosses my mind, I dismiss it as a horrifying thought - losing either highlander would be a shame.

"Brian, are you finished with your trick?"  
"No, maybe about ten more minutes tops."  
"Well, I hope you come inside once you finish. It’s getting chilly out here."  
"No, I want to see the fighting."  
"Suit yourself. I'm just going inside to dance a little longer. You know who is going to win don't you. I don't see the point of watching the beheading."  
"I know, but I enjoy seeing the quickening and the face Duncan MacLeod always makes when he receives the knowledge of the one he kills."  
"Whatever? Don't stay out too long."  
"Bye, Mikey."

"So, we meet again Brian Kinney." I heard myself saying aloud. No one was there to listen to my words - just me and all of my toys. My electronic toys that had become like my second skin. Finally, the quickening started and for a few minutes Duncan was laid vulnerable while receiving all the knowledge Daniel Kurgan had collected over the centuries. By now, Brian had apparently dismissed his trick since he stood alone silently watching the scene, and I observed them all.

"Are you okay Mac?"  
Justin and Daphne now came out of their hiding place to aid the older highlander.  
"Justin, Daphne what you two are doing here? This is a dangerous place for the two of you to be - especially at this time of night."

At this Daphne faltered and replied in a defensive way,

"Justin wanted to come and take a walk on Liberty Avenue and we followed you here."  
"Justin why weren't you at the dojo today? You know how important it is for me to train you. And, Daphne why do you always follow Justin anywhere, especially if you know it’s dangerous?" At this, I'm sure Daphne only lowered her head and smiled shyly at Duncan. It was what she always did when Duncan scolded her.

"I'm sorry. But, I always get bored and I don't like fighting. I'm a lover not a fighter."  
I closed my eyes for a moment to imagine Justin's sunshine smile - the only smile he always graced you with when he wanted something or to get away with murder.

"Come on kids! It’s time I take the two of you home. And you Justin, had better have a good explanation of what were you doing here because once your father gets wind of where you’ve been I'm sure he is going to have a cow. That’s what you said right?"  
Then I heard the musical laugh, the laugh that made me so happy. Justin at seventeen had turned out to be a happy teen so far.

I began to get ready to get on the move again. But not after I took one last glance with my vision aid at the point where Brian Kinney was standing. He had stayed throughout the whole conversation. The last of his cigarette was gone and now he went inside the club. From this point on Brian Kinney became an important figure in the life of my blond angel.

*********

Tuesday, September 1, 1987  
Liberty Avenue Antique Shop

"Hello! How may I help you?"  
"I don't know - how can you help me?" Brian Kinney leaned on the counter as he observed Justin cleaning some antique swords to be placed on display for sale.  
Justin smiled enticingly as he too leaned on the counter very close to Brian's face.

"Have we meet before Mr…?"  
"Maybe, that's a nice necklace you are wearing."  
"Yeah! It was a gift."  
"From whom?"  
"From the fairy prince of Ankh."  
"That's sounds like a child's fairytale more than a real person."  
"I'm not a child, I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen soon."  
Justin snapped as he stood erect from the counter and looked at Brian defiantly. He hated being treated like a child.

"So you said. What's your name?"  
"None of your fucking business, and unless you are here to buy something I don't think I care much for your presence mister."  
"Such language, from such a delicious mouth. The name is Kinney, Brian Kinney. And I want to buy the sword you are holding. You see, beautiful, I'm in advertising and I came looking for a sword to use in one of my ad campaigns." Brian drawled as he eyed the blond teen while using his well-known tongue in cheek trademark gesture.

"Hmm! Why did you come all the way here to buy the sword yourself? If you are Brian Kinney as you say, then why didn't you send your assistant to get it? Cynthia is the one who usually comes in to find whatever object you are looking for." Justin asked as he softened his attitude a little.

"Yes, she is. But you see beautiful, I wanted to see something else personally so I had to come and get it myself." At this Justin took in his sensual attitude again and replied,

"Is that so. And what is the object of your desire - the one you needed to come and see for yourself?"  
"An annoying blond brat, who is the owner of the most amazing blue eyes."  
"Really! Why?"  
"Because, I heard he was a great kisser."  
"Really! And would you care to find out for yourself?"  
"Yes!"  
"Too bad - the kissing booth is closed until further notice."

"Why? Am I too old for you?" At this Justin moved away from the counter and came around to stand in front of Brian Kinney. Then he carefully moved a strand of hair covering a little of the beautiful hazel eyes and answered,

"Cause, I don't kiss on first dates."  
"Who says we are on a date?"  
"We aren't, that’s the problem. We need to go out on a date then I might think about kissing you -- and you might get lucky by the third date."  
"Hmm! Too much work. I think I’ll pass."  
"Suit yourself!" Justin turned around and went back to position himself on the other side of the counter as Brian Kinney eyed him again and smirked.

"It could’ve been a great kiss kid."  
"I told you already, I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen, and the one who is on the losing end here is you - not me. I'm the great kisser here."  
Justin now smiled his sunshine smile as he continued with his job of cleaning the swords.

Brian turned around and was about to leave the shop when Justin asked,  
"Aren't you going to buy the sword?"  
"No, I'll come back later. I decided it wasn't the right sword after all."  
"Why come back? Just send Cynthia, I'm sure she will pick the right sword for you Mr. Kinney."  
"Yeah! Maybe so, but I don't give up easily when I want something."  
"Neither do I."  
"Later, beautiful."  
"Later, Mr. Kinney."

Brian left the shop while giving one last glance at the blond clerk. Justin was busying himself with placing the swords in the selected spot for display. Brian had seen Justin Taylor outside Babylon a few weeks ago and all he had learned since then was his name, that he was gay and worked part-time for Duncan MacLeod at the antique shop. He also learned through his assistant Cynthia that Justin was taking martial arts under the tutelage of Duncan MacLeod. Brian knew who Duncan MacLeod was - at one point Brian had been attracted to the handsome highlander but once he learned MacLeod was straight, Brian didn't give him a second thought. 

No one knew the Taylors were immortal highlanders since neither Jennifer nor Craig had experienced their first death yet. Only Duncan MacLeod, a few highlanders and us watchers knew about their immortality but they all kept it secret. Craig Taylor and Jennifer Taylor had become sort of political leaders in their desire to become a more united group. To Brian, Justin was a human boy. A very handsome human boy, and as the stud of Liberty Avenue it was his duty to break the teen in to the gay world. He knew no one had laid hands on Justin since all he heard from every gay known on Liberty Avenue was that Justin was a great kisser. He had heard too about the kid's practice of going out on dates only and giving kisses after a few of them but he had figured since he was Brian Kinney it would not be that way for him. Boy had he figured wrong. Brian Kinney was in for all of his soul, if vampires have souls.


	4. The Chronicles Of A Watcher

The loud music playing at Babylon had most of its patrons dancing on the dance floor. The nightclub was packed like every weekend. Fridays and Saturdays were the days where no one could walk around the club with ease. You'd most likely be walking while bumping and rumpling everyone as you move about. But, I guess that was the attractiveness to most of the gay patrons. Babylon wasn't the only gay night club around but it sure was the most popular one. The club was open 24/7 and even though one may ask don't gay people have work hours, the vampires were the ones filling the club during business hours during the week.

Jack Kinney would be around the club making sure his money making machine stayed on top no matter how much he despised gays. The fairies, as he loved calling them, were a spendthrift people and he loved money. Jack had just finished talking to one of his subtenants about some vampire business affairs when he sent one of his personal guards to go and fetch his son who most probably would be in the club getting high on something.

Brian Kinney entered the office located at the very top of the night club. The office was a large room whose walls were very dark tinted windows. From the outside they looked like large mirrored walls but from the inside gave a great unobstructed view of the club. The decoration of the office was done in great taste. Joan Kinney, as a member of the Ventrue clan, had the distinguished taste of royalty and she had taken great pride in designing and decorating the room. In the middle of the floor was a large mosaic design of the Ankh symbol then surrounding the symbol was a circular crystal-made table supported by a sleek stainless metal frame. The table had thirteen leather Italian designed black chairs - each chair sported the symbol of one of the vampire clans. The Tremere clan was the chair facing the club, and the wall in the back held a gigantic silver screen. The office was full of all the latest technological equipment. Computers and everything to keep them connected with the other legacies, especially with The Legacy, the highest government body of Vampire Society. Jack Kinney stayed in touch with The Master and kept him informed of all of his dealings and any changes within the American Legacy.

"What do you want Jack?" Brian asked as he sat carelessly on the black leather Italian sofa placed strategically below the large wall window. He didn't bother to look at his father. He had more important things on his mind - like looking at the sea of potential tricks gracing the floor of Babylon. Vampire affairs annoyed him to death but he had to keep informed since he was to inherit the seat of power once Jack Kinney was no longer.

"You are high Brian! How many times have I told you - I hate it when you get high."  
"Well, what can I say Jack? I love E as much as you love the bottle, so like father like son." He retorted as he continued scanning the dance floor for his next prey. 

He had a tough day at the office; Michael had been bugging him more than usual lately about their non- existing relationship. He was tolerable about Michael fantasies because he understood the Malkavians were a mad clan. And Michael's fantasies didn't hurt any one, they annoyed the heck out of him but didn't cramp his style. He was Brian Kinney and he would continue being Brian Kinney for all eternity. 

And on top of everything he had already tried to entice the blond human Justin Taylor into kissing him, well Brian wanted to do more than kiss the blond, but he always said one thing at a time. The kid was still a minor after all, so kissing him would be priority now. Brian was losing his patience; the kid hadn't budged yet about his fucking rule of dating first. Brian was running out of excuses and he was getting more horny by the minute the more he thought about the blond kid.

Jack looked wearily at his son. Brian was handsome as was expected of any member of the Tremere clan and he had the regal looks of his mother's clan. Ventrues were the most regal of all vampire royalty around the world. Jack did love his son, well as much love as a vampire especially of Jacks sentiments could afford to show, but he despised his son's lifestyle. Jack was proud of all of Brian's accomplishments as a human. Brian was a natural leader, charming and charismatic as was expected of any leader - any great leader. Jack had plans for Brian, bloody hell he had plans for himself. He harbored secret sentiments to one day dispose of The Master and he himself become the chairman of The Legacy. Brian would be a great asset to making his dreams come true but when he learned about Brian's sexual preference he got mad and hit the kid. That was Brian's first trip to the emergency room - the first of many to come.

Jack reminisced on that frightful day when his relationship with his son was changed forever. It was sometime during November back in 1969. Yeah! He could almost taste the blood from his son and hear the crackle of Brian's broken bones. Jack had finished talking with the board members and dismissed them when he went looking for his sonny boy, as he loved calling Brian. He had some great news to share and he regretted the day he decided to go looking for his sonny boy himself. He usually sent one of his bodyguards to look for his always elusive boy. But his news was too great for him to wait. He wanted to talk to his boy and he wanted to do it as soon as possible. Then he saw a regular patron of the club fucking someone in the storage room of the club and Jack Kinney become enraged. One thing was catering to those fairies, another was tolerating them going about their business in his stockroom.

Jack grabbed the sex induced high gay by his neck and sent him flying towards the wall. As he cursed the fucking human he saw the one bending over was his sonny boy. His Brian, the pride of his eyes. And that made him crazier, he remember taking all his hatred of gays out on his son. He knew he wouldn't kill the boy, he was an immortal and the only way he would kill his boy would be by beheading him. Once he finished taking all his anger out on his son, he found the human with a broken neck and sent one of his guards to clean up the mess. Brian was left for dead; well not really just knocked unconscious in a pool of blood as he gave instructions no one was to touch his son. 

Jack sent for Joan and she was the one allowed to look after the broken Brian. Joan took Brian to the hospital - not that he really needed human healing - to find the vampire family doctor to look after her precious boy. She knew Brian would heal. As a matter of fact he was beginning to heal already but she didn't want Brian to become deformed since Jack had inflicted such a bad beating on the boy, and only a vampire doctor could make sure Brian wouldn't not be left deformed or scarred for all eternity. 

"Well?" Brian asked impatiently now. He wanted to get the hell out of the office and go and unwind and have some sex. Sex was the only thing that could make Brian Kinney real happy for a few minutes at least.

Jack was brought up from his memories as he observed his son once more. Brian was wearing black leather pants and a black sleeveless silk button shirt, his favorite black leather boots and the ankh symbol necklace his mother had given him after he had lost the one Jack Kinney had placed around his son's neck the day he had been born. Jack knew Brian hadn't lost the necklace but most probably destroyed it because from that day forward Brian had become a handful. He was rebellious and he always questioned Jack about everything, which didn't make his life easier. Jack had taken to the bottle and he took all of his frustrations out on his family. The happy days of the Kinneys were long gone. 

"Your sister is going to marry Brendan Callaghan."  
"What happened? How come you changed your mind about Claire and the fucking bastard?" Brian asked annoyed. He knew his sister didn't love Brendan - she had only wanted to marry the Brujah to spite Jack - and Jack had been dead set against the union but now he was curious as to why his father had a change of heart.

"Well as of two hours ago Ryan and his two sons along with his daughter were killed during an internal quarrel among the Brujah clan. Brendan, as the only survivor of the Brujah Royal family member of pure blood here in America, gets to assume the seat of power."  
"Ah! I should've figured power - always power Jack."  
Brian now looked directly as his father with his usual smirk.

"What makes you think that Claire would want to marry the Brujah now?"  
"She has no choice; the board members have approved of the wedding and the plans have been set. She did say she would marry only Brendan on more than one occasion, and several members of the board were present at her pledge." Jack replied while he went to get himself a glass of whisky - dark Irish whisky, the strongest in the world.

Brian became quiet as he closed his eyes and stroked the bridge of his nose. One of the many reasons he despised relationships was his own fucked up family. Vampires only mate once and they did it for all eternity. If for some fucked up reason they were to lose their mate no one else would ever replace him/her. That didn't meant that they were forced to be faithful or anything close to it; it only meant no one else would ever take the place of mate in any vampire's life. 

"Jim Bean Brian?"  
"Sure! So, when is the happy event to take place?" Brian asked as he took the glass filled with amber color - his favorite drink - from his father's hand.

Brian began to slowly sip the sour hot mix that was giving him such pleasure as it went down his throat. He thought of his mother. He loved her as much as he was capable of loving such a distant woman. She had been forced to marry Jack Kinney because it was a great power move for the Ventrue and the Tremere in the European Legacy. Both vampires were sole heirs for the seat of power in the European Legacy, and Jack had been called to fill the seat of power in the American Legacy since there was no heir found in the Tremere clan in America. 

The heads of both principalities had seen fit to have Joan and Jack mate. Joan hadn't said a word since she was a Ventrue and as one she wasn't expected to question her elders' decisions. She was to bear the burden of Royalty with a high head. And Jack, well Jack didn't mind; he was a power hungry Tremere and he had always wanted to occupy the seat of power but it seemed to him he would have to wait for all eternity. When the seat was offered to him he didn't think twice about marrying Joan. The Tremere that had occupied the seat of power in America had died mateless and childless. There were many children by him in America but none were of pure blood and therefore they were unacceptable to the members of the other clan royal families.

"Two weeks from now."  
"Wow! Jack you do move fast. But if I were you, I'd be careful. Don't think for once The Master isn't following your every move. He wasn't happy when the board members decided you and Joan should marry and give you the seat of power in America. I think he felt you'd been handed too much power."

Jack only smiled; he knew he had been handed too much power when Joan was offered as a mate and the seat of power came to him. It was the only reason he had accepted marrying Joan. Jack had been thinking of mating with a beautiful Toreador heiress to a seat of power. He loved the Toreador vampire - she was a temptress and a sensual woman, all fire unlike the cold and austere Joan - but then Joan was a Ventrue, no match there. If Jack would ever dream of taking over The Legacy and disposing of The Master, he'd better have a strong hold on the Ventrue clan so his move would never be questioned by any of the other heirs of the Royal Ventrue houses. 

So, Jack had to let go of his sensual temptress and instead mated with the queen of ice as he referred to Joan. But when Joan had given him Brian, he had been the happiest vampire. He not only had a hold on the Ventrue clan but now he had an heir - not any heir but a male heir. He knew now all of his dreams would come true one day. Dreams that were yanked from him the day he found out his son was a fucking fairy.

Jack knew about Joan's devotion to The Followers of Seth Clan. But it didn't bother him because he had Brian. Brian was a true Ventrue and a true Tremere. So, when Claire was born and Jack saw the girl was a Followers of Seth descendant, he hadn't said a word and gave her the Tremere protection because Jack knew in the future his mate's slip would come in handy. No matter what, The Followers of Seth Clan would pledge to Claire since she was of pure blood and a Ventrue as well. So Jack already had three powerful clans on his side and now it seemed the Brujah clan would make a handsome addition. Brujahs may be erratic and trouble makers but they were a warrior race and a great asset to have in any internal struggle.

"I know. The Master has been trying to probe my mind ever since I've been handed the seat of power. However, thanks to our highly developed skills in the arts I've been able to hide my true intentions. Has he been successful at probing your mind?"  
Jack now asked his son on full alert. It was the first time Brian brought up The Master and Jack's dealings at the same time. Brian was always questioning Jack's moves and decisions, and sometimes Brian had proven to be a more skillful master of politics - which made Jack proud of him. But right now wasn't the time to be proud; he knew he was playing with fire and the bigger the bonfire became, the bigger the threat to him.

"Yeah! He has tried but he hasn't been successful either. I'm a Tremere Jack don't forget."  
"That's my boy, I'm proud of you son you know that."  
"Sure Jack! What are you proud of? That I'm a fucking fairy as you so bluntly call me all the time, or that I can no longer provide you with another seat of power for you to hold in your hands? Unless of course you are able to find another fairy heir but then again, I'm not Claire Jack. I won't follow your decisions blindly."

"I know sonny boy. But, you are my ace. Even if you never mate, you're still the rightful heir for two royal houses, two seats of power and in direct line to the Ventrue seat of power for The Legacy. So, you see sonny boy, even if you never mate I'll still be able to have my dreams come true now that The Master has lost his last child."  
"I see Jack! I forgot mom is the rightful heir to the Ventrue seat of The Legacy now that all of The Master's direct descendants are gone."

"See sonny boy, when your mother was offered to me I knew that she eventually would inherit the Ventrue seat of power in The Legacy since she is the direct descendant of The Master's only sister."

Brian was getting a fucking headache. All this talk about politics and such always gave him headaches. He was glad that Jack had such a drive for power. He had that same drive too but his drive was in a different direction. He didn't like treachery like Jack did. He had use of it from time to time like when he had to hide his thoughts from The Master. But all in all he was true to himself and to those he chose to have dealings with. He loved loyalty and truthfulness above all. It wasn't that he despised The Master but his father had made the mistake of confiding all of his dreams and hopes to him at an early age, well since Brian had been able to use and cast spells like the true Tremere he was. 

Brian had the traits of leadership and true royalty coursing through his veins and as such he knew never to confide intimate thoughts to anyone. You cannot trust anyone, not even yourself, a little slip here or there could always end in your demise and Brian loved his life. He loved being gay and he loved enjoying all of the pleasures of the gay life.

He also loved his father even after his once close and happy relationship had changed. He also hated the way his father had turned out to be, and the fact that his inner nature was the cause of his father's change. But he was proud of who he was and what he had become and if his father couldn't accept that - then so be it. But Brian would never do anything to put his father's life in jeopardy which was the main reason he had to use treachery to keep The Master far away from him. The Master had shown interest in him since the day he had been born. He had felt it. He had seen the small blood red eyes inside his mind just a few hours after he had been born. At that particular time, he was innocent and as such the Master hadn't been able to learn anything except Jack's happiness at the birth of his son.

Later, when Brian was celebrating his fifth birthday The Master had come again to invade his mind. By now Brian was more aware of whom those small blood red eyes belonged to. His mother had spoken to him about The Master. She was supposed to present Brian to The Master to receive his blessing as a royal member of the Ventrue house. Brian had been presented to the Tremere house the same day he had been born and his father had placed the ankh symbol around his neck when he had been welcomed into the world. The Tremere house had recognized Brian as a pure blood royal member of all Tremere's principality houses. The Ventrue house had refused to welcome Brian on orders of The Master but when Brian had turned five years old The Master had asked Joan to bring Brian into his presence. Brian was taken to The Master's presence but Brian had already been probed by him. 

However, what The Master had failed to understand was that Brian was a Tremere and Brian didn't like the feeling of The Master probing his mind so he had cast his first spell and pushed the small blood red eyes from his mind. Brian hadn't been introduced into the magic arts yet but he was a Tremere so it was in his blood - he was a natural wizard and master of the archaic arts. The Master had found only innocence in the young Tremere's mind so he had agreed to see Brian. Brian had stood in front of The Master's inquisitive gaze and saw a scary old man. The Master was almost deformed in his physique. His body was all bent and his skin was so white and pale that it looked more like a transparent onion layer full of veins. His eyes were small and full of blood and he had no hair. His bony fingers had very long hardened nails that looked more like the claws of a vulture than the nails of any human being or vampire, for that matter.

Later on, his mother had explained to him that The Master hadn't always looked like that. He was centuries old and eventually would dissolve into oblivion, and that was part of the transformation process. The Master's life force and energy were getting ready to move into the next level. To humans that would be death but for vampires it would involve being reborn into a new state of fresh energy. The Master had finally welcomed Brian into the Ventrue Clan and Brian had been accepted as a pure blood royal member of all Ventrue's principality houses and as a direct descendant of his late sister. 

Jack had been happy again because now Brian was a true heir to both royal houses. Brian was always spoiled rotten by his father, and his father would take him everywhere with him. Brian would always be present in all of the American Legacy meetings and that's when Brian had begun to use treachery. The Master always tried to link with Brian's young mind in order to keep a close eye on Jack Kinney. Brian had learned early the importance of secrecy and once he had begun his training in the arts, it was very easy for him to keep The Master at bay during all of his father's dealings. 

Brian now closed his mind to all of his fucked up family problems; he had enough with his own. Once he cleared his mind, he turned to look at his father and said,

"Well Jack, if you are through with whatever games you are playing, I'm outta here. I have a fucking headache and I need to relax. I'm not running this fucking Legacy yet and by the looks of it I won't be running any Legacy at all in any near future, so I'm leaving."  
Brian got up from his comfortable spot without giving his father a chance to say otherwise. Jack Kinney was losing his senses in his favorite drink.

*****

Brian left the office and took a sniff of one of his many party flavors. He wanted to get high, and fast. He wanted to unwind and forget but above all he wanted to find some young stud and fuck him senseless. Talking to his father and falling into the trap of reminiscing on the long gone happy days of his childhood before his father had discovered his secret always put him in a foul mood. And the best way Brian knew to improve his mood was to find a sucker and fuck his brains out. Earlier he had spotted a couple of good prospects while sitting in the office, so now he prepared to find his potential preys and go on the prowl.

"Brian where have you been? I've been looking for you for almost an hour."  
"Not now Mikey, I'm busy."  
"Oh! I see, you had a talk with your old man. I can take care of that headache of yours."  
Michael approached Brian sensually. He dreamed so often about Brian fucking him senseless. And he knew that once Brian was in his foul mood, he would be looking for someone to release his tension. Michael was more than willing to be the one to help Brian.

Brian looked at Michael angrily. He was in no mood to entertain Michael's fantasies so he only pushed him to the side with more force than necessary and went to the bar to ask for a glass of Jim Beam before grabbing the fortunate human who would help him with his tension. He had already located his two subjects and he knew no one would stand between him and them.

"Hey Bri! What'll it be? Your usual?" The bartender asked as he was cleaning a glass.  
"Yeah! But make it a triple." Brian smirked as he took the glass filled with the delicious amber liquid and turned around to fix his gaze on his two preys. 

He was about to leave the bar when he saw Justin coming from the dance floor hand in hand with Matt, one of Brian's more regular tricks. Brian didn't really sleep with any of his tricks more than once but he was known to entertain the same trick if the sucker had proven to be a good lay. Or better yet a great bottom; Brian never bottomed for anyone. 

He had only done it once and he hadn't liked it but the unfortunate fucker didn't live to tell the tale. His beloved father, the Great Jack Kinney, had broken the fucker's neck and that had been the end of him. Since Brian hadn't liked the feeling of being a bottom, he never did it again. But he relished the fact that he was a great top; he loved topping everyone. Brian Kinney was known to give the best riming jobs, and as a great top Brian didn't give blow jobs but he loved getting his dick sucked. The best feeling was getting high while ramming a trick and not all of his tricks proved to be good bottoms. So once Brian found a great bottom he would keep him to use when the need for one was great - like today.  
He never went looking for them or calling them. If they happened to cross his path then he would take them. 

Tonight Matt was holding something better than Matt's proven behind. Matt was holding a smiling Justin and Brian thought for a second that he would have a great day if only Justin would give in. Brian decided it was time to go in for the kill, he had hunted Justin long enough and he wanted his prey now. Brian knew that Justin wouldn't be a problem, he only had to whisper a word in his ear and Justin would be at his will. But that wasn't Brian's style, he loved the hunt and he never took a prey unless the prey gave himself willingly to him.

Brian was a vampire and as such he could use the will of anyone at his command, no problem, but he didn't find that interesting. Hunting and using only his human charms was what truly give him a high and a great experience. So far Justin had resisted all of his Irish charms and Brian hadn't pressed the boy because he had always met Justin on Justin's terms. But now Justin was at his command since this was Brian's territory and Brian was ready to take what was rightfully his after weeks of hunting his prey.

"Hey Brian!"  
"Hey Matt!"  
"Mr. Kinney."  
"Beautiful. Aren't you a little young to be in here?" Brian asked with his well known tongue in cheek as he eyed Justin from head to toe. The blond was dressed in a tight black leather outfit which outlined perfectly every curve of Justin's body, especially that delicious looking roundly shaped butt of his. 

Matt tensed a little; he had bribed the bouncer at the door so Justin could come in and now he wasn't sure it was a good idea. Justin had been set on coming to Babylon to dance and well, Matt was well aware of the legend that Justin's kisses were becoming. So, he had said fuck it. He wanted that cherry-like mouth for himself and who knows; maybe he'd get lucky and get more.

"I'm sorry Brian. I didn't think. I..........." Matt was cut off in mid sentence by Brian.  
"Matt, don't sweat it. In any case, Michael was looking for you earlier so if I were you I'd move my ass and go find him." Brian said as he waved his hand while looking at Justin mischievously.

Justin knew what Brian was doing. Justin was well aware of who Brian Kinney really was. Mac, as he called his highlander mentor, had informed him that Brian Kinney was a vampire and not any vampire, but a royal member of the Tremere and Ventrue houses and future heir for a few seats of power in America and Europe. Mac hadn't yet outted Justin to his parents about being gay. He had said that it was up to Justin to tell his parents about him and his preferences. Duncan MacLeod had also pressed Justin to continue with his training and to forget about Brian as he related the whole story behind the gorgeous vampire as human and as a creature of the night.

Justin on the other hand had chosen to ignore Mac's advice and pursue Brian. He had been smitten with the tall dark hazel-eyed man since the first moment he had seen him at the antique shop. Then later Brian had given up on him and turned away from the shop, not without promising to return at a later date. He had remembered Brian from when he had first laid eyes on him. As a highlander Justin had the gift of memory. Everything that had happened to him, from the time he was conceived to the moment he was now standing in front of Brian here in Babylon, was recorded in his mind for all posterity. 

Highlanders didn't have the gift of linking mentally with others of their kind like vampires; they weren't skillful in the magical arts and couldn't do half the stuff vampires did. However they had the knowledge of their lives forever embedded in their minds - just one of the reasons they were referred to as the teachers of the worlds. Vampires didn't have that luxury, they had a great memory but the older they became the more they began to forget. As highlanders it didn't matter how old or young they were, they would forever carry the knowledge in their minds and the knowledge of whomever they had killed.

And thanks to that gift, he was able to remember the first time he had met Brian. He had been alive for almost seven hours when he had felt the presence of another staring at him with intensity. He had opened his blue eyes and saw the hazel eyes looking at him, and saw the rage and the hurt and the mystery of the vampire's life. Then Brian Kinney kissed his mind with a soft and loving kiss and Justin's mind had forever guarded that secret. Later, Justin had encountered Brian again while he was celebrating his fifth birthday. The hazel-eyed boy hadn't recognized him but Justin had recognized the vampire, and the little blond wanted to return the kiss - the soft and tender kiss he had been awakened with for the first time in his life. So, he had kissed Brian Kinney for the first time and from that day forward he knew in his heart that he and Brian were linked together for all eternity.

But time had passed and he hadn't seen Brian again until that day at the antique shop. Brian had come into the shop but Justin's mind wasn't as sharp as the mind of his five year old self. Many things clouded his mind now, but when the vampire had given him one last look through the window, the image of a staring hazel-eyed boy through the hospital window came back to Justin. From that moment on, Justin decided he would have Brian Kinney all to himself. It was his destiny and Brian's to be together for all eternity. Mac had been very informative about Brian but the older highlander was too late to save his young apprentice from the clutches of the vampire. Brian had claimed his soul the moment Brian had kissed him. 

Brian had proven to be very hard to convince to go out on dates with him. So, Justin had decided on a new strategy. Justin had been surprised that Brian hadn't used his mind control or any of his wizardry tricks - not that they would work on him since he wasn't of weak mind like humans. Those manipulative tricks only worked on the weak of mind. Justin had decided to keep his human identity so he could play along. But Brian hadn't tried them on Justin and Justin was getting frustrated. He knew if he gave in too easily he would be one more of Brian's tricks and Justin wasn't ready to be anyone's trick, especially his soulmate's. So he had convinced Matt to bring him to Babylon. He knew once he came into Brian's hang out, Brian would lose any shyness he had. Justin thought that only two things could keep Brian from forcing himself on Justin. One, Brian didn't want to have any troubles with Mac, or two, Brian was truly put off because he was a minor.

Justin decided that whichever was the case, if he were to meet Brian away from Mac's inquisitive gaze, Brian might come along easily; or if it was his age then dressing the way Justin had decided to dress would put any of Brian's reservations to rest.

"I'm going to find Michael. He was looking for me earlier." In a trance, Matt recited back to Brian who was just salivating after the blond in front of him. Now Justin and Brian were left alone, well not really there were the hundreds of gay men bumping against them while coming to get drinks or moving across the room.  
"What was that?" Justin asked pretending not to know what Brian had just done to get rid of Matt.

"What was what beautiful?"  
"That thing with Matt, were you doing some voodoo or something?"  
"I wasn't aware I was doing anything other than looking at the way you are dressed. If you aren't careful, you could end up in a dumpster left to die after some queers have their way with you - and I don't mean in a nice way." Brian said as he turned to ask for another drink.

"But I'm not alone. I came here with Matt - on a date."  
Justin replied as he took Brian's glass from him and drank from it. Brian gave Justin another appreciative look. Boy, the blond was beautiful and he could see himself fucking that perfectly round shaped ass.

"Matt, Matt who? I don't see any Matt here with us. Only you and me, beautiful."  
Justin smiled again as he returned the empty glass to Brian who only smirked and silently ask for another refill.

"Well, Matt was here just a few minutes ago enjoying his date with me until you were rude enough to send him away." Justin responded as he turned to face the dance floor. He was dying to dance and lose himself in Brian's arms but he wouldn't relent just now. He had a plan formulated in his head so he made sure he stressed the word date every time it came up in the conversation.

Brian just rolled his eyes as he asked for another drink and gave it to Justin while he too looked at the dance floor and remarked,

"He couldn't have been enjoying himself very much if all I did was mention that an old friend of his was looking for him earlier and he promptly left you all alone."  
"I'm not alone. I'm with you now."  
Justin replied as he took a sip of the drink while letting a bit of the liquid escape his lips to flavor his mouth while moving his lips sensually for Brian.

Brian had to shift position as he felt the hard-on pressed against his pants. God the boy was so fucking sensual and fuckable that it was getting harder for Brian to ignore his instincts. He wanted to take the blond by force, drag him into the backroom and get his sexual urges over with. But no, Brian didn't want his first time with the boy to be just satisfaction of some animalistic instincts. He wanted to savor the blond inch by inch and have him all to himself - all of Justin's own free will. He would not force himself on the blond as he was being tempted to do every time the blond opened his mouth.

Then Brian received a figurative bucket of cold water on his burning body when he heard Michael's whining voice talking to him angrily.

"Brian! What's this that you sent Matt looking for me because I wanted him? I never asked for him or said I wanted to see him." Michael was in full view of both Justin and Brian as Matt followed Michael closely, he was still in the trance Brian had put him in.

"And who the fuck is this kid? Since when does Jack allow minors inside the club?"  
Michael asked as he eyed Justin with murderous eyes. He didn't like the blond's presence at all - not a bit. He was pretty good at sensing Brian's tricks and this kid felt different.

Michael couldn't put his finger on it but the kid wasn't one of your regular humans. He was different; he could sense something about him, some hidden secret. His head began to hurt and the floor started to spin at which Michael began to scream. No one paid much attention to Michael's erratic behavior and screams. It wasn't the first time the regular patrons of Babylon had seen Michael behaving like that. It was common knowledge that Michael wasn't all there.

Brian tried to calm down his best friend.

"Mikey! Mikey calm down. Just breathe. Breathe Michael."  
"He is not human Brian! He is immortal! He is not human!"  
Michael was shouting as he rocked himself. Brian cupped Michael's face in his hands and began to chant something before adding,

"It's okay Michael, you are tired and you were looking for Matt earlier cause you wanted to go home and get a good night's sleep with Matt in your arms -- remember Mikey?"  
"Yes, I remember Brian. I'm tired and I just want to have a good night's sleep with Matt in my arms." Michael recited back as he too was put in a trance by Brian. Then Matt and Michael left the club arm in arm.

Justin sighed in relief. For a minute there he thought Brian would uncover his identity. He had heard about Malkavian madness but he had never encountered one during a full blown attack. Most of the times Malkavians looked normal on the surface but then one of their mad attacks would surface and you could distinguish them from the rest of the vampires. He had met Debbie when Mac had taken him and Daphne for breakfast at the diner, but besides her odd behavior and colorful attire she seemed like a nice normal lady. Mac had told them not to be fooled by Malkavian oddities - within those madness attacks many truths could be revealed. But very few would ever pay attention to them, and Justin was grateful that Brian had dismissed his friend's revelation. He would have to be very careful when dealing with Michael.

Debbie too had sensed something about he and Daphne and Mac had assured Debbie that Justin and Daph were just a pair of human kids. But he had never taken them to the diner again and they were forbidden to go by themselves. Justin and Daph had stayed far away from Debbie and any Malkavians successfully. They were aware of the danger they were in if anyone decided to pay attention to their mad revelations.

Once Brian got rid of Michael and Matt he turned his attention to Justin once again.

"Well, now you can blame me for being left without a date."  
"He wasn't much of a date. He bored me since the only think he would talk about was his collection of comic books."  
"Yeah! That is the only annoying thing about Matt. That's why I think he and Michael are so perfect for each other."  
"How so?" Justin asked a little confused.

"Well beautiful, Michael owns the Rage comic book store since he too is a lover of comic books."  
"Oh! I see. I guess you're right. Well aren't you going to ask me to dance Brian?"  
Justin asked; he was getting tired of the waiting for Brian to make a move.

"Want to dance?" Brian asked sarcastically, the kid seemed impatient now.  
"I thought you'd never ask." Justin grinned as he pulled Brian by his shirt to the dance floor. Brian was laughing out loud - the kid was impatient.

Brian and Justin became lost in the sensuous rhythm of the music playing at the dance club. Their bodies began to move along each other's in such perfect synchronization that if you were to look at them, instead of seeing two distinct bodies moving with the music, you would see one body, one movement, one unit lost in the vastness of space. Brian claimed Justin's delicious mouth as his own and Justin was more than willing to give himself to Brian. The hours passed but for Brian and Justin it was more like just a few seconds. Finally, Brian and Justin were brought out of their kiss filled dances when someone tapped on Brian's shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Brian said as he embraced Justin protectively while turning around to see who had dared to bring him out of his daze.

Jack met his son's defiant stare. Brian arched his eyebrows as he realized the club was empty now and the crew had just finished cleaning the floor. It was time for the vamps to go home or begin their day, whatever the case. Jack was letting his son know it was time for him to go.

"A little too young for you Brian, isn't he?"  
"Not any younger than your own delights." Brian answered back. Jack had been known to entertain young vampires and some child-like human girls.  
"Don't forget all that we talked about. And if you have any further contact with you know who? Don't forget to let me know. I don't want anything to go wrong - not before Claire gets married in any case."

Brian eyed his father warily as he responded,

"No, I won't and don't worry about him. I can hold my own, worry about yourself; you aren't getting any younger Jack." Brian led Justin to the exit holding him in his arms. Justin was still in a daze. He had heard the weird conversation between Brian and his father. Justin could sense the close connection between Jack and Brian so he assumed it was Jack Kinney, the owner of the club.

Brian took Justin to his jeep and helped Justin get in by opening the door and securing him in his seat, while helping himself to some delicious kisses.  
"Where to, beautiful?"  
"To the gates of hell and the stairwell to heaven." Justin sighed. Brian only looked at him strangely at which Justin laughed and gave him his address.

Brian parked in front of Justin's home and got out of the jeep to open the door for Justin and help him out, their mouths locked in their fiery kisses. They walked to Justin's front porch still linked by their mouths.  
"Thanks for the wonderful date." Justin sighed once Brian had freed his mouth.

"I don't do dates." Brian answered back.  
"Sure Brian! Whatever you say, but the only reason you got to kiss me was because this is our first date and I thought you have earned the kisses which I have enjoyed too, very much." Justin added his sunshine smile showing his pearly whites.

"I'm sorry beautiful but you are mistaken. This is not our first or any date at all. I don't do dates."  
"Answer me this Brian - didn't you send Matt home with Michael and stay with me instead?" Brian looked at Justin strangely, sure he did but what did that have to do with this being their first date?

"Yes."  
"Did you pay for the drinks I totally enjoyed?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you take me to your jeep and open the door for me and help me out of the car?"  
"Yes."  
"And now aren't you kissing me at my front door?"  
"Yes…"  
"Then is definitely a date."  
"How?"

"Well, if I must spell it out for you. You picked me up the moment you dismissed Matt, so that's as if you came to my doorstep and took me out. You picked up the tab for my drinks so that's as if you paid for dinner or lunch or whatever, and the final give away is kissing at my door step." Brain laughed; the kid was smart - very clever too.

Brian kissed Justin one final time as he drawled, "Well kid, one for the road."  
Justin only sighed and followed Brian, but before he turned on the ignition Justin hinted,   
"You still owe me a candlelit dinner."  
"Well, beautiful if you want candlelit dinners you'd better find yourself a candle maker, not me." Brian put on his shades, the sun was rising and the brightness of the sunrays were blinding for Brian's tired eyes.

Justin only muttered to himself as he blew Brian a kiss,   
"That's what you think Brian Kinney."


	5. The Chronicles Of A Watcher

Friday, October 30, 1987  
Fang's Advertising

 

"Justin what a surprise? What are you doing here? Mr. MacLeod told me the shipment wasn't getting here until Monday. Did it come earlier?"  
Cynthia asked, surprised to see the young clerk coming out of the elevator smiling. The weird thing was that it was during school hours. She knew Justin was a high school senior at St. James Academy, the most prestigious school in all of Pittsburgh.

Justin only smiled his sunshine smile at Cynthia as he replied,  
"Oh, no Cynthia. The shipment will be here on Monday like Mac said, but I came to see Brian - is he in?"  
"Brian!" Cynthia was surprised. Since when did Brian have personal dealings with Justin or the antique shop for that matter?

"Yes, but I don't think you have an appointment with Mr. Kinney Justin. Besides, he is in a foul mood right now and he doesn't like to have unexpected visitors."  
Cynthia responded, trying to be polite to the kid. She liked Justin and she would hate for Brian to use his charms on him, and she didn't mean his "I'm a stud" charms. She meant the "I will fuck you over if you don't move out of my way" charms.

"Really! Hmm! Well, just tell him that Justin Taylor is here to see him anyway. Don't worry about his mood Cynthia, I can handle it." Justin replied as he kept smiling mischievously at Cynthia.

Cynthia only sighed as she used the intercom,  
"Brian, you have a visitor."  
"Who the fuck is it? I don't see anyone in the appointment book and I'm busy trying to fix another fuck up!" Brian retorted with anger in his voice. Cynthia only shrugged and looked at Justin pleading.

Justin kept smiling and urged Cynthia to tell him who it was. She sighed and braced herself for another ram from Brian Kinney.  
"Justin Taylor is here to see you Brian."  
"Justin who?" Brian asked as he let go of the intercom button and opened the office door.  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school like a good little boy?" Brian asked brusquely, he was angry but his anger had lessened when he had heard Justin's name and saw his blond beauty in the school uniform. He looked so innocent, so fuckable.

Justin just walked into the office using all of his sensual studied moves to make sure Brian appreciated every inch of him as he brushed his hand over Brian's cock. Brian only twitched as he felt his cock already hardening with the simple presence of the blond. The moment Justin brushed his cock a bolt of electricity engulfed his entire being. Brian lost any residual trace of his anger as spoke more softly to Cynthia.

"I'm not in for anyone. And if I have any appointments reschedule them for Monday."  
"What about Michael?"  
Cynthia asked as an after thought. Brian was obviously gone now for any rational thinking.

She had seen that lustful gaze before and she hadn't missed the interaction between Justin and Brian. The rule never applied to Michael but today she felt the need to ask about it since Michael would be making his daily phone call in a few minutes. Michael was like clockwork, he would always call three or four times a day and always at the same time. It annoyed the heck out of Cynthia but he was the boss's best friend. There was a time when Cynthia had thought Michael was Brian's significant other, but later on as she worked for Brian she had learned that relationship was only in Michael's mind. Cynthia had been already working for Brian for about ten years and she pretty much had figured out most of Brian's secrets. Well only when it came to his human side such as moods, peeves, relationships, theories and such.

Brian turned to look at Cynthia, annoyed at the mere mention of his best friend.  
"Especially for Michael. I'm not here - did you hear me Cynthia?"  
"Okay! Brian you are the boss."  
"The hell I am." Brian closed the door briskly and Cynthia heard the lock set in place.  
"Wow! Justin must be pretty special if he holds priority even over Michael."  
Cynthia muttered to herself.

*****

"So! Are you going to answer me? What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"I missed you too Brian." Justin smiled as he placed his school backpack on the strategically placed black Italian leather sofa. Then he turned to snake his arms around Brian's neck as he kept talking,

"I got out of school early today. We only had a half day and I thought it would be a nice thing to have some lunch together since you are due for some, right?"  
Justin asked as he smiled wide at Brian's arched brow.  
"I can think of a better use of this time than eating food."  
Brian smirked as he began to take off Justin's uniform. 

Brian and Justin had been seeing a lot of each other for the past two weeks. The Saturday after he had left Justin at his house Brian had called Justin saying that he was having dinner at the Skylight restaurant - one of the most prominent restaurants located in the country club area of Pittsburgh. Brian had said he was meeting a client but Justin was welcome to join him afterwards for some dinner and maybe later he could accompany him to Babylon if he wanted. And from that day forward Justin had spent most of his time with Brian after school and after his shift at the antique shop was over, or Brian would pick him up after his daily martial arts classes at Mac's dojo. 

Justin never really told Brian why he had to train in the martial arts everyday. As a matter of fact he was forced to train everyday on his swordsmanship skills since such training was essential for his survivor as a highlander. He had already found himself in quite a few precarious situations since he had turned ten years old, and now thanks to Mac's skillful training he had been able to save his own neck.

The first time Justin had found himself in a dangerous situation was with his mother at the supermarket. When they went to put the groceries in the car, a group of highlanders were attacking one another in the dark alley adjacent to the supermarket parking lot. Their car was parked a few feet from where the fighting was taking place and Jennifer had seen that one of the highlanders being attacked was a dear friend. So she did the right thing and went to his aid. Jennifer and Craig were skillful swordsmen and thanks to the fact that they hadn't experienced their first death yet they could go about their business as usual like two normal humans. But Jennifer and Craig were just people and they would never let a friend go to his/her death without helping or dying while trying, but so far that hadn't happened. 

Justin had gone with his mother and after the first highlander was killed Justin picked up the sword and joined the fight. He wasn't a skillful swordsman like his parents but he had the instinct and the knowledge of both of them. It was no problem for him to stand his ground and after a few minutes the only ones standing were Jennifer, Justin and the friend in need, who had thanked Jennifer and then told her about Mac's arrival. From that day on Justin had entered into the tutelage of Duncan MacLeod. Justin's parents were too busy trying to unite the highlanders and playing politics to give proper training to Justin.

"That too Brian." Now Justin was frantically helping Brian take off his uniform and Brian's business suit. He had already been introduced to the delights of gay life by Brian the third time they had been out.

For all of Brian's "I don't do dates" protest, Brian was a great companion when it came to dating. The first time Justin had arrived at the Skylight restaurant he was in awe of the place. The restaurant was very tastefully decorated and had the most romantic atmosphere about it. Aromatic candles were placed on every table with bouquets of the most exotic flowers. Violin players roamed about the place playing their romantic tunes to the patrons who requested them. 

Justin had come dressed in his best Sunday clothes - he was sporting a pair of black slacks and a silky dark blue long-sleeved shirt playfully buttoned in such a way that would reveal a little of his pale white silky skin. The whole ensemble intensified Justin's blue eyes and the candlelight reflected in his eyes, making them sparkle. Justin had located Brian sitting at the bar alone drinking and smoking while leafing through some sort of magazine.

Justin had gone to join him at the bar. "Hey Mr. Kinney!"  
"I think we are way passed the mister, beautiful." Brian had remarked as he had kissed Justin properly. They weren't in the gay district - this was country club territory but Brian didn't give a fuck.

Justin on the other hand had only smiled as he relished the kiss. They were shown to their table and Brian had helped him to his seat which made Justin congratulate himself about Brian's change of heart.  
"Nice place, candles and everything."  
"Yeah! I heard it was the best besides my client was the one who requested the fucking restaurant. I don't see how anyone can conduct any business in here."

Justin had smiled - he wasn't ready to let Brian off the hook - and replied,  
"You can't, this place is more of a couples thing, it's not really appropriately designed for business you know."

Brian had smirked as he said,  
"Well, who cares? My business is done, the account is in the bag - and I just let a very happy Mrs. Brown go."

"Oh! You mean the wife of the late Mr. Leo Brown, the owner of the athletic shoes?"  
Justin had asked a little disappointed. He had seen the mentioned lady leaving the restaurant smiling. Everyone knew at the country club who Leo Brown was and who she was.

"Yep! The one and the same. I have been after the account for quite some time and Leo always put me off, but when Mrs. Brown called me to meet her here I didn't give it a second thought. I just wanted the account."

Brian had replied as he eyed the disappointed teen in front of him. The only reason Brian had accepted the lady's invitation was because of Justin but he wasn't ready to let that particular piece of information slip from his lips. Under other circumstances Brian would have thanked the client and asked to meet at another place. Brian knew what type of place the Skylight restaurant was - it was a breeder hang out for romantic rendezvous' and such. The fucking restaurant was strategically located near a five star hotel too.

But Brian had seized the opportunity to provide his blond beauty with his fucking romantic dinner without seeming to give in to the dating thing. It seemed important to Justin and after the fucking heavenly kisses he had tasted, he had admitted Justin was worth the effort. Once Brian had arrived at the restaurant he had been clear with Mrs. Brown and told her he had agreed to meet her there because he knew about her recent loss and he didn't want to add to her grief - and he also respectfully let the woman he was gay, very gay. 

When Mrs. Brown had heard Brian out she had been embarrassed but also pleased at Brian's charming looks and politeness in letting her down easy. She had told him that Leo always liked his style but he had been previously committed to another agency under an ironclad contract. Now that he was gone she was at liberty to move her account anywhere since the contract was under Leo's name not hers. So, everyone was happy - Brian got the account, and the lady saved face. She had tried to entice the young executive; she had been interested in him since the day she had laid eyes on him, but now she was just grateful he had been so nice about the whole thing.

Brian and Justin had had a great time talking and enjoying their dinner while from time to time the violin players would stop at the table and Brian wouldn't do shit to send them away, only smiled and would find a reason to touch Justin's angelical face. Brian was the one in a trance watching Justin's perfect features in the candlelight. Brian loved Justin's small turned up nose, his delicious cherry-like mouth and the sparkling blue eyes. He loved gazing into those ocean deep blue pools, they gave Brian a sense of peace and hope and fresh renewed energy.

Justin on the other hand had been in his own trance. He cherished every second he was spending with Brian and he decided not to press Brian any more over the dating issue. He got what he wanted - his candlelight dinner - and Brian had been so sweet that he would take his losses and cherish the few things accomplished. After the dinner, Brian and Justin had ended up at Babylon and then again Brian had taken him back to Justin's home. 

But Sunday had been a much more enlightening date for Justin. Brian had asked Justin what was he doing that day and Justin had said not much - most probably hang out with Daphne after his martial arts class at Mac's dojo. Brian had asked him what time his class ended. Once Justin had informed Brian of his schedule, Brian had said if he was interested in tasting the most delicious homemade omelets he could stop by his loft. Brian gave Justin his address and went on his way.

Justin had been in a hurry to finish his training and had reached Brian's apartment as quickly as possible. When he was about to climb the stairs Justin saw a trance-induced Michael leaving the building. Justin went up one and two stairs at a time and saw the door to Brian's apartment open. Justin had stepped in and saw a naked Brian walking about his loft while setting up the table.

"Hey! Was that your friend Michael - the one I saw just leaving?"  
"Yeah! He just came to prepare breakfast for me as is his custom on Sunday mornings."  
Brian had replied as he finished placing the last plate and turned to face an upset Justin.  
"What?" Brian had asked as he saw Justin about to leave the loft.

Justin had turned to face Brian before leaving the loft and clarified,  
"Nothing, I just thought when you asked me for brunch it was going to be just the two of us, not a threesome."

"But it is just the two of us Justin."  
Brian had answered as he moved quickly to grab Justin before he took flight.

"But what about Michael?"  
"What about him? He has gone home to cook breakfast for another unfortunate soul."  
"But he just cooked you breakfast."  
"Yes, he did. He always does. It gives him some sort of pleasure and I don't mind since I don't cook for shit."  
"But you said..."  
"What? I said the most delicious homemade omelets. I didn't say I was cooking. Hell I don't even know what's what in the kitchen."  
"Oh!"  
"Shall we beautiful? I don't like my eggs cold."  
Brian had added as he closed and locked the door while directing Justin to the breakfast table.

"Aren't you going to get dressed Brian?"  
"Why? Does it bother you that I'm naked? I thought I offered a very pleasant view."  
"Well, you do but ......"  
"But what beautiful?"  
"Well, now I feel overdressed for our brunch."  
"That's no problem. We can fix that in an instant."  
Brian had been lost kissing Justin while helping him get naked but before he enjoyed the treat in front of him he had urged Justin to finish his breakfast. And Justin hadn't left Brian's loft way until late that night when Brian took him back home since the next morning was a school day.

And from that day forward, Justin and Brian had seen each other every day.

Now Brian and Justin were lost in their lust filled sex. Cynthia could hear the noise coming from the office and she was getting excited herself when the phone rang. Like clockwork, Michael was making his daily call.

"Good afternoon! Fang's Advertising. Oh hello Mr. Novotny. I'm sorry Mr. Novotny, I'm afraid Mr. Kinney is gone for the day. I don't know. He just said he was leaving for the day but most probably he turned off his cell. He was in a nasty mood when he left the office. Maybe Mr. Novotny."

Cynthia hung up annoyed; she had missed the best part of whatever was going on in the office. Well, she could imagine what was going on at the office. Hell she was doing so and having fun doing it when she was rudely interrupted by the annoying Mr. Novotny. She couldn't understand why the hell Brian tolerated him. But she could see why Brian had softened his attitude once he had learned the unexpected visitor was Justin Taylor. If she weren't so much in love with Duncan MacLeod, she was certain she would fantasize about the blond kid.

By now Cynthia heard the lock from Brian's office being turned and saw a very smiling Justin come out of the office in a very tight embrace with Brian. Brian was kissing Justin's neck as they both left without giving Cynthia a second thought.

*****

After Brian and Justin had picked up something to eat from the drive thru, they went to the loft and enjoyed each other's company. Justin and Brian were basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking when Justin's cell was heard. Justin moved to pick up the phone while he laid himself over Brian and rested his head on his chest.

"Hey! Daph what's up?"  
"Where are you Justin? Your mom is looking for you; there are some problems I think. She is sending Molly away and I've been sent away to a safe place."  
"I'm at Brian's. What happened?"  
Brian had his eyes closed; he was just resting his mind as he enjoyed the proximity of his blond beauty, and thanks to his keen ears he was able to pick up the conversation on both sides of the line.

"I can't talk but Mac and everyone else is getting together. So, should I tell your mom you are safe with your boyfriend or what?" Brian tensed as he heard the boyfriend term.  
"No, Daph don't tell Mac or anyone else that I'm with Brian."  
"Why? You are safe there aren't you?"  
Daph asked annoyed. She hated keeping secrets especially in dangerous times like these.

"You know why Daph! I'm safe here but just don't tell anyone where I am okay? Talk to you later."  
"Okay! I forgot all about it. No problem. I'll tell them you are leaving with me. Same place in case they ask you okay."  
"Okay! Thanks Daph."   
Brian opened his eyes and looked at the smiling blond on top of him.

"Why shouldn't Daph tell anyone you are with me? And what's with the boyfriend thing? I don't do boyfriends Justin. And why would you be in any kind of danger?"  
Justin gave Brian his sunshine smile, the one he always used to keep people distracted from the real subject.

"My parents don't know I'm gay yet, and Mac doesn't like you very much. He thinks you are a dangerous man." Brian was satisfied with that - it was understandable. Hell he remembered that he didn't want his parents to find out either but they had. And about Duncan - well he knew the highlander was aware of him being a vampire so that was reasonable too, but Brian was getting distracted over the other questions as he began to lose any rational thought. Justin was giving him a very delicious satisfying blow job.

Justin had proven to be a great kisser and gave the best mind-blowing blow jobs. The time Justin had come to brunch Brian had already made up his mind. He wanted to possess Justin, the fucking kisses weren't enough. The kid was a like a drug - once you tasted a little bit you wanted more, it was never enough. So, he had let Michael come and prepare breakfast for him as always. Michael was a great cook but once he was through he had cast a spell on Michael and sent him back to his place. Brian wanted to be alone with Justin. By the time he had shoved Michael out the door he had been busy getting naked and setting the table. He had left the door open since he didn't want to lose any time.

Once he had gotten over Justin's apparent anger over Michael being there he had found it difficult to concentrate, but he wanted the kid to have something in his stomach before he submitted him to Brian's Kinney special touch when it came to sex and mind-blowing satisfaction. Justin had proven to be a great quick study. Justin had matched Brian on every position. Brian had been careful at the beginning when he penetrated Justin for the first time. He had experienced being topped as a virgin for the first time and he hadn't liked the feeling. And Brian had wanted Justin to relish the experience and love it. But by the end of the day, Brian and Justin had moved from careful thoughtful lovemaking to almost animalistic sexual desires. Justin was as insatiable about sex as Brian.

Brian had found a great sex partner in Justin and he hadn't had the need to share his bed with anyone else for that matter. Brian was well aware that by now that Justin was passionately in love with him, and he couldn't deny feelings he felt for the kid, but he wasn't ready to be anyone's boyfriend. 

"Justin!"  
"What?" Justin asked as he kept working his magic on Brian's cock.

"Just remember one thing kid, I don't do boyfriends."  
"Whatever Brian?"  
Justin wouldn't argue with Brian now. He had learned that it was better to let Brian delude himself with whatever he thought about relationships. He knew he belonged to Brian and Brian belonged to him.

He had also learned about Michael's delusions and he had stopped being jealous of Michael or any of Brian's tricks. He was fully aware by now that Brian wasn't sharing his bed with anyone else but him. And Justin was certain he would make sure it stayed that way for all eternity.

*****

Later that same evening

Brian and Justin were coming out of a lust filled shower. Brian couldn't believe it - there were times when he could swear Justin was wearing him out. And he was happy and content; Brian thought for the first time that life was just perfect. He could spend all eternity with moments like this and never be bored again.

"Justin, are you coming to Babylon with me?"  
"Yes, and the best part I'm spending the weekend with you."  
Brian looked at Justin confused; when did he agree to allow Justin to spend the night with him? Brian had a very specific rule - he never allowed anyone to spend the night at his place. He hated feeling restrained and having someone spending the night was like giving the fucking bastard the green light to think of them as being in a relationship, which was something that Brian would never do.

"When did I agree for you to spend the night with me? I already told you Justin I don't ......"  
"I know. I know, you don't do boyfriends." Justin cut Brian off impatiently.

"That's right, and while we are at it what's with the thing of you being in danger?"  
"Nothing! Daph was just exaggerating. We sometimes like to play spy games that's all."  
Justin hated lying but he wasn't ready to let Brian in on his secret. He knew in his heart Brian wouldn't harm him but he wasn't sure how Brian would react to the news - especially since he was being so stubborn about them not being a couple.

"And don't worry. I just thought it would be a nice thing to spend the weekend with you since my parents will be away from home. But don't worry; I'll spend the night at Daph's place." Justin added annoyed now. He was getting dressed to accompany Brian to Babylon. He would spend the night at Brian's but he would find another way later. Right now there was no point in putting Brian in a foul mood after having spent such a perfect day together.

"I didn't say you couldn't spend the night with me. I just want to make sure you understand. I don't ....."  
"Yeah! I got it Brian. You don't do boyfriends. Don't worry I'm not a retard or anything that you have to tell me things twice." Justin replied angrily but satisfied that at least Brian had agreed for him to spend the night. He would win this battle too.

*****

Babylon's dance floor

Brian and Justin had been dancing for the most part and were lost in each other's arms as had become the custom among all of the patrons of Babylon. Brian and Justin were quickly gaining popularity as the gay couple of the month. Brian had only smirked at the comments but he hadn't denied or confirmed them. Whatever, as long as everyone kept away from his blond beauty. Justin was well known by all of the employees by now and no one gave him any grief including Jack. For whatever reason the older vampire always behaved nicely towards him. 

Jack still despised gay people but Justin was okay by him. At least Brian hadn't been getting high lately and he had been more willing to pay attention to his vampire duties. And Jack was happy with those changes. He was well aware that his son hadn't been seen with anyone else but the blond kid and that didn't worry Jack. 

Even if for some forsaken reason Brian decided to embrace the human kid it wouldn't be a problem. Jack had embraced a few humans himself - they were of no consequence since he already had true heirs of pure blood. Brian knew better but even if he decided to make the embrace Brian was secure in his seat of power; besides Brian wouldn't produce any heirs. So Jack didn't view the kid as a threat to his plans but as a nice blessing since he liked the changes going on with his sonny boy.

"Brian, I need to talk to you."  
Brian was brought out of his daze and he looked at his father warily.

"What now Jack?"  
"Good evening Mr. Kinney!"  
"Hey kid! Why you don't go with Eddie while I have a nice talk with my son."  
Justin looked at Brian and kissed him with a kiss full of passion and promise. He knew Jack always had 'nice talks' with Brian and most of the time he had to deal with Brian's foul moods when he came out of his father's office. Justin had no idea what they talked about every night but he was sure it had to do with his vampire duties. He knew Brian was a very powerful vampire. It was the same with his parents, they always had highlander business to deal with so why would it be any different for Brian.

"Later, Brian."  
"Don't go far Justin, I'll be right back."  
"Don't worry Brian. I won't cheat on you - at least not under your own nose."  
"Funny!" Justin only stuck his tongue out at Brian playfully as he moved to the bar and asked for a drink. He was served all the drinks he wanted since he was with Brian.

"What's up Jack?"  
"Let's go to the office now." Jack urged in a very solemn voice and Brian didn't question his father. Since the engagement between Claire and Brendan had been announced there had been a lot of unrest among the vampires - especially Brujah vampires. Just because the royal houses agreed upon something didn't mean the rest were happy with the decisions.

Jack closed the door to the office and Brian saw his father cast a protective spell.

"What's wrong Jack?"  
"The Master has been very quiet lately and you know about the restless discontent growing among the Brujahs because of Claire and Brendan's engagement."  
"Yes, I have felt The Master's withdrawal too."  
"It's not like him. I'm sure he is planning something."  
Brian now sat in his favorite spot, the one from which he could keep a close watch on Justin. Not that he was worried that someone would sweep his blond beauty away from him, but because he loved watching at Justin while listening to the vampire affairs. 

Brian felt renewed - his life force felt fresh and full of energy while looking at Justin - as he listened to all the things that were important to the vampires or his father's political schemes. Claire's wedding was to take place tomorrow and Brian had felt the weird and sudden withdrawal of The Master. It had been one of the reasons he was in a foul mood this morning. But he had forgotten all about it when he had seen Justin. However now that his father had cast the protective spell he began to scan for The Master. Brian closed his eyes as he and his father joined together to try and find out what The Master was up to.

Jack and Brian finally connected with the Master. Apparently the old vampire had been placed under a protective spell by a Tzimisce - but the clan wasn't as skillful as the Tremere were at the arts. Jack and Brian joined together had no problem breaking through it. Father and son were long gone into the trance and neither one noticed the club was all of a sudden surrounded by Brujahs. Without warning the clan members opened fire at the unsuspecting patrons of the club. Brian and Jack were abruptly brought back to reality when they had seen The Master's plans. Then Brian heard the sounds of machine guns firing down below; he was afraid for Justin's life. As he turned to focus his attention on the young blond he saw the massacre executed down below as the last of the Brujah clan left the building.

Brian rushed to the dance floor past the masses of bodies lying in pools of blood until he finally located the dead blond lying on top of the bar. Brian now screamed with a terrifying wail. He used all of his vampire strength to send his clan on full alert to capture the Brujahs responsible for the massacre. 

Jack felt the pain and the fury in his son's link with all of the Tremere in Pittsburgh. Brian cast a spell around all of the Brujahs tainted with the blood of the many humans and vampires alike lying dead on the floor. The vampires had all been beheaded without exception. The Brujahs had made sure no vampire loyal to the Tremere or found on the premises would survive. 

But they made a fatal mistake. Jack and Brian were left alive. When Jack had placed the protective spell in order for him and Brian to search for The Master undisturbed and find out what was the old vampire up to, he had made the Brujah blind to their whereabouts - the only reason Jack and Brian were still alive right now.

Brian was rocking the lifeless body of Justin in his arms. He was crying and his father was watching the scene from the office. He was watching his son as he was finding out through the mental link what was happening outside Babylon. All of the Brujahs without exception had been captured by the Tremeres. Brian's spell had helped them to get everyone alive without any more bloodshed, and they were now bringing them to headquarters. All of the vamps in Pittsburgh were on full alert. Most of the royal houses were getting ready to ask for revenge on those vampires of pure blood beheaded since every vampire has a special link with every member of their clan. The link can only be severed by the death of the vampire or by specially cast spells, but very few vampires used them since there weren't any secrets to be kept from each other among the clan members - from other clans maybe, but not within the clan. 

By now Babylon was surrounded by every vampire in the greater Pittsburgh area and all of the royal members without exception were inside the club. Brian hadn't let go of his boy as he kept crying for his loss. 

"Jack! Brian needs to be present at the meeting."  
Melanie mentioned to her Tremere boss as she eyed Brian's display of emotion towards a human kid with surprise.  
"Brian is linked to me so he will be present - let him mourn his loss."  
Jack turned a cold face to Melanie as he moved away from the window and took his seat among the board members.

The meeting began to take place as Melanie was advised of the events and she made mental notes as to how to proceed in this case. The captured Brujahs were taken to the place where any vampires found guilty of misconduct against any of the Legacies or the royal families were always taken. They were placed under heavy guard as the Tremere cast protective spells to prevent anyone from killing them or linking to them. 

The moment Brian had cast the spell to make sure all of the Brujahs responsible for the massacre were captured, he had severed the link The Master had on them, and he had given specific instructions to protect them. Brian was sure The Master would want to cover his tracks. He would never dare to bring forward his discontent against Jack's political moves. Not now that The Master knew he was heirless and in the end Jack would have the winning hand especially since Brian was the ace in Jack's hand.

That was the main reason The Master had withdrawn the link with all of the vampires - especially the Tremere. He could not allow anyone to connect the massacre to him. Brian and Jack had learned about it because they had breached the spell but they wouldn't be able to use the information since it was forbidden to probe The Master's mind. So, most probably the Brujahs would be left to hang dry. The Master would be disappointed to learn Brian and Jack were still alive but he would never voice it out loud.

The Master was brought into the American Legacy discussion as all of the remaining legacies were brought up to speed. Jack voiced his discontent with the turn of events and his - and all of his board members - claims for revenge against the Brujahs responsible for the massacre. Brendan, as the new member of the board, had disassociated himself and the entire clan from those renegade Brujahs but asked to deal with their misconduct as was their right. All of the Brujahs throughout the world stood behind Brendan.

It was decided that the Brujahs would be dealt with by the clan and they were going to be put to death since a few Brujahs of pure royal blood were found among the casualties. Some European principalities were visiting since Claire and Brendan's wedding was to take place the next day.

Jack went on further to make sure everyone still agreed on the wedding between Claire and Brendan. It was just out of courtesy and plain good politics because everyone knew once the board members had agreed on something, no one would change a decision - especially since the wedding was between the American Legacy board members. However, everyone pledged their support for the wedding including the members of the other legacies.

The Master too was forced to give his blessing to the wedding. The Master was upset because his plan had gone sour but he knew if he wanted to stay in power he'd better play it safe. Otherwise no one would ever question if he were mysteriously killed and Jack took the seat of power in The Legacy. The Master would never hand the seat to Jack - not while he was still breathing. 

All of the events and decisions were handled, and Claire and Brendan's wedding was to take place as agreed. Now everyone was ready to go home and make their own adjustments to the tragedy. The club had been already cleared of any remains of the dead bodies and all of the ankh symbols that belonged to the dead vampires had been recovered and given to the proper clan members. 

Brian had left the club long ago with his dead blond in his arms. He was still linked to all of his clan members on the Tremere side. He had severed the connection with the Ventrue since The Master was the one responsible for the massacre. He was still angry at The Master and he needed to keep a cool and level head. He was an heir to a seat of power in both clans so there was no need to alienate his clan members on the Ventrue side. The clan would understand his need to mourn so no one would question his withdrawal.

Brian arrived at his loft and cast a spell - no one was to come inside his loft. He was still linked to the Tremere and that was enough for now. Brian placed the lifeless body of Justin on the bed and lay on top of him. He didn't care if the blond thought of him as his boyfriend, he just wanted to be able to bring his blond kid back to life but that was impossible. 

Brian was angry and cursed himself for not embracing the boy. He had been tempted on more than one occasion while making love to the blond, especially when they were enjoying the more animalistic type of sex. But, he was a Ventrue and as such he despised the idea of mixing his blood with human blood. He knew that many of pure blood had done so; his own father had been involved in such practices. However he was a pure blood and he would never lower himself to such a practice. He enjoyed humans but only as sex toys, never to share his life force with them. But right now he thought that idea silly as he had lost the only one who had ever mattered to him.

But now it was too late; the kid was dead and there was no way he could bring him back to life. Brian was so self-absorbed in his own grief that he didn't notice the movement of Justin's lifeless body. Justin was coming back to life as an immortal now that he had experienced his first death. Justin's bullet wounds had already healed and he was now struggling to come back to life. He was experiencing the flow of energy going through his body, and the knowledge, deaths and the quickenings of all of those before him. Justin pushed Brian away from him with such force that Brian went flying towards the wall as Justin was trying to suck the air out of the room.

Brian recovered fast from the push as he regained his balance. Years of practice when Jack had sent him flying whenever he had decided to teach his sonny boy some kind of life lessons came in handy now. Brian looked in disbelief at what he was seeing - Justin was coming back to life! But how? He wasn't aware of any vampire embracing Justin. He had made sure no one ever laid claim to the kid. That was one of the perks of being Brian Kinney - no vampire would ever lay a hand on whatever human Brian had claimed. Not that he had but he knew no one would if he ever decided to claim someone.

"Justin you're alive!" Brian kept his distance from Justin as he was frantically trying to find a reason. Had he embraced Justin in one of his sex induced highs and he hadn't noticed or didn't remember? 

"Brian!" Justin only extended his arms towards Brian. He was scared and felt vulnerable; he just wanted to feel Brian's protective embrace. He had never experienced an awakening before but he had been told it got better with time. But at the beginning it was a frightening experience and the first time always took longer to recover than the next. The more awakenings an immortal experienced, the easier and faster the process became.

Brian went to possessively embrace his blond as he heard Justin whisper.  
"I love you Brian."  
"Me too Justin."  
Brian felt the fear in Justin's fragile mind and he went on to add,

"I'm sorry Justin. I should have told you. I'm a vampire. I didn't mean to embrace you. Don't be scared." Justin looked at Brian as he began to smile. It was funny how protective and sweet Brian could be at times. He who always claimed he despised relationships - he was a great boyfriend after all.

"I know you are a vampire Brian, but you haven't embraced me."  
"What?" Brian asked as he began to probe Justin's mind. 

Justin allowed Brian to probe his mind and Brian now realized who Justin was. His blond beauty was a highlander and he had just experienced his first death. Furthermore Brian had seen some of the knowledge in Justin's mind and saw himself at age twelve looking into the pools of the deep ocean blue eyes of a baby Justin when he had been just a few hours old. Then he had seen the five-year-old Justin kissing him with the same innocence he had kissed the mind of the highlander baby.

"You've known all along who I am Justin."  
"Yes, Mac told me when he advised me to keep away from you. But what Mac didn't know was that it was too late. I already belonged to you from the day I was born and you claimed my soul for your own."

"You little brat. You have me .............."  
Justin quieted Brian as he kissed him with desperation. He wanted to be reassured. He had just had a frightful experience and he needed to feel safe - and fucking Brian was the best way to feel complete and safe.


	6. The Chronicles Of A Watcher

Justin woke up gasping for air as his mind was reliving the frightening experience of his first awakening. Brian felt the sudden movement and moved from the window in his loft with the swiftness of a vampire. I must tell you that vampires have many special gifts. They have keen hearing and perfect vision at night or in any dark place but during the day they appear to be a little blinded by the sunrays - one of the many reasons that vampires prefer nighttime to daytime. But they have adjusted and all of them without exception tend to wear the most sophisticated and in-vogue shades.

They move with such quickness that by the time it takes a human to open and close their eyelids, they have already moved two or three times. They have the ability to mentally link to each other and they have the most dangerous gift of all. They can read minds, especially human minds. 

Highlanders on the other hand have only the gift of memory. They can be as fast, quick and swift as a vampire but their speed is a little slower. By the time a highlander moves from one place to another a vampire can move twice. However one can rival their knowledge, no matter how old a vampire might be and how young a highlander, highlanders have the advantage over the vampire in knowledge. Vampires can and may link with them but only if a highlander allows such a connection. Vampires may be able to read minds but if a highlander has decided to close his/her mind to a vampire, the vampire has no power of persuasion over the highlander. 

"Are you alright Justin?"  
"Yes, I never thought it would be this frightening."  
Brian possessively embraced his young lover.

It was funny, Brian never thought he would find the perfect mate for all eternity but he had. He was thrilled and scared. He knew Justin would eventually become his mate and at the same time Brian was scared because he didn't want to lose his freedom - even if it was to Justin.

"What are you thinking Brian?" Justin asked as he gazed into the mysterious hazel eyes. Brian's eyes right now looked like a soft mix of golden brown that the longer you gazed upon them the darker they became, turning into two pools of infinite darkness. Brian closed his eyes, losing the connection Justin was looking for, and then he replied as he opened his mind and heart to his young lover's mind.

"I never thought I would mate such a brat."  
Justin's laugh was now heard. 

My heart trembled because the laugh wasn't the musical laugh I was so used to hearing, that I love losing myself in. Rather, it was a kind of sinister laugh since it had the ring of the ages. I wasn't physically present observing all that was going on at the loft. I can only imagine the interaction since I had seen them together on so many occasions. I became good at predicting their reactions and facial gestures. Brian had the loft under a protective spell - no one could go into the loft. But, we were equipped with the best devices in order to do our job better despite our subjects' dealings. 

I was still rattled by the massacre and I had been praying to whoever could help my blond angel that he wouldn't be beheaded since I could hear the swift blades cutting the air while the Brujahs were beheading their kind. But when I saw Brian coming out of the club with Justin in his arms and my blond had his beautiful head attached to his body, I knew everything would be okay. It would only be matter of minutes or maybe an hour or so before Justin would awaken.

But a change had occurred in my blond angel - the innocence was gone. He was now an immortal and he now possessed the knowledge of all times. He had always possessed the knowledge but it lay dormant inside his human body, like his immortality. But now it had been awakened and he was no longer an innocent boy. 

"I told you once; I am the most mature person you know."  
"Yeah! So, how many have you killed beautiful?"  
"A few, but only in self defense. I have never gone deliberately looking to behead anyone." It was now Brian's turn to laugh.

His laugh was a little warmer than usual. They made such a perfect pair. I never thought that the vampire I met once while I was still a young girl would become such a part of my life as my blond angel had become. It's hard for us humans to be detached from others; I guess it's part of our nature to become close to whomever we are assigned. I don't know if I would ever go as far as some of the other watchers to risk their own lives and the lives of others just to save their subjects. I hope I'm never put in such position. I don't want to find out.

"How come I have never seen a sword in your hands? Where the hell do you hide it?"  
"I don't have a sword yet. Mac has tried to find me one but we haven't had any luck. A sword is like a relationship - you have to feel the attraction and the willingness to commit to it."

I heard Brian chuckle at the statement. 

"So, if you don't have a sword yet how have you survived?"  
"Hmm! Simple, the first time I took a sword from one of the highlanders my mother had beheaded and I was able to defend myself and stand my ground. I kept that sword for awhile until it broke. So far I have been keeping the swords of the ones I behead, at least until I find my own."

"Well, beautiful. I hope you find a sword soon cause I'd hate to lose you before I could enjoy you for at least a good part of eternity." They were now playful with each other.

I could tell that Brian was relieved. I was relieved myself - Justin was fine. He was alive and that was all that mattered to Brian, and to me as well.

*****

It was already midday when Justin's cell rang.

"Hey! Daph what's going on?"  
"Everything is quiet over here but I needed to call you since I heard about what happened last night at Babylon. I was scared - I had no idea if you were there or not."  
"I'm okay Daph. Well, I'm immortal now."  
"What? How? You were at the club right. What about Brian?"

"Calm down Daph. Yes, I was at the club when the massacre happened but no one took notice of me. I was just one more human for them. Those Brujahs were only interested in vampires. Brian took me back to his loft. He thought I was gone for good but now he is happy I'm alive. And get this, I told you he would be mine. He now thinks of us as mates."

"Wow! I guess your mom is going to have a cow when she realizes you are immortal now. What about your dad? Well, at least you have Brian now."  
Both teens were laughing and their conversation turned more into their childish games than anything else of importance.

Brian had tuned out of Justin's mind. It was too tiring for the vampire to keep the connection while all those images of centuries were going through Justin's mind. He was young and he hadn't learned yet how to process the knowledge and store it for later. And on top of everything, Brian had to keep the connection with his own clan and restore the connection with the Ventrue clan. 

The fact that Justin was still alive had lessened his anger and he was now able to keep his feelings to himself while dealing with the Master. The Tremere now knew about Justin and his origins and they all had agreed to keep it a secret from the rest of the vampires. They didn't need to add more to their own troubles right now. 

Justin finished talking to Daphne and he turned to face the sleeping vampire at his side. Brian looked so peaceful when sleeping, so vulnerable. Justin began to kiss Brian, longing for his fiery touch. Justin had proven to be an insatiable lover and Brian sometimes could barely keep up with the demanding teen. But one thing Brian loved most was having Justin all to himself and knowing his blond teen was immortal made his own immortality more bearable. He could spend the rest of his life happy as long as Justin was part of it. 

Both lovers were brought out of their passion filled daze when a knock at the door was heard.  
"Are you expecting someone Brian?"  
"Not that I'm aware of." Brian scanned to find out who was at the door and became upset when he learned it was Michael.

He didn't have time right now to deal with Michael's ranting behavior, or any of his mad fantasies. Brian was tempted to cast a spell but his energy levels were depleted. He had cast too many spells and one of them was bound to be broken if he kept casting more spells. And today of all days he needed all of his energy at full of strength what with Claire's wedding happening today and the fact that the Master himself was flying to the US to be present at the wedding.

Brian didn't like this sudden change in the Master's plans - he and Jack had agreed to be extra careful when it came to dealing with the Master.

"What is it Brian? Who is at the door?"  
"Michael, and I'm too tired to cast a spell right now. I need to be at full strength today since Claire's wedding is to be performed tonight."  
Justin soothed his lover's mind as he cleared his own mind from processing the knowledge of centuries.  
"Look into my eyes Brian."  
Justin requested as Brian tried to refuse the connection Justin was offering.

"No, Justin you have too much knowledge processing and I can't deal with that knowledge yet. Not today."  
"Sshhhhhh! Just look into my eyes and make the connection."  
Brian smirked and did as Justin insisted. To Brian's surprise Justin's mind was clear and he could see only the energy force flowing through Justin's mind at full strength, and for the first time Brian understood why he always felt renewed and refreshed every time he looked into Justin's eyes.

Brian felt Justin's energy force engulf his own mind and give him peace. The longer he kept the connection with Justin's mind, the more recharged he felt. His own life force was replenished and coming back to full strength. It was as if Brian was drinking from the fountain of youth but he was only losing himself in Justin's young mind. 

Brian realized he'd better keep this flow of energy hidden from his own. He was afraid what might happen if the others were to find out how his connection with Justin was affecting him. So, the moment he felt the changes he cast a protective spell to keep the knowledge hidden from the Tremere and the Ventrue, however Jack was able to sense the change before Brian broke the connection.

*****

Jack Kinney was having a meeting with the American Legacy members when he felt the changes in his son's mind. He had felt the Brian's fatigue earlier and how thin his son's force was growing. Then he had felt Brian's link to Justin and the sudden power when Brian withdrew the connection. He had been linking to Brian because he was a more experienced vampire, and Tremere, than Brian so he was used to this type of weakness in a vampire's life force. One of the many reasons he loved having a mate was that he could always go and drink his mate's life force to renew his own. And that morning he had drank blood from Joan's neck. He knew he needed to be at full strength today and for the next few days until the smoke from Claire's wedding cleared.

"Are you alright Jack?" Melanie was concerned as she saw the sudden change in Jack's face. She hated the Tremere but he was still the highest ranking vampire here in America, her immediate boss and a member of the Royal family. 

"Yes, I'm okay." Jack answered as he tried to soothe the rest of the Tremere since they had become worried with Brian's sudden withdrawal. The withdrawal lasted only a few minutes and Jack could now sense that his son's strength had returned to full force. However it wasn't the same experience as one has when drinking the life force of another - it was a different kind of renewal. Jack made a mental note to find out what was going on with his son and the highlander. He was also glad he didn't have to help his son by supporting the link. He was free from worrying that Brian's strength had diminished. Brian was back in full force now and they could do a better job of keeping up with the Master's plans.

Jack continued with his meeting and the Tremere were kept in the dark about Brian's newfound fountain of youth. Jack and Joan had felt the change since they were the first ones to sense the changes in any of their offspring, and both kept the knowledge to themselves. The Ventrue weren't worried since they had learned that Brian had lost a human he had become attached to, and he was just coping with that. Since the loss wasn't vampire-related, no one gave it a second thought - including the Master.

*****

Now Justin urged Brian to break the connection. Justin's own life force began to weaken. Brian had drinking from his mind with such intensity and ferocity that Justin felt he would die if Brian didn't release the mental connection. Brian felt the energy in his mind and he was now ready for anything the Master had in store for him and his father.

"Are you alright Justin?"  
"Yes, I'm just not used to you drinking so fast from my mind. Usually you do it softly and like an afterthought."  
Justin smiled faintly; he was feeling dizzy with the loss of so much energy so quickly. He was barely learning how to handle the knowledge in his mind and how to soothe Brian's mind with his own peace. 

"So, you have done this before?"  
"Yes, the first time I did it was when I was barely a few hours old. You had so much anger and hate in your mind. It was overwhelming but I was able to fill your mind with my own peace and love. Then whenever you went to have your nice talks with your father, you would always look for me and gaze into my mind. I soothed your worries and helped you calm your anger and hate of whatever was going on with you and your father."  
"So, you don't really know what is going on in my mind."  
"No, I don't know how to read minds. You do though."

Brian smiled; he did. He had never wandered into Justin's mind in order to learn the secrets of it but only because he felt the soothing relaxation in his own mind. But he had never been interested in learning Justin's secrets. If he had, he would have probably learned about Justin's origin.

"No, no Brian you cannot read my mind if I don't want you to read it."  
Justin guessed what Brian was thinking.  
"How do you know what was I thinking?"  
"I don't. I can only guess and it seems I wasn't too far off."

They came back to reality as the knocking at the door became louder and louder. Michael was becoming more desperate at Brian's silence.

"Don't cast a spell on Michael. Just let the poor bastard in."  
Justin suggested mischievously as he now was able to regain his poise and went to the bathroom. Brian laughed and removed the protective spell to allow Michael into the loft.  
"Brian, why didn't you answer me? How come you kept severing the connection? I can't link to you and every time I tried to find you, you kept hiding from me. Why?"

Brian looked at Michael wearily. When would Michael accept the reality that there was no relationship between the two of them?   
"Because I don't want to talk to you Michael. I'm tired and I have a thousand and one thing on my mind right now with Claire's wedding tonight and all."

"But I'm your best friend. I'm the only one that can help you. I love you Brian and I'm worried ..........." Michael cut short his pathetic attempt to entice Brian as he saw Justin coming out of the bathroom dressed and walking comfortably around Brian's place.

"What the fuck is he doing here? Wasn't he killed at the club last night?"  
"Hey! Michael, thanks for the good sentiments, I love you too. And no I wasn't killed last night because I was here waiting for Brian to come to my arms."  
Justin declared as he went to place his arms around Brian and kiss Brian's neck playfully.

"You embraced the fucking human Brian! How could you? He is human."  
"Well, Michael I wouldn't be the first or last vampire to embrace a human but no, I haven't embraced him. But, I'm very tempted to do so."  
Brian answered as he too turned to lose himself while kissing Justin.

Now Michael's head began to spin again and his throbbing headache started. His madness began to take hold of him as he screamed again.

"You know he is immortal Brian! You already know he is immortal!"  
Brian sighed he went to soothe Michael's head and calm his madness. Brian didn't want anyone else finding out about Justin's immortality not right now. So, Brian did what he knew what to do best - he cast a spell on Michael and sent him on his merry way with a warning not to come looking for him again. If Brian wanted to talk to him he would let Michael know.

"Brian you are going to make Michael more mad than he already is. I don't think casting so many spells on his disturbed mind helps him much."  
"No, it doesn't but at least I get some peace of mind. I can't let him run around telling everyone about you. About us."  
Brian took Justin in his arms as he dropped him on the bed. Right now there was something more pressing than worrying about Michael and his ranting.

An hour or so later

"Brian, I'm starving. I haven't had any breakfast and since the awakening I'm hungry."  
"So, what do you want to eat?"  
"I don't know but I need some food."

Brian moved from the comfort of his bed and Justin's arms to find one of the many take out menus he kept handy next to the phone in the kitchen and ordered a few items. Before he hung up Justin asked for almost everything there was on the menu. Brian only rolled his eyes as he heard the desperation in Justin's voice, but what he failed to understand was that highlanders - once they experience an awakening - become very hungry. They use food as fuel and become voracious eaters but they don't gain an inch since they burn the calories very fast as their bodies adjust to the new changes. The more deaths they experience the more food they require.

Vampires aren't great eaters. They are exceptions to the rule but overall they don't eat much. As a matter of fact sometimes they could go for days without eating any kind of food. If they go for longer periods, that is when they suck blood for survival. But other than that blood, it is the only life force they use for ritualistic matters. There hadn't been the case yet where food became scarce nowadays.

They food arrived and Justin began to devour everything in front of him as his strength returned. Fucking Brian, soothing his trouble mind and the awakening had Justin almost running on empty. Justin felt his own life force renew and was ready to stand next to Brian and face anything this new day would bring.

"You never told me what happened to your family beautiful? Why did Daphne call you yesterday and ask if you were safe? Where did your family go?"  
Brian asked as he took the last bite of his own food; watching Justin eat took his own hunger away. He was disgusted with the amount of food Justin was consuming and he lost his own appetite.

"Hmm! I was hungry. Well, I think it's something to do with Mom and Dad's new project."   
Justin was making all kind of sounds as he was talking and eating at the same time.  
"Just make sure you don't choke beautiful. Justin slow down."  
Justin took a drink of his favorite drink - coke with lots of ice. After he finished his drink he loved eating the crushed ice.

"You don't understand Brian. I'm so fucking hungry. In any case, my mom and dad are trying to unite all of the highlanders and Mac is helping them. They want to form a nation like you have done Brian."  
"Hmm! You mean they want to emulate us vampires."  
"Yeah! Not everyone wants the legend to come true, Brian."  
"The legend - what legend?"  
"You don't know about the legend Brian? Wow!"  
"I'm not interested in highlanders' affairs. I can barely stomach vampires, you know beautiful." Brian replied, hurt that Justin could think of him as stupid or something because he wasn't aware of highlanders' dealings.

"Well, legend says that a handful of us are going to gather and fight to the death cause there can be only one at the end."  
"You mean all of you are killing each other cause at the end there can only be one of you standing? That's pretty stupid, what's the point?"  
"Well, Brian you know whoever stands alone at the end would harvest the knowledge of all of the ages and all the worlds since he/she would be the sole possessor of the knowledge of every single highlander that ever existed. I think that is a very attractive prize."

"I guess knowledge and power is what drives every fucking race." Brian said, upset. It was what was driving his father and putting his own life in danger.  
"Uh!" Justin finished the last bit of his food. He had also consumed all of Brian's since Brian had decided he was full after a few bites.

"Justin, are you coming with me tonight?"  
"You mean to your sister's wedding? I guess if you want me to. My parents and everyone else are still gone otherwise Daphne would have told me I should go home."  
Justin went to stand next to Brian who had been staring out of his window for quite some time already.

I was able to admire both figures standing tall next to each other. They looked like a royal couple observing their kingdom. I closed my eyes for a second. I wanted to feel the warmth and familiarity they must feel together. 

"Yes, I want you there with me."  
"Wouldn't it be strange to have a human at such an intimate gathering?"  
"No, you see beautiful, we vampires tend to form bonds with humans so no one will see it as strange. I'll cast a protective spell so no one will sense you are immortal."

*****

When Brian and Justin arrived at Babylon, the night club was full to the max crawling with vampires from all over the world. Security had been tightened since the Master had announced he would be attending the wedding. It was an honor of the highest degree to have such a high ranking vampire attending a wedding ceremony. The Master attended very few vampire gatherings outside of Russia. The last time the Master had left Russia was for the wedding of Jack and Joan since Joan was a Ventrue and in direct line to the Master. 

"Justin, I'm going to have to leave you for a minute or so. I need to talk to my father. Are you going to be alright?"  
"Yes, Brian."  
Then Justin whispered to Brian's ear,  
"As long as no one tries to take my head, I'll be alright."  
Brian smirked and kissed Justin with such passion that it almost made both men come in their pants.

"I'll make sure your beautiful head stays attached to this delicious neck."  
Brian whispered back as he made sure his protective spell stayed in place. He gazed into Justin's beautiful pools of blue to refresh himself once more and then left Justin's side.

Lindsay and Melanie had seen the interaction and Lindsay hadn't liked it one bit, but Melanie on the other hand wasn't sure if she had seen Justin before. Both women approached the blond highlander as he asked the bartender for a drink. He didn't know any of the vampires. He was able to sense all of them - there were very few humans - but none were familiar to Justin.

"Hello! I'm Lindsay Peterson, Brian's friend. I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"  
Lindsay asked with all of the politeness that was a trademark of the Ventrue. They would seem polite and friendly but you could never tell what they were really hiding behind that friendly facade.

"I'm Justin Taylor. I'm here with Brian."  
"Yeah! I saw you talking to him. How do you know Brian?"  
Lindsay kept pressing and Justin was able to sense that Lindsay wasn't really friendly and she was hiding something about Brian. Melanie just kept trying to figure out where had she seen him before.

"Well, I work in an antique shop part-time and I met Brian there while he was looking for some stuff to use in one of his ad campaigns - plus I know Cynthia his assistant pretty well."  
"Ah! I see. I've been to that antique shop myself. I think that's where I've seen you before." Melanie put in, not really sure that was where she had been seen Justin.

"Weren't you here last night Justin?"  
Melanie asked as an image of Brian rocking on the floor came to her.

Justin tensed but he was secure in the knowledge that the spell that Brian had cast was holding through the scrutiny of Melanie's inquisitive gaze. Melanie was trying to probe Justin's mind as Lindsay had also, but both women came up empty. To them Justin was nothing but a mere mortal that seemed to be Brian's latest sex toy.

"No, I wasn't here last night and I'm glad. Can you believe what happened? I guess gangs are getting more and more dangerous nowadays."  
"Yeah! How sad that gangs are so out of control!" Melanie was satisfied that Justin was no threat.

Mel and Linds asked Justin to join them at a table as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Debbie and Michael were already sitting at the table when Emmett and Ted arrived together to join the group. Lindsay introduced Justin to the rest. Debbie recognized Justin and asked about Daphne and Mac, but no one took notice since Justin had already said he worked at the antique shop. Besides, Debbie as well as everyone else that had tried to probe Justin's mind got the same results. He was just Brian's latest boy toy. 

Michael on the other hand was fighting his madness since Brian had cast the spell. He knew better but he couldn't break out of the spell. He wasn't strong or smart enough to break it. No one could break a spell cast by a Tremere - especially one cast by Brian or his father. To break such a spell required another Tremere more powerful than the one that had cast the spell, or depending on how weak the spell was sometimes a Tzimisce vampire could break through.

Brian had gone searching for his family, especially his father. He found both his parents standing next to Claire as she was crying and saying she refused to marry Brendan now.  
"You cannot refuse Brendan now Claire. You wanted to marry the Brujah - now you are marrying him." Jack said forcefully with a voice that left no room for argument.

"Mom!"  
"I'm sorry Claire but your father is right. You must marry Brendan if you don't want to die cause I would kill you myself if you dare to disgrace the Ventrue clan."  
Joan replied coldly as was her custom when she spoke.

"Well, I see you are as loving as ever Mother." Brian cut in as he eyed his sister, the poor bitch. She had no choice if she didn't want to die. Brian was certain his mother would personally behead Claire. Everyone knew she favored Claire above Brian but Joan would never stand for a scandal - especially one involving the disgrace of the Ventrue clan.

"Brian!"  
"Mother!" Joan and Brian kissed each other on the cheek as was the custom between them. Jack mentally linked to his son asking why he had brought Justin to the wedding. It was dangerous to do so.  
"I know Father, but I want Justin at my side always."  
Brian smirked while looking at the distressed Claire.

"So, big brother, are you going to mate with the human?"  
"Maybe, it would be nice to shock the hell out of every vampire all over the world."  
Both siblings laughed at the comment.

"Well, you know it wouldn't be a valid union or sanctioned by the vampires. You are so fucking lucky Brian. You get to choose your mate and no one will give a fuck."  
Claire spit out angrily. She didn't want to mate with Brendan anymore but she loved her life so she'd rather be married than dead.

"I know little sister. But in any case, I wasn't the one crying out loud that I would marry Brendan at any cost. As to my mating Justin not being valid - who gives a fuck. I will still have him in my bed." Brian used his well known tongue in cheek gesture as Jack glared at Brian.

"Claire go and finished preparing for the ceremony. As soon as the Master arrives, we will begin." Jack ordered his daughter. Claire turned to eye Brian and smiled as she winked playfully - at least the Master was giving her a place of honor among every Ventrue and Tremere. She had been welcomed to the world with the Master's blessing the day she had been born - she was recognized by the Ventrue clan by order of the Master. 

It had taken about five years for Brian to be welcomed into the Ventrue clan as a pure royal blood. And now the Master was coming from Russia to the US for the sole purpose to bless her wedding. Something that Brian would never have, especially if he continued with his decision to have the human kid. Claire was oblivious to the true nature of Justin as everyone else with the exception of Jack and Joan.

Once Claire was gone Jack and Joan turned their attention to Brian as Jack cast a protective spell around them.

"So Brian, what are you planning to do with the highlander?"  
Joan asked as she prepared herself for Jack to sink his teeth into her neck. Jack took hold of Joan and began to drink of her life force. He needed to replenish himself again. There were too many things going on and Jack was using all of his strength. Joan on the other hand was willing to help her husband since she too loved power and wanted it all just like Jack.

She had turned to the religious ways of the Followers of Seth clan but that didn't mean she had forgotten all about power and the lust for it. She might have been in love with the Prince that fathered Claire, but he was a stupid dreamer and had lost his life in the process - not by Jack's hand, one of the many things Joan was grateful to Jack for - but by the hands of a La Sombra vampire. The fucking bitch vampire wanted to mate the Prince but since he was so much in love with Joan he had refused and the fucking bitch had killed him. Joan had been devastated but she couldn't mourn him properly, and Jack had allowed her some time of peace. Jack had continued to be a lover of the bottle but he had stopped taking his rage out on her and her children. Jack had found more pleasure in taking it out on his human acolytes.

"I don't know what you mean Mother. I want him in my bed, in my life for all eternity."  
"Are you planning on mating him Brian?" Jack asked as he continued drinking from Joan. Brian was silent for a minute as he tried to weigh all the repercussions of mating Justin.

"I felt the change in you Brian, when you drank from the kid." Joan remarked while Jack helped her drink from him too. As mates, both Joan and Jack would mix their blood and life force to keep each other replenished and at full strength.

Brian tensed; he hadn't been quick enough to cast the spell.  
"Relax Brian only your mother and I felt the changes. You were quick to cast the spell but don't forget we are your parents."  
"I didn't embrace him if that is what has you worried Mother. I'm still of pure blood. I cannot say the same of you and Jack though." Brian replied sarcastically. 

"Brian!" Jack said warningly. He wasn't in the mood for Brian's sarcasm.

"What Jack? I'm not like you. I have no intention on mixing my blood with any human. I'm of pure blood and I intend to stay that way."  
"I know you didn't embrace the kid Brian. And I'm so proud of you that you are still of pure blood and haven't mixed your life force with those of humans - unlike your father. But I'm your father's mate and as such I must help him; my life force now belongs to him as his belongs to me." Joan was disgusted that Jack had diminished his own pure blood when he decided to mix with humans but at least Jack had been sensible enough to do so after he had secured the royal lineage of pure blood. Claire and Brian still were of pure blood. Joan's own purity had been compromised once Jack had become fond of mixing his life force with his human lovers.

"Brian, you wouldn't lose the purity of your blood if you were to mix it with that of the highlander."  
"What?" Brian asked curious about his father's statement.

"I have done my own research since I felt the change in you while you were drinking from the kid's peace of mind, and I discussed it with your mother."  
"Yes, Brian if you ever decide to mate with the highlander you wouldn't lose the purity of your blood since highlanders too are of the same pure blood as us. And they cannot mix with humans so they still have that rare quality that comes from us immortals. Their blood is pure and full of energy - that is why when you probe the kid's mind you find yourself restored of energy and satisfied at full strength."  
Both parents revealed to Brian, who began to process what was going on in his parents' minds and their willingness to help him with Justin.

"The Master has arrived." Joan announced as she sensed the presence of the Ventrue. She felt the link of the Master looking for her.  
"We will continue with this later Brian." Jack promised as he removed the protective spell for Joan to link to the Master. They didn't want to alienate him right now.

The ceremony of Claire's wedding began once the Master arrived. The Master was the one who gave Claire away and presented her as a member of the Ventrue clan willingly joining the Brujah clan as she mated Brendan. The Follower of Seth presiding over the ceremony was the oldest living vampire known and a member of the Legacy. He had come from Russia to perform the ceremony. It was a rare instance since most of the ceremonies were performed by the local Royal house members, however the Master had asked for the exception and no one ever refused the Master.

Jack was furious because the Master was making it evident that Claire wasn't a Tremere but a member of the Followers of Seth principality house. And the fact that the one performing the ceremony was the oldest royal vampire from the clan added to the fact that the Followers of Seth clan accepted Claire's royal blood. However Jack ate his anger as Joan soothed his mind telling Jack that the Tremere had already recognized Claire and that the Master's gesture just ensured that Jack had a hold in both houses. The Master had meant for Jack to lose his head and take offense - and if Jack had done so the Followers of Seth could stake their claim on Claire. She would no longer have the protection of the Tremere house. But since Joan had seen through the Master's plans she had made sure Jack didn't lose his temper and play into the Master's hands.

Once the ceremony was over and Brendan and Claire had mixed their blood and life forces, Jack and Joan stood next to the newlyweds. Jack reinforced Claire as a Tremere and Joan stood tall next to her own mate. The Master was furious since Jack hadn't taken the bait. Now Jack held the Followers of Seth clan in his hands as well as the Brujah clan - the Master had unwittingly handed them both to Jack who only eyed him proudly. The Tremere were becoming more dangerous and powerful by the minute.

The celebration began; the Master was the first one to speak.

"As the oldest living member of our extended family and a true heir from the Ventrue clan, I'm here to celebrate the union of two royal houses. The Tremere and the Brujah had agreed upon the mating of their two members, Claire Kinney and Brendan Callaghan. I'm a member of the Ventrue clan and I too welcome the Brujah into our family since Claire is a royal member of the Ventrue clan and second in line for the seat of power in the Legacy."

The Master paused as he eyed Brian. He liked the kid - he despised Jack but he loved Brian as much as he could love someone that one day would take his place. He had seen Brian holding the blond human kid during the ceremony with such possessiveness that he felt envious. He had done the same not long ago but now he was mateless, and childless since he had lost the last of his heirs. Now Jack's children were the next in line to take over his place.

He had sired about five hundred vampires throughout his lifetime, and his mate had given him about hundred of them but little by little he had been losing his heirs through the centuries. The last of his direct descendants had lost his head to a Malkavian who in his madness had also taken his own life. And now the only ones left to take his place were Jack's children. Brian was more directly in line once Joan and Jack passed away. But the Master had other plans, he would never relinquish the seat of power to Jack - one of the many reasons he had tried to rattle Jack into exposing his anger and forcing the Followers of Seth to stake their claim on Claire. But Jack had refused to play into his hands. 

The Master would do something else. He would prefer to hand the seat of power to Claire and the Followers of Seth rather than Jack and the Tremere but he would ensure that in the end Claire had all of the power. He took one more look at Brian as he spoke,

"Brian! Brian come and sit next to me. I'm sure your human toy will understand. Now come and sit next to me." Everyone turned their attention to Brian and Justin. Brian looked at Justin who helped him refresh. He had felt Brian tense when the Master had begun to talk and Justin didn't understand what was going on, but he knew Brian would need lots and lots of strength. Justin was always willing to give Brian all the strength he needed. Brian moved from Justin's side as he went to take the place of honor the Master was giving him. 

Brian had been sitting with Justin and his friends, Lindsay, Mel, Deb, Emmett, Ted and Michael. His parents were seated at the table of honor among the Russian visitors. The Master was at the head of the table. At his left was Claire with Brendan next to her. To the Master's right was Joan and sitting next to her was Jack; everyone else was sat according to rank at both sides of the Master. But when the Master called for Brian he ordered Joan to move down a chair leaving the chair to his right empty.

Once Brian took his place next to the Master, the Master announced,

"Claire is second in line to take the seat of power in the Legacy because as of right now I'm claiming Brian Kinney as my true heir."  
The Master turned and sank his teeth into Brian's neck. Brian felt the mixing of his blood with that of the Master. Everyone gasped at the Master's political move, the chair was rightfully Joan's - not Brian's. But everyone knew the Master could claim any one of his true royal descendants as his true heir. It had never been done in the past but Joan could be passed over and anyone of true pure royal blood from the Ventrue clan could be chosen as heir. 

The Master was taking the chair away from Joan thus ensuring Jack could never claim it for himself. Once the Master was gone, Joan would claim the seat but she could always turn the seat over to her mate as was the custom, and she would then claim a lesser chair. She already was to inherit the European seat as the Chairman of the European Legacy and Jack already held the chair of the American Legacy. So, if Joan was to take her place and inherit the chair for the Legacy, Jack would become the most powerful vampire ever. Joan would hold the European chair and the American chair while Jack would get the Legacy chair.

Once the Master finished feeding from Brian he forced Brian to feed from him to have the claim complete. Justin was taken aback a little as he watched the feeding. He had never seen Brian truly as a vampire. He had never seen a vampire feeding period. He had been too busy making out with Brian while Claire and Brendan were feeding from each other so he had missed that part of the ceremony. It was a bit overwhelming watching Brian do this with such an old and ugly vampire.

Jack and Joan turned to look at each other. They had never expected this move. It was a possibility they had never entertained before. Joan knew that the Master wanted the wedge between the Tremere and the Followers of Seth so Claire eventually would take the seat. Joan had figured that the Master wanted the wedge because once the Followers of Seth staked their claim on Claire and the Master recognized her as a true Ventrue, the Brujah would give Jack a hard time if he was to take the Legacy seat of power. The Followers of Seth would unite with all of the Brujah to prevent Jack from claiming the seat for himself. But she never thought the Master would go so far as to claim Brian over her in order to keep Jack away from the seat of power.

The Master felt the fresh energy engulf his frail body. For an instant he felt himself rejuvenated, as he drank from Brian's full strength. He was puzzled at such an occurrence but he took note of it. He would further explore the reasons for such a feeling no matter how temporary it was. Brian felt himself depleted of energy and he looked for Justin's gaze to replenish his own energy. The Master didn't miss the interaction and made a mental note to explore the connection of Brian and the human kid. 

Jack was furious to see his dreams of power once more vanish beneath his feet but he was content because at least the Tremere would continue in power. Brian was a Tremere no doubt about that. But then the Master made another move. He claimed Claire as his own too thus ensuring if anything was ever to happen to Brian, Claire would inherit the chair instead of Joan and thus the seat would be Brendan's - and not Jack's.

"Fuck!" Jack thought as he saw the Master's true plan. Brian would never provide heirs for the seat so if Brian was to die the seat would belong to Claire and her offspring. Claire wasn't a Tremere. She was a Follower of Seth royal member. She was under the protection of the Tremere and thanks to Joan, who helped him keep a level head, she was still under the Tremere but only by appearance. Because now it had been made obvious to everyone else that Claire was a Follower of Seth royal member.

The Master finished feeding from Claire and Claire finished feeding from the Master as the claim was complete. She had been saddened when the Master had chosen Brian to be his true heir but now she was happy because she knew Brian would never give heirs to the seat. Brian was gay and he had made it known that he would never mate with any female - not even donate sperm to produce heirs. He had refused Lindsay; if he had accepted Lindsay's offer Brian would have produced a true Ventrue heir but he hadn't. He made it known that he would never mate a female, not even for the sake of appearance. So, Claire alone was the one who would provide the heirs for the seat of power. She was still favored among vampires. 

"Now I have two heirs to the seat of power for the Legacy. I have lost my direct descendants but Joan, a direct descendant of my late sister and true heir to the seat of power, has provided me with two heirs. I know you expected the seat for yourself Joan since you would be the one to inherit once I'm gone. But you gave me two wonderful children whom I adore and I know as a Ventrue you don't mind me taking them and claiming them as my own - do you Joan?"  
The Master asked knowing full well Joan would never question him ever.

"No, Master. I'm honored that you consider my children as your own and have taken it upon yourself to claim them. I'm honored." Joan made the expected gesture of respect and acceptance. Jack on the other hand made it obvious that he was displeased with the move but he followed Joan in accepting the decision. 

Why did his sonny boy have to be a fairy? His old hatred of Brian's sexual preference came to play again in his angry mind. If Brian wasn't a fucking fairy he wouldn't be so mad at the Master's move. The Tremere would still be the ones in power and he would be the most respected and feared vampire. As of right now, all of the Tremere were upset with him since he had obviously lost the seat of power and the Tremere wouldn't be the ones in control.

The Master was satisfied. At least Jack had made it obvious he was displeased with the Master's decision. The Master had just made sure the Tremere would not be the ones in power. He would no longer make attempts against Brian's life - he had left the task for others to do. Now Brian's life was handed to the Followers of Seth and to the Brujah. And even if they decided not to kill Brian later, Jack and the Tremere wouldn't hold the seat of power any longer since Brian was a fag and no heirs could be expected. 

The Master kept Brian close to him throughout the whole celebration. He still liked the kid and he had one more reason to keep Brian close after the strange feelings he had experienced while feeding from his life force. He didn't have the same experience while doing so with Claire. He hadn't felt any different from feeding from Claire; it went just as all of his other feedings had gone in the past.

*****

Brian left the side of the Master now and looked for his blond highlander. They danced for awhile and enjoyed the celebration, but once it began to wind down Brian took Justin back to the loft. After they had made passionate love to each other for the umpteenth time, both were enjoying each other's closeness.

"Brian!"  
"Hmm!"  
"Are you going to feed from me like you did from the Master?"  
"No, not unless you become my mate. Then I would feed from you and you would feed from me."

"Oh!"  
"Why? You want me to feed from you?"  
"I don't know. It looked gross."  
"No more gross than you eating all of that fucking food you've been eating ever since I met you."  
"I have to eat. I'm a growing boy."  
Justin got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself, then went to stand in front of the window. 

Justin had seen the beautiful moonlight coming into the loft through the window and he wanted to gaze upon the moon. He loved losing himself in the wonders of nature especially in the beauty of the moon. Brian went to stand behind Justin as both men were lost gazing to the moon. The moon was a beautiful full silver disk crowning the sky full of stars. Brian's loft offered a vantage point to watch the sky. It was on the third floor and there were no tall buildings in front of it so the view was unobstructed and beautiful.

"I love looking at the moon."  
"I do too beautiful."  
"Brian! Do you want me to be your mate?"  
Brian turned to look into the beautiful blue pools that Justin's eyes were to him and after drinking from Justin's mind he lost himself and Justin in a passionate kiss, then he responded,

"I don't know. I don't know what I want just yet beautiful. But here as the moon is shining beautifully on your face, I can honestly tell you that I want you in my life for all eternity."  
"Moonstruck!"  
"What?"  
"You've been moonstruck Brian."  
"Whatever?"  
Both men became lost in each other's lust as the day concluded. There were many things to come before them. Too many political moves being done around them, too many changes to come before they could even start as mates, but those are left for later.

For now, I too was moonstruck. I wished for the first time to have someone at my side to gaze upon the moon and forget all about the hidden secrets going around us humans. Today was the last time peace would be enjoyed among those immortals living with us. Highlanders were about to experience some changes in their way of living, vampires struggled for power, and Justin and Brian would fight for their love.


	7. The Chronicles Of A Watcher

What I'm about to relate are the events that occurred on October 30 and 31st in the year of our Lord 1987 as it is recorded for posterity in the annals of the Watchers. I myself wasn't present during these events since my assigned subject wasn't part of these particular events. But I deem it necessary to relate the events since it might help in the understanding of the happenings around my assigned subject - my blond angel Justin Taylor - and his sort of consort at the time, before they officially became mates as an accepted union between vampires and highlanders.

Friday, October 30, 1987 

The clash of swords could be heard inside the dojo. The sparks produced by the clash of the metals was lighting the otherwise darkened room.   
"I'm Duncan MacLeod from the clan MacLeod."  
"I'm Kan Kurgan from the clan Kurgan - prepare to die Highlander."  
"I think you talk too much Kan. What the hell are you doing here in Pittsburgh? Didn't I just kill the last of your clan a few weeks ago?"

"Obviously, you didn't. You killed my last uncle, though I'm the sole survivor of my clan as far as I know now and I vowed to revenge my uncle by killing every one of your clan MacLeod. After I kill you I will go looking for that fucking Connor MacLeod and claim his knowledge too, and then the Kurgans will become the most powerful clan since I have already claimed the lives of twenty of those infernal fusion babies. Those little darlings are a great treat - they have so much knowledge and power. I can remember well the rush I got when I killed them."

"So, you are one of the few that has tasted such innocent blood."  
"Aye! And I tell you after I'm through with you and that goody doer Connor, I'll begin my killing spree again. I'll hunt the last of those babies before I go after the older highlanders until the legend becomes true. I'll be the last man standing at the end."  
"I'm not so sure you will."

The fight went on for almost three hours and MacLeod was beginning to feel the stress of the heat of the battle. Kan didn't even seem to be out of breath yet. Jennifer Taylor came into the dojo looking for her son Justin. She had gone to pick him up at school and had been advised that Justin Taylor had left the premises earlier since it was only a half-day at school. She had tried calling her son on the phone but he never answered his cellular and before she called Daphne she had come looking for him at the dojo. Justin had been spending too much time with the older highlander during the past two weeks. He had been hanging around with Duncan more than usual outside of his part-time job. 

She’d had a moment’s peace from her usual hectic schedule and decided to pick up her children and spend a little more time with them. Craig Taylor wasn't expected to come home until later, he was involved in some human business affairs right now rather than highlander affairs.

She became aware of the clashing of swords but didn't make much of it. She thought her son was training, but once she went inside the dojo and saw Duncan collapsing on the floor and the strange highlander about to deliver the fatal blow, she forgot all about Justin and his absence. In a swift and timely move she stopped the blade mere inches from Duncan's neck. Duncan MacLeod only gave her a pleading look as the battle renewed between Jennifer and Kan, and he collapsed on the floor tired after the many hours he had been engaged in combat with the Kurgan.

"I'm Jennifer Ramirez-Taylor from the clan Ramirez."  
"I'm Kan Kurgan from the clan Kurgan - prepare to die Ramirez clanswoman. I met the flamboyant Spaniard once and I must say I was saved from death only because he was such a stupid highlander. He believed in the peaceful co-existence of our kin. I just hope you aren't a dreamer like him."  
"I'm proud to follow in the footsteps of Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez. And we will succeed in the creation of a nation of immortal highlanders. If our cousins the vampires can do it we can too."

Jennifer proclaimed as she continued her dance with the ruthless highlander. She was a clever swordsman and centuries of experience helped her to keep up with fighting the mercenaries. We haven't been able to calculate the exact age of the beautiful French woman but she couldn't be older than Duncan or Connor MacLeod themselves. At this point, Duncan was recovering some of his strength from the few minutes of respite from the battle and Jennifer's cell phone began to ring. Duncan went to pick it up and answered the call.

"Yes!"  
"Mac, is my wife with you? Let me speak with her. I heard some disturbing news."  
"She is unable to come to the phone right now Craig as she is fighting for her life while I recover my strength to ............"  
At this point Duncan was cut short by Craig Taylor’s voice.

"Is she fighting Kan Kurgan?"  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
"I called cause I just got word that fucking Russian is in town. I also was notified that he is responsible for the death of about twenty fusion children so far."  
"Craig, I cannot believe it. We’ve been fighting for over three hours non-stop and the fucking bastard doesn't seem to be a bit tired. Now, he’s been fighting for almost a half-hour more with Jen and he still doesn't show any signs of stress. I'm beat - my energy is depleted. I need help, Jen needs help."   
At this the call was cut short, Craig Taylor had hung up.

*****

Craig Taylor called to his secretary, another highlander woman that had managed to keep mortal until this point in her life.

"Clarisse! Clarisse!"  
"Yes Mr. Taylor, what is it?"  
"I’ve got to go - my wife is in danger! It seems our friend Kan Kurgan found her and Mac and they need my help. Something strange is going on with him. He doesn't seem to experience any signs of stress after hours of combat fighting."  
"I bet you it's the life force of our fusion babies Mr. Taylor."

"It seems to be the reason; in any case some of our Fassil friends are still studying why this is happening. Why our fusion babies carry so much force, strength and power. In any case Clarisse, make sure all our babies are kept safe. Please, make arrangements to send all our babies to different safe houses and our mothers-to-be also. We don't want anything to happen to them for the moment."

"Right away Mr. Taylor. I'll make sure everyone is sent to the safe houses and I personally will look after Molly."  
"Thanks, Clarisse. I'm sure my son will be fine for the moment but I do want you to look after my youngest Molly. She hasn't experienced any fights yet. She's still young you know and she isn't strong like her brother." Craig Taylor finished his remarks as he reached the exit and hurried to go to his friend and wife's aid - hoping he wasn't too late.

*****

Almost an hour had passed since Jennifer had begun to fight the ruthless highlander and he still was fighting with the same force and energy as if he had just picked up the sword after a good night's sleep. Jennifer was beginning to get tired. She was a great swordsman and her skills were unquestionable but she had never had to fight for her life for this long a period of time. The most a battle had dragged on had been a good half-hour and at the end she was victorious. This battle had already extended to an hour and she was beginning to make some mistakes, but she was still holding her ground. Now Duncan joined her in the battle again and this time it was two against one. A good twenty minutes had passed since both Duncan and Jennifer were fighting Kan when Craig arrived at the dojo.

Now there were three highlanders and great skill masters of the sword fighting against Kan. Kan began to feel his own life force depleting at which he did what any good and skillful ruthless mercenary would do. He vowed it wasn't the last the highlanders would see of him and left the dojo as swiftly as he had come in. He knew at one point he would be on the losing end. One thing was to battle a highlander on a one-to-one basis, another thing was to fight a group. He would choose his battle again with more favorable odds for him.

"Jen are you alright dear?"  
"Yes Craig thanks, I thought I would be gone for sure this time."  
Jennifer ran to her husband's arms as she tried to regain her strength before collapsing completely. Duncan too collapsed again of exhaustion. The long protracted battle between him and the Kurgan had sapped him of all energy. 

Craig was just glad his wife was still mortal - their mortality was a key element to their survival. They both had remained human in the eyes of everyone even though it was becoming extremely difficult to keep their anonymity in these times when the sharing of knowledge and technological advances were making privacy a thing of the past. No one had any privacy any more. Computers were beginning to make strides and becoming an essential in everyone's lives. It would become more and more difficult for them to explain why they never aged or why they never died or any of those things that make a human being.

The three highlanders had barely registered the hasty exit of the Kurgan when a woman's scream was heard. Duncan pulled himself up and went to investigate as Craig followed him with Jennifer in his arms. They found a blond woman lying in a pool of blood holding on to a sword left inside her stomach.   
"Cynthia!" Duncan exclaimed as he recognized the blond woman as one of his regular customers.

"Mr. MacLeod, I came tonight looking for you to ask you out on a date but I guess it won't happen now." Cynthia gave a soft laugh as she tried to lose herself in the depths of Duncan's eyes. Jennifer now recovered a bit to go and help the dying woman. She pulled out the killer's weapon. Cynthia had the misfortune to come face to face with the Kurgan as he made his exit from the dojo and the highlander's reaction was to kill the poor woman. He didn't behead her since he didn't sense her as immortal and in his haste left his own weapon behind.

"Mrs. Taylor."  
"I'm sorry dear do I know you?"  
"I guess not, but I know Justin your son."  
Cynthia kept speaking as she felt her own life escaping from her with each breath.

"He was the reason I mustered the courage to come today and ask Mr. MacLeod on a date."  
"What do you mean dear?"  
Jennifer tried to comfort the blond woman as Duncan held her in his arms. He was devastated - he loved the young human but he was so scared by the loss of so many love interests that he never did tell her he was much taken by her. He had already experienced the loss of both highlander and human women and he didn't want to go through another loss, but that seemed silly to him now that he was seeing the poor girl dying in his arms.

"If Justin hadn't come by the office today and I hadn't seen the changes on my boss's face, I think I would never have come tonight. But, I thought if Justin's boldness was able to tame my boss's mean spirit then I could dazzle Duncan with my sensuous smile."  
Cynthia said as she gasped for air; the wound had been a mortal one and she began to feel her body debilitate.

Duncan silenced Cynthia with a kiss as he felt the last breath draw from her mouth and she expired. Jennifer closed Cynthia's eyelids and both Craig and Jennifer hugged Duncan. This was one of the many reasons they were working so hard at uniting their kind. It was unreasonable - the senseless killing especially of innocents. Why did the highlanders have to kill each other? What had prompted the first killing? No matter how knowledgeable everyone was, no one really knew why the legend was created. Or who created it? Just as no one knew how they came to exist? 

Highlanders were only aware of all the knowledge there was through time and space from world to world. No one knew the purpose of such knowledge. They were only aware of the need to possess such knowledge. Highlanders' only reason to exist seemed to be to acquire the knowledge of the worlds. They couldn't rewrite history; no one possessed magical powers like their cousins the vampires. They couldn't read minds or foretell the future. They were only like sponges absorbing all there was there to know without a real reason but the need, craving, voracious appetite to possess such knowledge. Like an open book full of white pages - craving the words and the tint that one day would fill its pages - that was the life of a highlander.

A little more than an hour had passed since Cynthia had died. By now Duncan had moved the motionless body of the young blond and placed her on his bed located in the upstairs apartment over the dojo. Duncan owned the building where his antique shop was located. It was a three-story building: the first floor was the antique shop and to the side of the store was a stairwell that went to the second floor where the dojo was located. Along the hallway that separated the dojo from the stairwell was another semi-hidden stairwell that went directly to the front of Duncan's apartment. 

Craig and Jennifer were already working their minds overtime trying to call an emergency meeting with those highlanders who also wanted to unite and form a nation like the vampires had done. Craig had already made sure Molly was safe and had been informed that Justin was with Daphne. Their minds were put at ease with the knowledge that both children and all of the other fusion babies and pregnant mothers were safe. Now they began to work on the political moves that were required to embark on a huge task - uniting a race that was scattered all over the world and whose sole purpose in life was to learn and fight only to die or kill according to the outcome of everyday events.

Duncan pulled himself together. The fact that he had gone through similar losses before help him cope with it faster and focus on what was important at the moment with those who still were breathing and alive. The three highlanders were talking to each other and making plans as to where to meet, what the meeting would be about. And many other tasks at hand especially if they wanted to neutralize Kan Kurgan. He represented not only a threat to everyone as he was such a ruthless mercenary, but also to those innocent born fusion babies who by now were about ten, plus those who were scheduled to be born soon in the greater Pittsburgh area. 

When Cynthia began to show signs of life no one took notice of those little details that would let anyone else know that she wasn't dead any more. No one knew she was an immortal since this was her first death. It was hard to know who was an immortal and who wasn't especially when they hadn't experienced their first death. Most of the highlanders that had become part of Craig and Jennifer's circle were those met through centuries of fighting and finding out in one way or another that they too shared the same interests. Wanting to live a more normal life, blending in with the humans or that they were weary of killing one another or some other odd encounters. But there are still many immortals at large that we as watchers do not know of their existence. We only become aware of highlanders through those highlanders we have already identified, but every day more highlanders come into existence or rather we become aware of them since they have existed from the beginning of time.

In some instances, highlanders themselves go into denial of their own existence and they seem to block out of their minds their past lives, and they are only aware of their present identities. But, once they experience their first mortal death they become more aware of who they were and realize that somehow they forgot all about their own existence. From time to time highlanders are forced to change identities depending on the circles they travel in the human world. The more sophisticated the society circle the more they need to take identities to hide their immortality. That is one of the many reasons highlanders come to possess so much knowledge - they move around so much going from world to world or, in this case for those who have made their residence here on our planet, from place to place.

Cynthia finally came back to life as she screamed gasping for air. Duncan and the Taylors turned around and became aware that she was alive and sensed her immortality. Duncan ran to her side and Cynthia only shrugged away from him. She was scared and she wasn't sure she knew what was happening to her. She was seeing all of the knowledge going through her mind as her life force began to transform her into what she was now - an immortal. Jennifer came and tried to soothe her. She had no idea how frightening an awakening could be especially if you were one of those immortals that found themselves in denial of their origins. But she had heard the stories and recounts of some of the other highlanders. So she tried her best to calm the frightened girl. She was a mother after all and she knew about soothing a scared child. She had done that countless times with both her children and sometimes with Daphne since the poor girl didn't have the fortune to have parents like Justin and Molly had.

Cynthia finally began to respond to Jennifer's soothing words and now was more aware of who she was and what had just happened to her as the knowledge began to be processed by her frightened mind. Duncan tried again to hold the girl and Cynthia did respond to him now more calmly, allowing the protective embrace of Duncan to soothe her as well. Another hour had passed since Cynthia had awakened when Craig and Jennifer finished with their plans to hold the emergency meeting for the next day as the day began to wind down. 

They asked Duncan and Cynthia to accompany them and spend the night at their suburban home since it would be considered a safer place to find some rest after the events of the day. Duncan was very well known by many highlanders, especially by those seekers of knowledge and power, and the fact that Jennifer and Craig were still human offered a more secret place to hide out. Tomorrow would be another day and Cynthia had still to recover from her frightening experience. Duncan required a much needed rest since he had lost so much energy while fighting Kan, and Craig and Jennifer also needed to replenish their energy flow with a good night's sleep and a great meal. At least Justin and Molly were safe for the moment according Craig and Jennifer peace of mind.

*****

Saturday, October 31, 1987  
Pittsburgh First National Bank conference room 10:00AM

"Craig, where the hell is Kan? I want to kill the bastard before he even dares to touch my family."  
"Only if I don't kill him first. I can't have that lunatic running around free here in Pittsburgh while I have to be apart from my family. I want my wife with me and my unborn child."  
"What the fuck? I too want my children with me. My wife and I are scared shitless."

"Please! Please calm down. All of you know that I had to send the children and the mothers-to-be to safe houses. Not even I know where those houses are. We all agreed beforehand that if there was danger we must do it to protect those we love the most. I too miss my own children. My own wife had to face that brutal beast Kan but we need to keep a level head."

"Level head Craig, I cannot do that when I know that fucking bastard can and will kill us. I'm certain he came here looking for our children. I know what he did in Prague and in Paris."

"Yeah! What about those poor children from Germany?"  
"What about the Russian babies he killed at the hospital along with all of the staff? Who is to say he doesn't know about our own safe houses?"

"People! People please calm down. I do understand your concerns. I have my own children to worry about but we need to plan ahead. We need to look not only to our own safety and those we love but to those future generations if we are going to ever be able to form our own nation and learn to exist in peace with one another. We cannot give up and go about killing each other right now. We've come this far."  
Craig Taylor was exhausted trying to keep the angry fathers and mothers that were separated from their children and the husbands whose wives had been taken to the safe houses orderly.

We watchers do know where those safe houses are and we too are afraid for the lives of those unfortunate souls. We tried very carefully to keep those locations safe among ourselves; only the watchers assigned to those particular highlanders are to know those specific locations. They cannot reveal them to anyone else for fear of having some traitors among us. It was the unfortunate mistake of one of our many renegade watchers to reveal the location of the Russian highlander secret experimental hospital where the first fusion babies were born. The hospital was the most advanced and well-equipped, next to the now recently established American hospital here in Pittsburgh. But, to our regret and sadness, this unfortunate renegade thought it was for a good reason to reveal the information to one of our many infiltrated highlander watchers. This power seeker, after killing the unfortunate soul, almost went on a killing rampage himself, however it was Kan who stopped him before he could claim those lives for his own.

But when Kan got the information he went for the killings himself claiming the knowledge and the lives of those unfortunate Russians. And now his presence here in America had made us think he came here to claim the lives of the new fusion generation and to destroy the hospital that was created with the help of Craig Taylor and the many Fassil doctors found here in America. The hospital is located in a secret place here in Pittsburgh - not even Craig and the first Fassil and other highlanders investors know the exact location since it was agreed among them to keep the location hidden. Only those few doctors that have dedicated their lives to the pursuit of knowledge for the betterment of their race were allowed to know. And those who had already experienced their first mortal death had agreed to seclude themselves at that location. To the eyes of anyone else it was just a research facility for human affairs since the only ones coming in and out of the building would be those immortals that still were considered mortal. 

The highlanders under the leadership of Craig Taylor had become a very intricate body of people who depended pretty much on secrecy. To us they seemed like the perfect human secret organization that kept its dealings hidden pretty much like all of those types of organizations we hear so much about, CIA versus FBI and such. All of them belong to the same government but none really know who is who among them. They didn't really consider themselves a nation yet but they were making sure they were creating one with good solid foundations. The safe houses were separate from the hospital since they decided to have all of them scattered in case they were to face a similar situation as their friends from Russia. At least they wouldn't lose everyone - they were assured that at least some would survive. 

So, there were many safe houses and not every safe house was used at the same time. There were about six safe houses per fusion children and mothers-to-be. The fusion children were scattered over all of them and they rotated the use of the houses. All of the houses were equipped with the most advanced technological warning systems and everyone knew the drills. How to escape in case such an escape was necessary. Every house was also equipped with swords and money for quick escapes and all of the bare necessities. If at any point it was required, the highlander could escape and look for a new life for himself or herself away from Pittsburgh.

"Clarisse! Did you locate Dr. Adnan Fassil?"  
Jennifer voice was heard above all of the screaming and angry highlanders, at which everyone became silent and turned their attention to the entrance. Craig's secretary and a newcomer came in view as they approached Craig and Jennifer Taylor.

"Mr. Taylor, this is Dr. Adnan Fassil."  
"Dr. Fassil, I'm glad you were able to join us today. This is my wife Jennifer Taylor and all of these fine men and women are concerned fathers and mothers whom you and all of your colleagues have been able to help with your experiments."

The chubby jolly doctor graced everyone with a wide beautiful smile as he took a seat next to Mr. Craig Taylor at the conference table. The silence was evident. Clarisse attended the good doctor and provided some refreshment for him and the rest of the highlanders. It had been already a few hours since the meeting had taken place and most of the concerned parents hadn't had a good meal or breakfast yet. The doctor seemed to be fifty years old to the human eye but in reality could be older than that - maybe centuries - no one really knew since us watchers didn't have any access to the research facility. We were aware of the first two floors and basement but beyond the basement none of us had found a way to go into the underground facilities. And most of our advanced technological gadgets couldn't provide us with a good enough resolution of the dealings - besides we didn't really want to find out. 

We watchers thought it was for the best to keep that part hidden even from us since they too were hidden from the rest of the highlanders. After the obligatory salutations and introductions everyone settled down to eat and nourish their energy depleted bodies. These were stressful times and every highlander gathered here knew the importance of keeping up their full strength since they were aware of the difference, in Kan and all of those highlander seekers of power and knowledge, acquired by claiming the lives of the new fusion highlanders.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed with so many highlanders gathering here and on top of that you all seem to be friendly. I haven't seen so many friendly faces since I don't know when. I've been locked up in that iron palace of ours with my colleagues for the past twenty years - for a moment I forgot there is a civilization above our heads."  
The doctor laughed at his own statement but none of the other highlanders seemed amused at the doctor's attempt at humor. Doctor Fassil looked around at all of the stern faces looking directly at him and added,

"Oh! Please don't get me wrong. My colleagues and I are very pleased with the facilities. We cannot complain; we have it all and there is nothing we desire that we don't possess except for the freedom to walk about above ground, but one cannot have it all."  
He finished more as an afterthought as he realized that he'd better do what he was brought out here to do.

Now Doctor Fassil stood up and asked Clarisse if everything was prepared for his presentation. She gave the good doctor the go ahead.

"Well on behalf of all of my colleagues and myself, I want to thank all of you for all your support with our experiments and your continued funding, as well as your efforts to make our lives more bearable as we all have demons to fight. With that out of the way let me inform you of our findings. I do understand that all of you are concerned about these new developments with Mr. Kan Kurgan seeming more powerful and kind of invincible. After many years of studying......."

The following is just medical jargon and the explanation of theories and reasoning behind the experimentation of the Fassil with the culmination of the creation of the infusion method and the birth of fusion highlanders. Doctor Fassil spent a good three hours informing the gathered group of highlanders about things that many didn't really understand or were interested in understanding. Craig began to see the unrest falling among the group and he took charge.

"Pardon me Doctor Fassil, but all you are saying is that because of the mixing of our blood our children develop a kind of super strength."  
"Not necessarily Mr. Taylor. What I'm saying is that the mixing of our life force and the seed of our immortality has affected the life force of those we have given birth to. It's like this, you get a good cohesion glue and another of equal quality and when you mix them what you create is a more powerful glue."

The voice of a frustrated father was heard now,  
"You are comparing our children to a more powerful glue."  
"It's just a metaphor sir."  
"I don't care about metaphors Doctor, all I care about is knowing how to protect my family and myself from that fucking bastard -- how the hell do I kill him!"

Now the group began to voice their anger and frustrations again.  
"People! People, please be silent. I'm sure the good doctor is about to let us know."  
Craig turned to look at the scared doctor who already had his hands on his weapon ready to fight for his life.

"No need to be alarmed Doctor Fassil, we won't kill you no matter how angry we are or frustrated, we won't kill you. We are fighting very hard to become peaceful people; to form a nation of peaceful people and we have to learn to solve our differences without the need to kill each other. I'm sure everyone present here would rather kill Kan than you Doctor, but even with him we have to learn to solve this issue peacefully."  
Craig commanded silence and attention as he did his best to soothe the good doctor's worries.

The doctor now half smiled as he relaxed a bit, letting go of his weapon but not losing completely his state of alertness. Centuries of fighting for his life weren't easily forgotten.

"Well, that is simple, you kill Kan like we kill one another - by means of beheading. He is not supernatural despite his strength. Kan and other highlanders who have experienced the quickening of a fusion highlander have only increased their strength a few times according with the number of fusion highlanders they have killed. In simple terms, a fusion highlander has the strength of three - so add that to the number of fusion highlanders plus normal highlanders and you will see he is not supernatural nor has he acquired any magical or super powers. He is only stronger and you kill him just like you kill any other - by means of quick thinking, better swordsmanship or pure luck, I guess."  
At this the doctor laughed again and then became silent, as he saw no one else laughing. 

It was kind of hard for him since he and his colleagues weren't really experiencing any immediate loss. To them the fusion highlanders weren't anything but simple experiments that got them excited when they succeeded or despondent if they failed. They were scientists rather than normal people trying to lead a normal life. They hadn't had to fight for life in over twenty years, and before that most of the Fassil enjoyed more stress free lives. They dedicated themselves to experimentation and scientific pursuit of knowledge rather than the instant gratification of killing someone in order to obtain their hidden secrets and knowledge.

"Oh! I see doctor." Jennifer remarked as she was making mental notes and trying to absorb all that the doctor had explained. For some reason she had the nagging feeling that she'd better understand all the scientific bullshit Doctor Fassil was saying since she would need that. Why? She had no idea but she just had a feeling or maybe it was mother's intuition.

"Well, you see people Kan can be killed. Not that I'm encouraging you to go looking for him. If we listen to the good doctor it would take a few of us to overtake Kan. I kind of figured that out while I was fighting him alongside Duncan and my wife."  
At this Craig turned to look at Duncan MacLeod who all this time had remained silent, just listening, as was the custom of the MacLeods. They were listeners and observers rather than leaders. Cynthia was resting in his arms. All of this was new to her and she had no idea what the hell were fusion highlanders or highlanders for that matter until Doctor Fassil had made his speech, which enlightened her somewhat.

Cynthia enjoyed the proximity of Duncan and after last night's event both of them had enjoyed each other a little more intimately. She was just happy to be alive and in the arms of the man she loved. Duncan too was enjoying the blond woman at his side but he was most interested in the developments of the meeting. The MacLeods might not be leaders but they sure were action takers and if something had to be done they would do it no matter the cost of consequence. 

Duncan had already tried the pacifist way but he had quickly learned that being a true pacifist was a joke since eventually you would be forced to take action. He'd rather be prepared for it than sorry later. He loved peace but he knew the importance of taking matters into your own hand and he admired Craig and Jennifer because both were able to balance the pacifist side and the action side of things. They both were great leaders and Duncan knew that if the highlanders would ever have a chance to make their dreams come true and become a nation, it would be with the great leadership of Craig and Jennifer. And it was obvious to Duncan that eventually Justin would take up that role too.

Justin was proving to be more and more like Jennifer and had Craig's head for business and leadership with the exception that he did it like his mother - with a soft and more level head than Craig. Craig was levelheaded but he was known to lose control and be harsh, and sometimes behaved like a complete prick. But Jennifer's gentle ways would always smooth the way for Craig. Both highlanders were the perfect couple as they balanced each other. Finally, Duncan decided it was time for him to speak up.

"I agree with Craig, we should not go looking for him and if any of us has the misfortune to encounter Kan then let's try to avoid him and only fight him as a group. Craig and I were discussing last night about using some of the emergency devices that are coming out in the market. I believe Nicky is working on making those devices a little more compatible with our own needs Doctor Fassil?"

"Yes, Mr. MacLeod Nicky, our own computer and technological wizard when it comes to technical devices, has just finished some new and improved ways of communicating with one another. Sometimes, I wish we were like our cousins the vampires and could link telepathically." Dr. Fassil laughed again but he was beginning to suspect his attempted humor wasn't scoring him any points with this particular group.

The following was a continued discussion about the new technological human advances and how they had been improved to better serve their particular needs, needless to say. Our so-called beepers had been remodeled into silent alarms that would link every highlander that possessed them with another, revealing whereabouts and time and such so if anyone needed help they could locate one another and alert each other. And many other political issues and personal matters were discussed throughout the day. The meeting ended around ten o'clock at night and everyone agreed to maintain the state of alertness until mid-Sunday since Monday was a school day. 

The also made some preparations for the upcoming human holidays and plans for some birthday parties and many more everyday events. After the voting and discussions, everyone was sent home. Jennifer and Craig still were unaware of Justin's whereabouts and recent changes and developments. They were secure in the knowledge that Justin was with Daphne at one of the many safe houses. But both highlanders needed to be prepared for the news that was about to come once Justin returned home, and how some of this news would shape them and their own ambitions.


	8. The Chronicles Of A Watcher

“Armand! How are things?”  
“Everything is great over here - how did the wedding go?”  
“Not as good as I expected! But, I think I’m staying here for a few weeks; something came up and I want to see how it’s going to turn out. I need to talk to Ben.”  
“That’s fine. I’ll hold the fort for you. What about Vance - is he staying with you too?”  
“Yes, only Dickens is going back. I need you to make sure Victor stays in line and Natasha can always help you out. Make sure Blake checks out the new buildings before you start the move in.”

“You want me to oversee the move?”  
“Yes, I want to be moved into the new rooms by the time I decide to go back to Russia.”  
“Anything else Master?”  
“No, where is Ben?”  
“I think he is having breakfast with the new Russian Prime Minister.”  
“What about David? Where is David?”  
“David went to Switzerland; he had a surgery. You need to talk to him too?”

“No, just keep an eye on the Tremeres, especially David. I don’t want Jack doing anything behind my back in Russia while I’m here as his guest.”  
“Sure, Master. Why you don’t link to Ben?”  
“No, I’m tired after today’s events and the claiming. I am beat. I’m not as young as I used to be. I sure got a nice boost from the claiming of Jack’s kids - especially Brian, but still my life force is hanging by a thread.”  
“Claims? What claims? What about Brian?”  
“None of your concern Armand, just know that I have two new heirs.”

“Fine, Master. I’ll let Ben know you are looking for him. Do you want him to call you immediately?”  
“As soon as possible yes, but not until tomorrow morning. Remember it’s still Saturday night here in Pittsburgh and I don’t want him to link to me, just to call me on a regular phone. I need all the energy I can muster if I’m to survive this infernal city.”  
“Why Master? Isn’t Pittsburgh cold enough for you yet?”  
“No, I need the Russian winter.”

*****

“Damn!” Armand hung up the phone upset with the conversation. Santiago was preparing breakfast and making all of the delicious things Armand enjoyed - especially on Sunday mornings. Santiago was aware that his plans for a nice quiet Sunday morning in Armand’s arms had just vanished after the phone call. 

“Who was that on the phone Armand?”  
“The Master.”  
“Oh!” Was all that Santiago could mutter since he knew what was eating Armand. Armand had been great for the past two days - he was happy and very pleasant with the impending departure of the Master and remaining in charge of the Legacy, at least for a few days. Santiago had asked Armand about the change in his mood and he had only said that in such a short time many things could happen - good things. But, now Santiago had the suspicion that nothing good was happening.

Armand was pacing the room frantically while figuring out how these new pieces of information fit into his taking over the Legacy scheme. Santiago came close to his lover only to soothe his mind while hoping he could salvage their Sunday. Santiago began to link to Armand but Armand pushed him away as he closed his mind to everyone else.

“Let me help you Armand. What did the Master tell you?”  
After a long pause, Armand answered.

“He claimed Brian and Claire as his heirs and he is staying in America for a few weeks.”  
“Why?”  
”How the hell should I know? You know how well protected Ben has the mind of the Master; no one can read his mind. But it has something to do with Brian Kinney.”  
“Hmm! Well, I don’t see why are you so upset? You will have plenty of time to get used to being the seat of power.” Santiago began to stroke his lover with a more sexually charged caress and Armand began to relax. Santiago always knew how to calm him down and help him focus better.

“Now about the Master claiming Brian and Claire Kinney - that is no problem and of no consequence to your plans. If the two become a more nauseating problem, they wouldn’t be the first or last heirs we got rid of.”  
Armand smiled wide as he claimed his lover’s lips. Santiago knew that mischievous smile. Armand had already made the necessary adjustments in his plans mentally. But right now he had a most pleasant matter to take care of before calling Ben and letting everyone else know about the Master’s plans.

*****

Sunday Morning,  
Brian’s loft

“Good morning beautiful!” Brian looked intensely at Justin’s blue eyes, not really looking for some peace of mind or energy replenishment but only for the sheer pleasure of losing himself in those deep pools of beauty.

“Good morning Brian!”  
Justin smiled widely at Brian; it felt good waking up in Brian’s arms. Justin felt happy and content. He thought for a second he could die a happy boy now as long as Brian was at his side.

The sunrays began to filter through the darkened blinds and heavy curtains, illuminating the center of the room. Justin found a more comfortable spot in Brian’s arms while Brian played with Justin’s golden hair. Both lovers began to get lost in each other’s lust when a loud noise was heard followed by a knock at the door.  
“What the fuck now?” Brian asked to no one in particular as he closed his eyes to sense who was outside his door.

“Please, Brian don’t tell me it’s Michael.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Doesn’t he have a boyfriend or something to entertain himself at least during the mornings?”  
Brian sighed as he answered,

“Nope, I’m pretty much all that fills his day besides his comic books and sometimes his shop.” Brian decided to go and check why was everyone from his circle of friends was outside his door. He was tempted to just cast a spell but Justin guessed his intention and as annoyed as he was, he didn’t let Brian do it.

“Brian, why did you change your building code?” Michael asked as he brushed passed his best friend as if he was going inside his own home - just to stop abruptly as he saw Justin moving around the loft preparing coffee and, by the looks of it, breakfast.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“Good morning Michael!”  
Justin responded in his boyish way just to annoy the heck out of Michael.

Justin loved fucking with Michael’s jealous nature since he knew Brian would never fall for his Malkavian friend. Everyone was coming inside the loft and saw the developing scene in front of their eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“Well, if you must know, I live here with Brian.”  
Brian shook his head; he loved Justin and he had nothing against Justin having fun in his own way even if it was at Michael’s expense, but he didn’t want to be the man in the middle.

“Justin!” Brian warned him. Justin on the other hand only stuck out his tongue at Brian as he began to cook breakfast. It was already midmorning and he had ordered some food from the nearest market to be delivered; now he was ready to start cooking. 

He loved cooking; it was one of the best things he enjoyed sharing with his mother. Once Justin turned fifteen Jennifer had left the household duties to Justin and he often had to cook for him and Molly since their mother was very involved with the Highlanders’ affairs. After the babysitters were let go, Jennifer didn’t want to hire any household help. She was afraid, especially now that she had to spend so much time away from home. So she’d rather have Justin in charge than hire someone who later could turn on them.

“Since when do your tricks become your roommates?”   
Melanie asked just to piss Brian off.   
“Since none of your fucking business Melanie, and for your information Justin is not one of my tricks.” Brian decided to go and get dressed for the day but not before grabbing Justin possessively and kissing him in front of everyone as Justin fed him some of his almost finished breakfast.

As Brian left the room to go and get changed, Michael was shocked looking at Justin while Justin only teased Michael more now that Brian wasn’t present. Lindsay smiled as she controlled the rage that was building in her mind. Emmett took notice of the interaction; maybe later that information would be of some use.

"Well, Sunshine I guess now that you are living with Brian I'll be seeing more of you."  
Emmett remarked in his flamboyant way as he chose to hug Justin and offered the blond human his friendship. After all, Emmett figured that if the Royal Prince wanted the human and Jack didn't seem to mind, he’d better get in the good graces of the blond.

"Anyone feel like some breakfast?"  
"Wow! You cook to feed an entire army."  
Ted exclaimed as he saw how much food Justin had cooked.

At this Brian came back into the room all dressed up. He had already linked to his clan and the rest of the vampire collective - getting up to speed on whatever events were expected for the day. "Believe it or not, that food is barely enough for him, so if any of you are hungry, I suggest you grab a plate before he finishes it all."  
Brian explained as he kissed Justin while taking a bite of the food Justin was eating.

Lindsay was boiling over the familiarity Brian had taken with the human kid. She was used to Brian’s tricks but she sensed something special about this one and that bothered the hell out of her. But as always and as a true Ventrue, Lindsay hid her real feelings and said in her most friendly manner.

"I’m afraid none of us is going to eat Brian. We came to look for you since we couldn’t get a link to your mind and let you know that the Master is expecting all of us at Babylon. It seems he has decided to stay over for a few weeks and well, I’m afraid he expects you to show him around since Claire is gone on her honeymoon."

"And the Master sent all of you looking for me?"  
Brian asked annoyed. He hated the fact that the Master had decided to stay over. Since he had sensed his father’s anger, he decided to play the dutiful son routine for a change, and with Justin at his side he had nothing to lose.

"Not exactly, but since we were all on our way to Babylon, Lindsay thought it would be a good idea for all of us to come and get you." Melanie spit out angrily as she realized Lindsay’s anger over Justin. Melanie kind of liked the blond kid. She didn’t like Brian but she felt the kid was too much for Brian and he didn’t deserve the blond even if the blond was human.

"Are you coming with us Justin?" Melanie asked softer to Justin and Justin flashed her his most beautiful sunshine smile as he turned to look at Brian.  
"Maybe Justin will join me - what’s it to you Mel? Do you have a crush on my human?"  
Brian asked possessively as he took hold of Justin.

"No asshole! I don’t have a crush on Justin. I just think he is too good for you. I’m afraid you are making a grave mistake sweetie - you are way too good for Brian Kinney."  
She came closer to Justin and kissed him softly on his cheek while Lindsay hated the fact that Melanie liked Justin.

"My, my all the fuss over a human." Emmett commented to break the sudden coldness engulfing the room. Justin only laughed his beautiful laugh but this time the innocence of his age was reflected in the sound and not the knowledge of the worlds. Then his cell phone rang and he moved away from Brian to answer it while Michael moved swiftly to claim Brian’s side. Now Michael whispered in Brian's ear.

"Brian this is going to be vampire business - no place for a fucking human including your latest boy toy."  
"Mikey! Mikey! When are you going to learn, fuck off my personal life. You are my friend not my fucking mother or father and not even they have a say in my decisions."  
Brian concentrated on Justin's phone call as he blocked it from the rest of the gang.

"Hey Daph! Is the emergency state over?"  
"No, we are still locked up until this evening I think. Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Remember Cynthia, your boyfriend’s assistant?"  
"Yeah! What about it?"  
"She’s an immortal."  
"She’s a vampire?"  
"Nope! She is a highlander and get this she is a Kastagir!"  
"A Kastagir! Wow! I thought they were a myth - no one has ever seen one."  
Justin exclaimed in surprise, and the two youths continued chatting on more trivial things before they hung up.

"And finally get this, you are getting a surprise birthday party."  
"We are Daph, we are barely a few months apart."  
"Nope! I’m afraid you are the one getting the birthday party. The counsel decided to only give me my trust fund, plus I get a car." Daphne teased Justin as Brian smiled at the childish behavior of the two teens.

Now he concentrated on looking for his father while Justin finished his chat with Daphne and the rest of the gang got lost in their own web of plans. As Brian mentally linked to his father, he could feel his father’s anger and despair. 'Jack! I’m not saying I’m sorry for who I am but........' Brian now kept quiet; he couldn’t bring himself to say what he wanted to say since he had first kissed Justin.

Instead he guarded his secret as Jack finally answered his son mentally. 'Brian! I only care for power and right now I’m on the verge of losing any power I had over the Tremeres if we don’t come up with something. I ........' Now, it was Jack’s turn to keep quiet. He was a proud man after all and he would never admit to himself or to his son but power was something he was familiar with. Brian was silent as he smirked; power was all it was. 

'So be it Jack, I’ll help you get your fucking power but don’t expect anything else from me and remember this - Justin is my life now.' Jack smiled, he wasn’t sure yet but there was a promise of something in his son’s newfound beau. Justin was the last Brian heard on his father's mind as they broke the link and both vampires got back to their own activities.

*****

"Justin is all Brian can think of, Jack?" Joan inquired as she entered the bedroom. She sensed the broken connection between her husband and child and saw the smirk on Jack’s face. That smirk only meant Jack was already weaving a new plan to get back on top. Jack wasn’t one to be pinned down for long - he would always be at the top no matter what, just like her Brian. 

Her son had so much of Jack and her. Brian was a true Tremere and a true Ventrue, not like her beloved Claire. The child was a stupid woman - no Ventrue blood found in her; she was just like her father. A dreamer and a spoiled brat. 

Joan couldn’t remember anymore what had driven her to the Follower of Seth Prince - it was a moment of weakness, womanly weakness, Joan couldn’t deny that but no one could ever imagine how proud she was of Brian. She loved and had spoiled Claire rotten but Brian was the one she was proud of.

"Yeah! I don’t know if the highlander is a blessing or a curse but he sure is a double-edged sword." Both spouses laughed as they drank from each other’s life force; it had been so long since Jack had used Joan’s life force. However in the past few weeks they had grown closer to each other and that was a feeling that Joan and Jack had thought they had lost long ago, but for some reason they were finding it again.

"Jack! What are you scheming in that head of yours? I want to be part of it. I too long for power."  
"I know my ice queen, I know you too lust for power. Maybe that was what our elders saw in us - the lust for power - and that was why we were such a perfect match for them."  
Jack looked into Joan’s mind and both vampires shared their innermost secrets, but Jack took good care to protect the sharing of knowledge from the rest.

*****

Justin came back to the room as he finished his phone call with his best friend Daphne.   
"So, are we leaving or what Brian?" Michael asked in his annoying voice while Justin only made faces at him and Brian asked,

"Are your parents home yet beautiful?"  
"No, they’re still out and don’t call me beautiful any more - that makes me sound like a fucking girl and I’m not a girl Brian. I’m a man."  
"Sure, Justin and I’m a ..........."  
"You are what Brian?" Justin challenged Brian playfully as both got lost in one of his fast becoming legendary kisses.

"I think we should call you Sunshine." Emmett remarked informatively.  
"Sunshine!" Both Brian and Justin turned to face Emmett as he went on to explain,

"Yeah! Sunshine is most befitting to you Justin, though beautiful is also a perfect description of you, but like you said it sounds like a girly nickname. Sunshine is more masculine plus it’s totally you because when you smile it seems like the sunshine is illuminating the place where you are."  
Then Brian made a face of disgust,

"That’s totally bullshit but I like the sound of it."  
"I knew it, Brian Kinney you are such a romantic no matter how much you try to deny it."  
Justin hung himself from Brian’s neck as Michael angrily moved away towards the door.  
"This is so fucking disgusting!"  
Michael snarled as he opened the door with such force that he almost pulled the metal door from its frame.

"I guess we should be going Brian." Lindsay added eyeing Justin with murderous eyes; neither Justin nor Brian took notice but Melanie did. Now everyone left the loft and went to Babylon where there was an impromptu meeting held by the Master. Jack and Joan were already seated next to the Master when Brian, with Justin in his arms, and the rest of the gang arrived. The Master didn’t miss a thing between Michael and Lindsay and the blond human.

*****

"Most interesting!"  
"Do you said something Master?"  
Jack asked, faking as if he hadn’t heard a thing.

"I said it’s very interesting that Brian seems very attached to his human boy toy. I’ve known Brian since the day he was born and I’ve never seen him take to any human like that before."  
"Well, the kid is young and handsome."  
Joan offered as she eyed her husband. They most kept the scent of the Master away from Justin. The highlander kid could prove to be great in their next scheme or dangerous, after all they had decided that Justin could be a double-edged sword, which could help them or destroy them.

"Brian! It was nice that you could join us. Chancellor Marcus, Ms. Peterson, and the rest of your group. You conduct yourself more like a king than a prince Brian, if I may add."  
The Master motioned to Brian to take the seat next to him and pointed to the other chairs for the rest of the members of Brian’s circle.

Justin hated having to part from Brian but Brian reassured Justin with their special connection. Brian sat next to the Master and the breakfast meeting continued. Brian didn't touch the food - most of the vampires didn’t eat, they were more interested in listening to the Master and whatever events were planned now that the Master had decided to stay in Pittsburgh for a few weeks. Jack was puzzled at the Master’s change of heart but he kept a close eye on the old vampire, and he was quick to figure as Brian did too that the Master hadn’t taken his eyes off Justin. 

Justin on the other hand was too busy to notice the storm brewing on his behalf between the Master, Jack and Brian. He was more interested in trying to figure out what was up with Lindsay. He had already discovered that Ted was in love with Michael, and Emmett was a great and friendly vampire that he could pretty much trust with his life if it was necessary. He had learned most of the gossip going around about other vampires and board members of the American Legacy. Emmett had proven to be very informative about almost everything there was to know about who was who in Vampire society. 

Justin saw that despite Melanie’s dislike of Brian and Jack she could be trusted. Lindsay was someone he couldn’t figure out yet. Her apparent friendliness was obviously false but why? Justin didn’t have any idea. The day went on pretty much at Babylon, it was like an endless party, the place was very dark and full of gay life. Justin had been introduced to the Toreador Louis De Pointe Du Lac. If Justin wasn’t so much in love with Brian he could swear he could easily fall for the blond and gentle Toreador.

Brian went looking for Justin once he had a moment and was able to leave the Master’s side, and found Justin chatting with the beautiful Claudia. The Master had called Melanie and Lindsay had left Justin’s side to attend to her own friends. After all she was a Ventrue and she must be the princess she was raised to be. Emmett had gone to check on some newcomers who were interested in his designs. Ted had left to talk to Jack about finances and the cost of having the Master in Pittsburgh. Michael had gone looking for his human stray kid Chris Hobbs, so Justin had been left in the capable hands of Louis who introduced him to Claudia and Lestat.

"Sunshine!"  
"Brian! What took you so long?" Justin asked as Brian claimed Justin possessively. Brian knew Lestat wouldn’t dare to make a move on his blond boy but he’d better make sure Lestat was well aware to whom Justin belonged. He liked Lestat, as a matter of fact they had known each other a little more intimately not too long ago, but Lestat was weird and sometimes erratic.

"We were just keeping company with your human boy Brian. No need to be afraid."  
"I’m not afraid of anything Lestat. I know what I have and what belongs to me."  
Brian smirked sarcastically as Lestat only rolled his eyes. The blond was a handsome boy but no comparison to Louis - at least not in the eyes of Lestat. Claudia too thought that the human kid was handsome but Louis was a much better man since he was a vampire.

"You want to dance Sunshine?"  
"Yeah! But, I’m so fucking hungry - do you think we can skip the party and get something to eat?" Justin asked as everyone in the group made a disgusting face. They had seen the kid eat all of the entrees, what more could he hold in that stomach. Brian only rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Lestat spoke.

"If I were you Brian, I wouldn’t leave. We are expecting some visitors from Russia in a few minutes and if the kid is hungry, I’ll ask Debbie to bring some food - she’s an expert at feeding the hungry." Lestat and Claudia laughed but Louis only looked at them then added smiling,

"I’d be glad to go to Debbie and get you something to eat Justin. And I would listen to Lestat, Brian. I think the next few days are going to be very interesting especially since Armand has been left in charge back in Russia."  
"I thought you weren’t involved in politics Luiggi?"  
Brian asked sarcastically as he eyed the Toreador. Louis had proven to be a great kisser but now that he had tasted Justin there was no comparison - his highlander kid was a much better kisser and had a great honeysuckle flavor.

"I’m not but I cannot help it if Lestat is your father’s right hand. I get to learn a thing or two about politics."  
Brian responded,

"Thanks for the info! I guess Sunshine and I will accept your offer Luiggi. We’ll be on the dance floor and if I were you I’d hurry to get the food." At this Brian took his blond to the dance floor and he got lost in the pool of energy the baby blues of his blond were to him. Lestat and Luiggi, along with Claudia went to procure the food for Justin. They all liked Brian and found the human kid amusing so they decided to become special protectors of the royal couple.

"You think Armand would try to kill Brian and Claire?"  
"I think Armand would kill anything that stands in his way including stupid Santiago."  
Lestat said as he looked at Luiggi while Claudia spoke to Debbie.

"Well, I ordered the entire food menu in Deb’s restaurant. I hope it’s enough for the human kid."  
"Don’t worry my beauty, if isn’t enough I personally will kill you and turn you into a delicious dish for the blond."  
"Fuck off! Lestat, I’m not in the mood for your fucking game."  
"Game! What game my beautiful Claudia?"  
"The game where I kick your ass every time you speak against me - don't forget I have already killed you once."  
"You tried to kill me once my sweet doll, unfortunately you weren’t clever enough for me."  
"Stop it you two!"

Luiggi found the courage to speak; he wasn’t in the mood for one of Lestat and Claudia’s display of wits. In the end Lestat would lose his temper and Claudia would be crying in his arms, and Luiggi just wanted to enjoy his party. And he had learned of the upcoming eighteenth birthday for the human blond. He was certain that Brian would want a beautiful party so he was already working on the design of such an event.

"Well, if isn’t my poor Luiggi who is finally showing some fangs. What is it Luiggi, did you find some courage all of a sudden or are you thinking of leaving the beautiful Claudia for Brian’s human? I don’t think Brian would find that amusing and I’m afraid he would have you killed in an instant if you dare to get close to his blond."

"Fuck off Lestat! Claudia are you coming? I have a headache."  
Claudia took Luiggi’s arm as she eyed Lestat triumphantly. Lestat only watched the couple leaving; he was stuck at the party so Claudia had won this round but he would get even in the next. Debbie arrived with the food that Claudia had ordered and Lestat found Brian and signaled to him that the food was ready for Justin.

"Food! I’m so fucking hungry Brian. Between you, my growing nature and all the negative energies floating around today, I’m almost at the end of my energy levels."  
"Justin, I think it would be better for you to stay at home with your family. I think Duncan and now Cynthia could protect you better."  
"What? What are you talking about Brian? Why can’t I stay with you?"  
"I don’t think it would be safe for you to stay around me right now especially now that the Master has decided to stay for awhile."  
"I don’t care Brian. I’m not leaving you. I thought you wanted me with you forever."  
Justin eyes became watery but he held his head high; he wouldn’t look like a helpless fag. Not for Brian or anyone else. He was a proud man too after all.

"I do Justin. I want you at my side for all fucking eternity but I want you alive. I don’t want the memory of you."  
"I’ll be all right - no one knows I’m an immortal. Besides even if they find out I’m a highlander what danger could I be in? Vampires are not interested in me, they have no use for a highlander."  
"Don’t be naive Justin. Vampires have been known to kill highlanders - you just haven’t lived long enough to know these things."  
Justin trembled for a second, he knew about that but it wasn’t a common thing.

"You just don’t love me Brian."  
"Justin!" Brian said warningly to Justin. The last thing he needed right now was having the teen making a scene. Now he remembered another reason he despised relationships, one of the two would always use the guilty shit to get away with something, especially sentimental bullshit like Justin was trying right now.

"You think I want you away from me? I cannot breathe without you anymore. But, I need to know you are safe. It’s just for a few weeks, until the Master is gone and my father and I take care of some political business."  
"Fuck you Brian! Fuck you." Justin got up from the table and almost ran for the exit. Melanie was coming from the bar with few drinks to join Lindsay when Justin almost ran over her.

"Hey! Careful Justin or you might kill someone. Are you alright kid?"  
"Fucking Brian!"  
"What did that asshole do now?"  
"Nothing! He sent me home."  
"Hey! Maybe it’s for the best kiddo. You don’t know that bastard like I do and believe me when I say you are better off without him."  
"He loves me Melanie and I love him, he is just too stubborn to see it. Besides, he thinks I’m a helpless kid that he needs to protect but I’m not. I can hold my own."  
Melanie only smiled broadly; she liked the kid. The kid had spirit - more spirit that many so called leaders of Vampire society.  
"Wait! I’ll take you home." 

Brian followed Justin and saw the interaction between him and Melanie and he was relieved. At least he knew Justin would be all right. Melanie might hate his guts and might want him to suffer a thousand deaths but she would never hurt Justin, especially since she liked the kid. Melanie had just spoken to Lindsay and left Babylon for a few minutes when the newcomers from Russia entered the club. 

Brian sensed Ben and saw he was the one protecting the Master. He went to locate his father and both agreed that the Tzimisce had magical power but not enough to defeat the both of them. Ben was accompanied by David and after the introductions had been made Ben and the Master left Babylon and went to the place where the Master was staying. Vance had already looked into the building and made it secure for the Master’s protection. David had reported to the Master, asked his leave and went looking for Jack.

*****

"Why did you call me Master? I don’t understand why you didn’t want to link to me and the urgency for me to come to Pittsburgh?"  
"Gardner! Is the building secure?"  
"Yes, Master. Ben just needs to cast a protection spell and Jack Kinney nor anyone else will have access to your privacy."  
"Good! Ben cast the spell."

Ben went on to prepare the ritual of casting the protection spell. He lit the candles and traced the ancient symbols in the entrance of the Master’s apartments and in the walls as was the wizardry ways. That was one of the many differences between a Tzimisce and a Tremere. Tzimisce needed to follow the rituals for casting spells while the Tremere just needed to wave their hands and concentrate their will for spells to work. The magic flowed through the Tremere blood while the Tzimisce learned their skills. Once Ben announced to the Master the spell was in place, the Master began to speak.

"I sent for you because the most unusual thing has happened. Last night during the wedding ceremonies when I claimed Brian Kinney as my heir and I embraced him - my life force was rejuvenated."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning I felt a change in my life force. I felt like I was drinking from the fountain of youth and my life energy was as ever full. But, when I embraced Claire nothing happened, it was as always when I drink from any of the royal members’ life force."  
"I see. And you think there might be something in Brian’s blood that caused the change in your own life force?"  
Ben asked still not understanding what exactly the Master wanted from him.

"No, but I think it has something to do with the human kid Brian has taken an interest in."  
"A human Master, what could a human do to influence Brian’s blood or cause your change?"  
"I don’t know - that is what you are here for!" The Master snapped at Ben; since when was Ben so stupid. Ben only rolled his eyes. It seemed the Master was losing his mind now. How could a human have such an effect on Brian’s blood?

 

"Don’t patronize me Ben. I know what are you thinking. You aren’t as clever as Jack or Brian. You are the best but I don't think you could ever compare with any two Tremeres." The Master hissed.  
"I beg your pardon Master but you have to understand me. I don’t see how a human could have any influence on us. If he was an immortal - a highlander - perhaps then I can think of some reasons but not from a mere human."  
Ben explained humbly; he didn’t want to earn the Master’s wrath.

"Highlander? How or why could a highlander influence us and not a human?"  
"Well Master, highlanders are immortal like us. Their life force is as pure as ours is and since they cannot mix it with the humans they are truly pure unlike us. We can mix and blend our life force with that of humans but not the highlanders."  
"I see. And how can they influence our life force?"   
"Well, I have found some interesting studies in Russia and back at the archives I found the most fascinating legends."  
"Legends?" The Master asked intrigued. Ben went on to explain to the Master about the studies of the highlanders found here on earth and the scrolls found at the vampires archives.

*****

"Jack!"  
"David!" Both Tremeres kissed each other as was the custom among vampires and took a seat. Jack had taken David to his house. Joan had entertained the Tremere then excused herself from the group to go to her bedroom. David was left with Jack and Brian in the studio library. Jack had decided not to raise any suspicions in the Master and instead of seeing David back at the boardroom, he had invited him to his home.

"So, why are you here David? Came to obey your Master?"  
"I have no master, Jack. I’m a Tremere and frankly I’m disappointed in you. You have fallen from grace in less than forty-eight hours." David replied as he eyed Brian stroking the bridge of his nose. He could sense that Brian had closed the link among the vampires and Brian had been severing the link too often. He wasn’t happy with that, not now that the Tremere chances to be in power were slipping away.

"Well, David I must admit I lost last night’s battle but not the war and that is something all Tremeres must understand. I have an ace up my sleeve." Jack announced as he eyed Brian. Brian seemed to be in a trance; he didn’t like that but he kept talking to David as he waited for his son to come back and join the conversation. Brian, on the other hand, had finally made contact with Justin. He had found the teen crying his eyes out in the darkness of his bedroom at home.

'Justin'  
'Get out of my mind Brian.' Justin responded angrily. He was still cross with Brian.   
'You don’t really wanted me out otherwise you wouldn’t allow me to link to you.'  
'Fuck you! I hate you Brian!'   
'I pretty much wish I’d be fucking you Justin, but you have to understand I have things to deal with. And about you hating me well, there is not much I can do about it. Those are your sentiments not mine.'  
'You know I don’t hate you Brian - I love you but you infuriate me. I’m not a child.'  
'No, you are an annoying blond, that is what you are but a hot and sexy annoying blond.'  
'I thought you didn’t want me right now.'  
'Clever brat! I told you I just don’t want you at my side for a few weeks - just until the Master is gone.'

'Whatever! I need to sleep; my mom is in the next room getting Molly to sleep.'  
'Justin!'  
'What?'  
'What are you wearing?'  
'Fuck! You want mental sex?!'  
'I’d much rather have you but mental sex would do I guess.'  
'Brian!'  
'What?'  
'Fuck you!'  
'Whatever Justin?'  
'Brian! So, how long?'  
'I don’t know, tell you what? I’ll see you tomorrow after school, I’ll go to the shop.'  
'Okay!'

Justin cleared his mind to let Brian refresh his as he felt asleep more calm with the knowledge that Brian would look for him at the antique shop. Brian was about to come back and join his father and David at the library when he sensed the Master and Ben's protection spell and he went to investigate mentally.

"Justin!" Brian left the trance as he screamed.   
Jack went to his son’s side as David eyed Brian.  
"I’ll kill him Jack. I’ll kill him if he lays his hands on Justin."  
"What did you see Brian?"  
"The Master and Ben were discussing something about a legend, referring to the birth of a child born of a highlander and a vampire. And then they went to read about how precious the blood of a highlander is to purify a vampire’s blood or to renew the life force of one."  
"What?" David went to stand next to Brian.

"What are you saying Brian? What are you talking about - I’ve never heard so much nonsense? Have you and Jack lost your minds? You cannot probe the Master’s mind without his consent."  
"David!" Jack warned; he still was a senior to David and therefore he commanded respect as a royal member of the Tremere house. 

Brian was able to regain his composure and think straight as he related to his father what he had learned from the Master and Ben. David was horrified at the knowledge that Jack and Brian had probed the Master’s mind, and furthermore learning that the Master had access to the sacred scrolls. No vampire had access to such knowledge - only the secret society of vampires known as the Maneth. 

David was a member of that society; no one knew of their existence. Only a few members, direct descendants of the founders, knew of its existence and only a few clans were part of it. This secret society was created to guard the sacred scrolls that contained the origins of earth, its creation and the creation of humanity. The legends and myths of earth since the existence of the Avatars and the Guardians.

"David! Calm down. No one will find out Brian probed the Master’s mind; besides the Tremere are going to be in power one way or another." Jack said as he began to think how to manipulate this new learned knowledge. Justin would prove to be great asset after all. At least his son being a fairy wasn’t such a bad thing anymore. 

David calmed down and looked at Brian. He saw the genuine concern Brian had for the highlander and he discovered that Brian was in love with the kid. David excused himself from Jack and Brian. He had to leave Pittsburgh and get to Russia as soon as possible to call for an emergency meeting. Someone had broken into the ancient archives and the ancient knowledge was being used for manipulation. The main reason the secret society had been formed was to protect the sacred knowledge and prevent anyone from exploiting the knowledge for evil.

*****

Brian left his father’s house and found himself standing outside Justin’s house. I saw Brian pacing like a caged panther under Justin’s bedroom window when Craig crept up to Brian, who was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t sense the presence of the older highlander. Craig drew his sword and grabbed Brian, exposing his neck to the coldness of his blade.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"  
Craig’s commanding voice was heard while Jennifer stood with her own sword drawn directly at Brian. Instead of getting upset he began to laugh at his precarious situation. He was slipping -- his love for Justin was making him careless.

*****

"Brian!"  
Justin screamed as he sensed his lover was in trouble. The blond teen got dressed in a hurry and went running downstairs to find his parents with their swords drawn and Brian laughing hysterically.  
"Dad! Mom! Don’t hurt him."  
"Justin go back to your room - this is none of your business."  
"Please, Mom he is not a highlander. He is a vampire, a very important vampire. If he was to die you would have all the Tremere and half of Pittsburgh’s vampire society hunting for your heads." Justin implored as he went to stand beside Brian.

"What the fuck are you doing here Brian?" Justin asked as he clung to Brian who only grabbed Justin with all the force he possessed.  
"Brian! Brian! I can’t breathe." Justin began to gasp for air as Craig and Jennifer were stunned and at the same time worried for the safety of their child.

"I don’t want to lose you Justin."  
"Brian! What are you talking about? You won’t lose me but if you make your grip any tighter I’ll die of suffocation."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I thought you said sorry was bullshit Brian."  
Brian let Justin loose, and Justin helped him stand up and brought him inside the house. Craig and Jennifer saw the interaction and began to make sense of it.

Once inside the house Justin sat Brian down and sat next to him. Craig and Jennifer still had their swords drawn, not taking their eyes off the Tremere vampire, when Molly came downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"Daddy! Mommy what is happening? Do I have to go to the safe house again?"  
"No darling go back to sleep." Jennifer lowered her guard as she went to grab her younger daughter to make sure she would stand in a safe place.

"Justin, care to explain?" Craig voiced as he stood next to his wife and daughter without lowering his guard. He was still not convinced that the vampire was a good idea especially since he had no idea what was he doing standing outside their home and what his connection was to Justin.

"Brian! What are you doing here? You said you would look for me tomorrow after school at the shop."  
"I know what I said Justin. It’s just…I just learned some disturbing news and I was afraid for you and your safety. I should never have met you. I’ve put your life in danger."  
"What are you talking about Vampire?"  
Craig asked, afraid of the words and the way they sounded in the vampire’s voice.

"Have you heard about the Master?"  
Brian asked as he looked directly at Craig's eyes while holding Justin close to him. He needed to feel Justin next to him, to feel Justin’s beating heart next to his. He needed to make sure his blond beauty was still alive and breathing - otherwise he would go mad, as mad or even madder than Michael.

"Yes, he is the oldest living vampire and I believe the ruler of your great nation."  
Craig replied proud of how knowledgeable he was.  
"Worse! He wants me and my father dead and now he has turned his attention to your son since he is a highlander, and he believes your son’s blood can renew his own life force."

"Oh!" Jennifer was horrified. She was aware of some stories where vampires had drank the blood of highlanders in order to purify their own blood and strengthen their life forces, and afterwards they had beheaded them in order to gain their knowledge. 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, vampires couldn't hold the knowledge for long. Maybe it had something to do with their genes or blood structure, in any case she was horrified just to think her son, her precious baby, could be killed by a vampire and his precious blood used to purify or renew someone’s life force.

"But Brian! The Master doesn’t know I’m a highlander, your spell still holds. Besides he tried to gain access to my mind and all he could see was a human kid."  
Justin argued confidently. He had felt the ugliness of the intrusion of the disgusting old vampire but he had held his own and the vampire had left his mind satisfied that he was a human boy.

"Yes, Justin, but remember the newcomers Lestat talked about?"  
"Yes, what about them?"  
"Well, Ben Bruckner was one of them and he is a Tzimisce, and a master of the archive arts. He somehow found some sacred scrolls and he has convinced the Master that you are a highlander and your identity has been clouded by a spell, and right now he is working on some counter spells to break the protection spell."  
Brian related as he gazed into the ocean blue of Justin’s eyes.

"Can he break your spell Brian?"  
"No, Justin. But it doesn’t matter. Sooner or later everyone is going to find out about you. I cannot keep you a secret for long so I came to say good-bye."  
"No! Brian I won’t let you."  
"We must Justin. I can’t have you killed to satisfy the hunger of an old vampire. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, you aren’t safe here anymore."  
"Do your people know you are here?" Craig asked as he began to think of a plan.

"No, they have no idea yet where the hell I am. I have severed the link to them and cast a protective spell that not even my father can break right now." Brian answered as he saw the eyes of his Sunshine become watery and overflowed by tears.

Outside, Pittsburgh’s skyline began to form the beginnings of a storm. Daybreak was approaching fast but instead of the usual sunny day I could see a strong storm was threatening the sky.


	9. The Chronicles Of A Watcher

"Agh!"  
Eve sighed as she wake up from her sleep as the sand storm began to hit furiosly the Mosquite were the Middle East Legacy had its headquarters and the chairman of the board had her apartments.

"Dreaming again mother!"  
"Yes, the dreams never leave me."  
Eve answered Cain as she began to look for more appropriate clothing.

"Do you think he wants to comunicate with you mother?"  
"No, he has forsaken us Cain. Its been ages since he send me word thru my dreams."  
Cain now turned away as he admired the sandstorm thru the clear material used as a window to protect the inside of the apartment from the outside weather. Eve loved looking at the desert and for that reason her apartments were covered with the clear material capable of withstanding the most furious of sand storms.

"David has summon the Maneth for an emergency meeting."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I just got word he didn't use the usual link. He use secure satelite encrypted codes."  
"I see what did Isis said?"  
"Isis said that Natasha would find a secure location somewhere around the globe to have the meeting."  
"What's wrong with Russia? What about here? No one ever paids much attention to our legacy except to collect the wealth sharing."  
Eve similed mischeviously for some reason she felt a growing pain in the pit of her stomach added to the restless of her dreams. Cain wasn't much help either he seemed lost in some secret thoughts.

"I don't know mother but I guess for our own sake and those we held dear is not the apocalypses."  
"Don't be so dramatic Cain. You know as I do the Apoclypses was invented to scare naive and trusting humans by those who love been in power."  
Both Vampires now look at each other before turning their attention to the sandstorm. It was an exhilaring experience been able to watch the sand crash furiously on the window but without causing any damage.

"Mother!"  
"Yes,"  
"You think he would ever forgive our sins."  
"God has forgiven us. He did long time ago. He is a loving father but infortunately we have new sins to ask for forgiveness."  
Eve answered Cain while she rested her head on the shoulders of her beloved son. She had the knowledge of the world. She was as ancient as the planet itself but when any one looked at her she was as young and fresh as a maiden in her twenties. That was her punishment for rebeling against her creator. She was to remind young and beautiful and perfect as she was made but with the knowledge of the world and her sins and the sins of her children and the sins of all of humanity that was her destiny that was her punishment. The only comfort she had was that Cain was at her side. She was mateless after Adam was killed by the Tzimisce she didn't married ever again or enjoy the pleasures of sex. She had been creater for Adam and she would remind Adam's till her creator allow her reach her destiny and be again one with him. 

Mother and son were lost in their own memories. Eve was relieving the happy days when she was inocent at Adam's side. When she had no care in the world, when she enjoyed the loved of her creator. When God would come and share the reminds of the day with her and Adam and her children. She remisnced on the days when God would show his face to her and her family, that bright light of energy that would warm her heart and fill every desired she had in her heart. The bright light of energy that would play with them as the sunrays played with the shadows on the forest. Then she closed her eyes and remembered the first time she saw the beautiful ilusion of the golden tree with the beautiful cobra extended to its full size and its hood was flare. Then the sleepiness began to take a hold of her as she heard the serpent speak to her the musical and sothing voice. She had a peak of the knowledge and magic the Tremere Vampire possessed and she lust for such knowledge and power the only thing she had to do was let the Vampire drank from her life force. 

Eve began to smile as she felt the fangs of the vampire take hold in her neck. She felt the rush of her life force leaving her body and then the hunger to taste the life force of the Tremere took hold of her and the embrace was completed. Eve lost the inocent of her human mind as the knowledge of the worlds began to engulf her the Vampire had unlock a dormant knowledge that Eve's mind possessed. She now knew who her creator was and how he came to exist. She saw the creation of thousands and millions of worlds and the destruction and the fear and the power and the darkness. Then, she learned about the Guardians and how the Avatars came to exist and who were really the Vampires. Eve wanted to share the knowledge with her husband and she left the side of the Tremere vampire who had already gain his strenght and began to recognize the place and make plans to bring the rest of his clan to such a paradise. Adam was afraid at the begining but fearful of losing his wife and mate he gave in and allow Eve to embrace him but it was the time when God or as she learned the energy force came to stand with them and play and share the time. They couldn't keep the fact that they now too possessed the knowledge of their God and the energy forced was afraid that his human children would too via for the power that had almost destroy him and the other energy forces so he couldn't destroy his creation but instead cast them away from the Paradise he had created for their enjoyment.

He wanted to protect the rest of Adam and Eve children safe from contamination. As God roam around making sure he could protect and keep the rest of the children safe he found the creature that had contaminated his beloved Adam and Eve. He now in his rage kill the Tremere Vampire and as he was killing the vampire and Adam and Eve were witness to the rage he curse his beloved children and the children they were to procreate to the seventh generation. He curse them and condemn the women Eve would bare for children to become barren once the seventh generation was born and from the seventh genereation forward all the children born would become sterile and no more children would be given to Eve to fill the vastness of Earth. Once the last child was born to the seventh generation the curse would continue as they would kill each other until there was but one left because the lust for power would be so powerful that they couldn't but helped to fight each other for it. Adam and Eve father the Highlanders and the legend was born.  
"From the Dawn of time we came; moving silently down through the centuries, living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the Gathering; when the few who remain will battle to the last. There can be only one."   
Eve now came back to reality as she heard the constant ringing of the telephone. Eve now moved with the swiftness of her vampire powers and answer the phone while Cain still was lost in his own memories.  
Cain was trembling as he could still hear the anger in his voice as he talked to God and asked him why he would always favored Abel's offering above his own. God would respond him with the same warm and softness as he had grown accustome to fill his heart.   
"Because, Abel gives his offering with a full heart there is too much resentment in your own heart Cain."   
"But, I love you the same or more than Abel."   
"Yes, Cain you loved me but you cannot still be angry because you no longer live on the Garden of Eden."   
"Why did you throw us away from the Garden?"   
"Because your parents committed a sin and they need it to be punished and I saw how sad you and your brothers were without their love and care and I saw the repetness in the eyes of your parents so, I allow you to come to their side."   
"But, why we couldn't stayed at the Garden."   
"Because unfortunately my boy, I need it to teach a lesson to your parents."   
"What sin do they commit?"   
"They, unlocked the knowledge that they weren't ready to possess yet."   
"But, the knowledge was ours to possess wasn't it?"   
"Yes, Cain you too possess the same knowledge but you and the rest of your brothers aren't ready to possess such knowledge yet that is why I'm angry at your parents. They unlock something that it wasn't time yet for them to know."   
"When would it be time for us to possess the knowledge?"   
"Once, I'm sure the lust for power and knowledge wouldn't consume you and the rest of humanity. Knowledge is power and power corrupts and corruption would end up killing you and I love all of my creations and I don't want to destroy what I created with so much love." "Would you ever forgive mom and dad?"   
"Yes, Cain but for now they have a lesson to learn and you too need to learn to forgive and do not envy your brother for I too love you rid your heart from the resentment and give it completely to me and you would not have nothing to envy since you are my son too."

Cain's face was overflown by the tears as his mind kept replaying the events that follow the fateful day when he had quarrel with his beloved brother Abel as they both made their way to the altar to burn the offerings to God. Cain was upset again at Abel and after his talked to God he left the field and in his anger went to look for solitude. As he walked the fields he saw his father been attack by a creature as he approach to give help to his father to his horror he saw his father transform into a vampire and the creature who was another vampire killed his father by means of beheading. Before, Cain could scream for help or even react to the horror in front of him. The Tzimisce vampired claim his life forced and embraced Cain to become a vampire. Cain then in his madness and anger killed the vampire the way he had seen he had killed his father. Cain now was rocking himself as he relived the moments that lead to him killing his beloved brother Abel. Once he regained his sanity after the witnessing of his father murder and the killing of the vampire. Cain went to the altar to make an offering and ask for forgiveness and to beg his creator and God to help him understand what had happened to him. He saw Abel burning another offering. Cain began to get angry because Abel was burning an offering when they were suppose to be home helping thier mother with the daily chores. And in his mad mind, Cain began to think that the reason God favored Abel was because Abel would burned him more offerings than the ones they were suppose to burn. It was only one offering a day but Abel was burning two offerings. Cain become blind and in his anger killed his brother

Cain realized with horror what he had done and try to cover his crime and run away but God find him and asked him to explain his behavior but this time God didn't act in anger. He was listening to him like a loving father did to a son confessing his crime after denying it. Once, Cain finished his tale God curse him for the lost of the innocence of Abel's blood. And he explained to him why he was punishing him to live away from the rest of his siblings and his family. Cain took his sister and wife the one who had already bored him twenty children and moved away from his family with the smaller children the ones who still need it the care of their mother. Cain didn't father any more children since he asked God to spare his wife the pain of birthing children that weren't human. Once his wife died and his mother went into seclusion he followed her. He is the father of many races across the continent but he didn't father any immortal children.

"Cain! Cain!"  
"Yes, mother."  
Cain was brought out of his painful memories by the voice of his mother. He was young and had the looks of a boy in his early twenties but he was as older as the creation since he was the first child that Eve gave birth to in the Garden of Eden. He carried the knowledge of the worlds just like his mother did with the exceptions that he carried the knowledge of the Tzimisce vampire instead of the Tremere who had embraced his mother.

"Natasha just called the meeting is going to be held at Antartica at the CARA secured South Pole station. I made the arrangement to leave to New Zeland but once we land on McMurdo we are to use a military aircraft to take us to the station once we arrived at CARA our friends would lets is continue to our new secured building at the based of CARA."  
"I haven't been to the Pole since ......."  
Cain kept quiet as he moved away from the window the sandstorm had already stopped and the sky was clear for a helicopter ride. He was happy that Natasha had such connection with the government because thanks to those connections and her continue supporting of Military developments they could have such access to secured locations away from the preying eyes of the rest of the Vampire society. Both Eve and Cain prepared to severe the links with the rest of their clans giving them explanations that were to hold the inquiring minds specially of those seeking power or trying to get in the favor of the Master. No Vampire really knew that they weren't 100% pure blood. No one had any idea that they both were humans very few vampires that survive were as ancient as them and Isis most of the first vampires that settle in Earth had already reach their destination. Natasha was a third generation of vampires born here on earth while Isis was a first generation. The Master was a second generation but if you looked at all of the member of Maneth they looked younger and their life forced was stronger than that of the Master. The reason been they guarded the secrets of the so called fountain of youth. They had in their power the waters of life given to them by the guardians in exchange for them not to claim any more human lives. Isis was the one to whom the cup holding the water was entrusted since she was the first vampire born on earth.   
Vampires only need it a single drop from the cup and it would re-new their life force for up to 100 generations of human lives. But after, Jesus Christ was crossed. Isis took the cup and hide it from the vampires and only shared the secret with those that had chosen stand with her and form the secret society. Eve and Cain didn't need to drink from the cup since they were already bless with the perfection of humanity mixed with the immortality of the vampire. So, they still looked as they were when they were first embraced. Isis and Natasha were the only members born B.C. David was a vampired born during the early 1800's A.D. His predecesor was killed accidentally killed during a human uprising and as a direct descendant of him he was given the choice to join the secret society what David had no idea was that if he had refused he would be killed since he had learned about the existance of the society. The society thrive in the secret of its organization. Louis was recruited later since he was born on the late 1800's A.D and when his father had died mysteriously. The rumor was that the Master had killed his father for political reasons but. Some secrets were best left alone. He entered the circle of Maneth as he was the rightful heir of his father. Claudia was the youngest of all since she had been born during the begining of the 1900's. When a vampire joined the elite society, they were initialize by drinking a drop from the cup of the water of life the main reason they remain for ever looking younger. Claudia was barely eight years old when she was accepted into the group to replace her mother who had been killed by Armand in one of his many attempts to gain the seat of power from the Master.

Claudia was an old vampire but forever she would appear to the world as an eternal eight years old girl. No one ever question the descrepancy on the aging of those seven members because Vampires don't have a great memory and they can easily be manipulated by the persuasive powers of the members. Every member of the secret society has powers beyond everyones dreams but they cannot use them against any one except in the extreme situation and only to protect humanity. One of the many conditions the Guardians impose on the vampires who settle on Earth. This knowledge is lost to all except to the members of Maneth. Eve and Cain possess a greater power than those members who are true vampires but they had never made use of them so the members aren't really aware of such powers. Isis and Natasha respect Eve and Cain as the elders they are. But they regard them as of lower class than them since they are humans embraced by vampires. At the eyes of the rest of all of vampire society Eve and Cain are 100% pure blood but in the secrecy of their organization they are look as mere humans even by the younger vampires who respect them as elders but not of high ranking as they are.

*****

Pittsburgh, PA  
Monday, the dawn of the new day.

Outside the Taylor's residence the rain began to fall, the lightning was the only thing that iluminated the sky since the storm clouds were thick and dark. It was already time for the sunrise but the day wouldn't be sunny and beautiful but instead it appeared to be gloomy and dark.

"Okay! Are you sure you cannot be trace by your people to our home?"  
Craig asked as he now urged his wife and daughter to sit in front of the couple that his son and the vampire were looking like.

"No, Mr. Taylor for right now you and your family are safe but I don't think is going to be for long."  
"How do you know my son? And why he knowing you puts him and us by that matter in danger?"  
Jennifer asked puzzle at her son's behavior. It was a rare ocassion to see Justin crying like a baby. He always made his best to appear strong and hold pain one of the characteristics she was so proud of. Why show the world your suffering? Better kept it to yourself and always appear to be of a sunny dispossision.

Brian now turned to look at Justin. Eventually, Justin's parents need to know about his secret specially now that he was no longer a mortal human but an immortal highlander. Justin now sighed as he hold tight to Brian's hands and after closing his eyes and breathing deep. He open his eyes and added after kissing Brian.

"I'm gay and I love Brian. By the way, I'm no longer mortal. I just experience my first death a few days ago."  
Justin added in a hurry as he hold tight to Brian while waiting for his father and mother to strike him.

"What?"  
Both, Jennifer and Craig said in unison as they look at each other.

Highlanders had no idea how they came to exist. God had hidden the knowledge of their parents and the sins of them and he had spare them the knowledge of the begining of creation and time. Instead, they carried the knowledge that the Tremere Vampire had in his mind at the time of the embraced and from that day forward all the knowledge Eve had accumulated in her mind till the seventh generation when the last child was born from that moment forward each highlander had stopped sharing all the knowledge and gather their own and the legend began. 

The legend says that the Vampire home system was destroyed by their constant warring of their clans as they were seeking for power. After the great war caused by the Assamite Clan seeking the purification of their clan since most of the blood lines of the clans by now had already been mixed among the vampires. They were but few vampires who were of rare 100% pure blood. Once their home system and planet exploded each clan took it upon themselves to go in search of a new home. Each clan send a vampire of 100% pure royal blood in each probe into thirteen directions to find the new place. The Tremere's probe was the first to find a suitable place to live. But the Vampire was almost at the end of his energy force so he use his magical powers to lure the human Eve into a trap he had set to once he had drank from the life force of the human Eve. He had send word to his clan but the energy force creator of the human world found about the fact that his creation had been tainted by the creation of another energy force so in his rage he killed the Vampire and cast Adam and Eve away from the Garden of Eden. All of the children born to Eve and Adam were taken away from them and secured in the Garden. Then the creator took pity on Adam and Eve and allow the humans to raise their children under the condition that if they dare to touch and taint the blood of them he would destroy them for all eternity in all of his rage. By now, Adam and Eve had the knowledge of the suffering without the protection of the energy forced and they feared to continue to sin against their creator life continue to be great and they hide the knowledge of their tinted blood to their children and they found comfort on the drinking the blood of each other to satisfy their hunger for blood. Adam and Eve now gave birth to a new race of immortal and they were called Highlanders.


End file.
